Piret Daria Snape
by FelesMagica
Summary: Harry J. Potter erscheint während den Ferien plötzlich im Krankensaal von Hogwarts. Der Brief, der sich in ihrer Hand befindet, wird das Leben von vielen Menschen, dreier aber besonders, auf den Kopf stellen. femHarry, Severitus
1. Kapitel 1

**Harry Potter und die unfreiwillige Stammbaumerforschung**

**Author:** FelesMagica

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch irgendeiner der folgenden Charaktere. Sie gehören J. K. Rowling. Severitus und fem!Harry habe ich mir auch als Inspirationsquelle geborgt. Also alles nicht von mir, leider. Allerdings gehört mir meine Handlung!

**Summary:** Harry J. Potter erscheint während den Ferien plötzlich im Krankensaal von Hogwarts. Der Brief, der sich in ihrer Hand befindet, wird das Leben von vielen Menschen, dreier aber besonders, auf den Kopf stellen. femaleHarry, Severitus, bashings

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Warnings:** Diese Geschichte enthält graphische Darstellungen von Gewalt, Missbrauch, Selbstmord (und eventuell Sex in den späteren Kapiteln). Außerdem enthält sie female als weiblichen Harry, Severitus und bashings.

Das gefällt Dir nicht? Dann lies bitte nicht weiter!

* * *

**1. Fragen, Antworten, noch mehr Fragen und Überraschungen:**

Harry war erschüttert. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatte doch nur etwas mehr über ihre Familie wissen wollen, etwas mehr über ihre Geschichte, etwas mehr über den Menschen, der sie war. Ganz sicher hatte sie nicht erwartet, dass ihre Suche nur noch mehr Fragen aufwerfen würde, statt sie zu beantworten. Zum wiederholten Male sah sie den Brief an, den sie heute Morgen erhalten hatte.

_Sehr geehrte Miss Harry Potter,_

_die Anfrage, die Sie uns hatten zukommen lassen, konnten wir leider nicht bearbeiten. Es handelt sich dabei nicht um ein technisches Problem, sondern vielmehr um ein organisatorisches. Die Informationen, die Ihre Anfrage beinhaltete, war inkorrekt. Hier in unserer Kanzlei liegen uns andere Dokumente und Bescheinigungen vor._

_Anbei finden Sie die Dokumente, die uns vorlagen. Wir hoffen, dass diese Ihnen weiterhelfen werden. Sollten Sie dennoch Fragen oder weitere Wünsche haben, geben sie uns doch bitte einfach Bescheid._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Amalia Smithson_

_Ahnenforscherin_

Verwirrt und etwas beunruhigt hatte sie den zweiten Briefumschlag geöffnet. Es konnte sich eigentlich nur um einen Fehler handeln. James Potter war ihr Vater, Lily Potter, geborene Evans war eindeutig ihre Mutter. Dies war allen bekannt und es war auch leicht erkennbar, denn schließlich kam sie eindeutig nach ihrer Mutter, mit den paar kleinen Ausnahmen, die aber unumstößlich Merkmale ihres Vaters, Merkmale von James Potter, waren. Es konnte sich also nur um einen Fehler seitens der Kanzlei handeln. Oder hatte sie sich vielleicht bei den Namen ihrer Eltern verschrieben?

_Geburtsurkunde von Harry Jamelia Potter:_

_Datum: 31. 08. 1990_

_Ort: Krankenhaus von Westlondon_

_Mutter: Lily Harriet Potter, geborene Evans_

_Vater: Severus Tobias Snape_

_Adoptivvater: James Potter_

_Name: Harry Jamelia Potter_

_Anmerkungen: Sollten sowohl Lily Potter als auch James Potter vor dem 18. Geburtstag des Kindes versterben, so geht das Sorgerecht ohne Umschweife an den leiblichen Vater des Kindes, Severus Snape, über. In diesem Falle, soll der Name des Kindes in Piret Daria Snape. Sobald das Kind in die Obhut von Severus Snape gelangt und dieser sie als seine Tochter vor dem Gesetz und im Beisein einer anderen Person anerkennt, wird der Zauber, der es bis dahin als James Potters Tochter ausgab, seine Wirkung verlieren und ihr wahres Erscheinungsbild zum Vorschein kommen. Sollte auch Severus Snape verstorben sein oder vor dem 18. Geburtstag des ..._

Sie hatte zwar weiter gelesen, doch die Wörter erreichten sie nicht mehr. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Irgend jemand wollte sie auf den Arm nehmen, aber so richtig. Doch wie konnten sie ein offizielles Dokument fälschen, denn ganz offensichtlich war es gefälscht worden. Sie fing an nach möglichen Fehlern zu suchen, doch je länger sie suchte, um so verzweifelter wurde sie. Sie konnte einfach keinen Fehler finden! Erst jetzt fing sie an zu realisieren, was in dem Brief stand.

"Oh mein Gott... das kann nicht sein... nein, nein, Nein!"

Das klang vielleicht etwas komisch, aber sie konnte noch halbwegs gut damit umgehen, dass James Potter anscheinend nicht ihr Vater war. Seit sie von Dumbledore, Sirius und Remus erfahren hatte, dass ihr Vater nicht der Unschuldsengel und Musterschüler war, sondern viel mehr gemeinsam hatte mit dem Potter, den Snape im Unterricht und jedes Mal, wenn er ihr begegnete darstellte, wollte sie nicht mehr so viel mit ihm zu tun haben. Ihre Mutter war seitdem ihr großes Vorbild, denn war sie hilfsbereit, freundlich, engagiert und fleißig. Allerdings konnte sie auch sehr wütend werden, war eine starke und fähige Kämpferin und hatte es sogar geschafft, sich mit Snape anzufreunden. Snape...

"Oh Gott, von allen möglichen Menschen auf dieser Welt musste es unbedingt Snape sein?!"

Sie ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen und vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihrem Kopfkissen. Wie Snape reagieren würde, wollte sie sich gar nicht erst vorstellen. Oder wusste er es vielleicht schon die ganze Zeit und hatte es nur geheim gehalten, um sie weiter demütigen zu können? Nein, wenn er es schon gewusst hätte, hätte er sich doch garantiert für sie eingesetzt, als er in ihren Occlumencystunden sah, wie sie zu Hause bei ihrer "liebenden" Familie behandelt wurde. Schließlich hatte er sogar damit aufgehört sie damit im Unterricht vor allen anderen schlecht zu machen. Er hatte zwar sofort etwas anderes gefunden, das er ihr unter die Nase reiben könnte, doch ihre Situation zu Hause wurde nicht mehr angesprochen. Das konnte doch nur gut sein, oder? Außer natürlich, es interessiert ihn einfach nicht und er wollte nicht mit ihr zu tun haben. Ja, das war es wahrscheinlich, Snape wollte sie nicht.

Ein Seufzer entkam ihrem Mund. Wenn Snape sie nicht wollte, konnte sie auch gut auf ihn verzichten. Ob sie nun bei ihren Verwandten oder bei ihm lebte, machte im Endeffekt wahrscheinlich keinen Unterschied. Nur dass Snape sie auch noch in den Ferien fertigmachen könnte.

Sie wollte gerade aufstehen, um das Licht aus zu machen und dann ins Bett zu gehen, da Schlaf das Einzige wäre, das ihr nun helfen könnte, als sie hörte, wie die Haustüre auf und mit einem lauten Krach wieder zuging. Der Knall ließ sie zusammenzucken und sie hielt die Luft an. Das konnte nur ihr Onkel sein, der da nach Hause kam. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er nicht schon wieder betrunken wäre. Vielleicht war er ja mit Arbeitskollegen weg oder er hatte noch eine kleine Unterredung mit dem Chef über eine Gehaltserhöhung oder...

Sein Schritte klangen laut und gewaltig im stillen Treppenhaus wider. Sie konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie er sein Bein hob, um es dann mit voller Wucht auf die Treppen krachen zu lassen. Nun, er war also in keiner fröhlichen oder gar ausgelassenen Stimmung, aber vielleicht war er ja nur einfach müde...

Ein lautes Krachen riss sie aus ihren verzweifelten Überlegungen. In ihrer Zimmertür stand ihr Onkel, mit wutverzehrten Gesicht und böse betrunken funkelnden Augen. An seinem Hals konnte sie seine Halsschlagader gefährlich pochen sehen. Mit einer Hand hielt er sich schwer am Türrahmen fest. Dann machte er einen Schritt in ihr Zimmer. Diese Bewegung riss sie endlich aus ihrer Versteinerung und sie verfluchte sich im Geiste, dass sie nicht versucht hatte, dass Licht auszumachen und zu vorzutäuschen, dass sie schon seit längerem schlafen würde. Verängstigt und das Schlimmste befürchtend kroch sie soweit in die Ecke ihres Zimmers, wie sie nur konnte.

"Du... du... undankbare... undankbare.... kleine ...Missgeburt. Jetzt bist du fällig!" knurrte ihr Onkel. Spucke sprühte aus seinem Mund und er begann gefährlich von einer Seite zur anderen zu schwanken.

Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Was sie nun schon wieder verbrochen hatte, wusste sie nicht, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass ihr Onkel sie nicht doch dafür bestrafen würde. Onkel Vernon kam ihr Schritt für Schritt näher. Nach hinten oder zur Seite konnte sie nicht mehr ausweichen. Sie saß in der Falle.

"Ich habe nichts gemacht, Onkel. Wirklich, ich schwöre es! Bitte, es ist nicht meine Schuld" brachte sie mit viel Mühe hervor. Noch während sie das sagte, bemerkte sie, dass sie das nicht hätte tun sollen. Das Gesicht ihres Onkels verfärbte sich von dem rosa über rot zu einem gefährlichen und übelaussehenden purpur. Seine rotgeäderten Augen traten noch weiter hervor.

Der erste Schlag traf sie völlig unvorbereitet, als sie noch mit der Betrachtung der Vorgänge in seinem Gesicht beschäftigt war. Seine Faust traf sie hart mitten ins Gesicht und sie spürte ihre Nase brechen und ihre Lippe aufplatzen. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und ein Schrei entwich ihrem Mund. Die nächsten Schläge trafen sie weiter im Gesicht. Dann riss ihr Onkel sie an ihren Haaren nach oben und warf sie mit voller Kraft gegen die Wand, an der sie dann zusammensackte.

Die Schmerzen waren so fürchterlich, dass sie kaum noch Luft bekam. Gerade als sie dachte, dass es vorbei wäre, trat ihr Onkel ihr in den Bauch. Ihr Atmung kam nur noch stoßweise. Immer und immer wieder trat er auf sie ein. Es war ihm egal, was er traf, Bein, Bauch, Rücken, Gesicht, Hauptsache, es gehörte zu ihr. Harry befand sich am Rande ihres Bewusstseins, sie bekam kaum noch mit, was ihr Onkel ihr antat, sie spürte nur noch Schmerzen im ganzen Körper. Sie merkte auch nicht mehr wie ihre Schreie immer leiser und qualvoller wurden, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummten.

Durch tränenverschleierte und vor Schmerzen kaum noch klar sehende Augen, sah sie, wie ihr Onkel plötzlich innehielt und sich von ihr abwandte. Erleichterung durchströmte sie. Das Schlimmste hatte sie hinter sich gebracht, jetzt würde er aufhören, das Zimmer verlassen, sie in Ruhe lassen, damit sie am nächsten Tag wieder ihren Aufgaben nachgehen könnte. Dachte sie. Oh, wie sie sich irrte.

Ihr Onkel wandte sich wieder zu ihr. Sie konnte mehr schlecht als recht erkennen, wie er sie betrachtete. Dann fing er an, an seinem Gürtel herumzufummeln, bis er ihn mit ungeschickten Bewegungen schließlich geöffnet hatte. Angst und eine schlimme Vorahnung machten sich in ihr breit. Sie konnte nicht mehr atmen. Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein. Sie bildete sich dies doch nur ein, es musste ein schlechter Scherz sein, ein wirklich schlechter. Doch ihr Onkel machte weiter, er öffnete seine Hose und begann, sie herunterzuziehen. Harry bekam schreckliche Angst und fing an, unkontrollierbar zu zittern. Sie wollte schreien, wegrennen, ihn verfluchen, angreifen, sich verstecken, irgend etwas tun! Doch nur ein schwaches Wimmern kam über ihre Lippen. Ihr Onkel hatte seine Hose ganz ausgezogen, sie unachtsam in die nächste Ecke geworfen und kam ihr langsam schwankend näher. Ein irres und fürchterliches Grinsen verunstaltete sein Gesicht.

"Jetzt bekommst du endlich, was du verdienst. Ich hätte schon viel früher damit anfangen sollen. Und nun komme ich auch noch auf meine Kosten." ,lallte er und streckte seine Hand nach ihr aus.

Die Angst und Verzweiflung in Harry explodierten. Kein klarer Gedanken schoß ihr mehr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte nur noch Angst, gewaltige Angst und wollte nichts sehnlicher, als ganz weit von diesem Ort zu sein. Sie spürte, wie ihr Onkel sie mit einer Hand herumriss, nah an seine schwitzenden, stinkenden Körper heranbrachte und mit einer Hand ihren Körper hinauf und hinunter entlang fuhr. Seine Berührungen brannten selbst durch den Stoff ihres Shirts hindurch wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut. Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen. Dies durfte einfach nicht passieren. Nicht dies, dachte sie verzweifelt und schloss ihre Augen, ein sinnloser Versuch, sich vor dem unumgänglich zu schützen. Vernon hielt sie in einem eisernen Griff. Ihren Rücken presste er an seine haarige, nasse Brust. Sie konnte seine Atmung spüren. Sie war hektisch, erregt und steigerte sich mit jeder Sekunde weiter. Sein Glied, vor Erregung ganz steif geworden, presste durch ihre dünne Shorts gegen ihren Hintern. Harry wurde schlecht und sie bekam keine Luft mehr. Ihr Onkel fing nun langsam an, sich an ihr zu reiben. Ein Stöhnen entkam seiner Kehle. Ungeschickt befühlte er mit seiner freien Hand ihren Busen, ließ die Hand dann sinken, um dann mit zittrigen Fingern an ihrer Hose zu hantieren. Doch genau in dem Augenblick, als die zweite Hand ihres Onkels soweit war, um sie von ihrer Hose zu befreien, und er sich auf sie wälzen wollte, um dann in sie einzudringen, spürte sie einen himmlisch vertrauten Ruck hinter ihrem Nabel und mit einem letzten Blick auf das vor Lust und unterdrückter Anspannung verzehrte Gesicht ihres Onkels, verschwand sie ins Ungewisse.


	2. Kapitel 2

**Harry Potter und die unfreiwillige Stammbaumerforschung**

**Author:** FelesMagica

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch irgendeiner der folgenden Charaktere. Sie gehören J. K. Rowling. Severitus und fem!Harry habe ich mir auch als Inspirationsquelle geborgt. Also alles nicht von mir, leider. Allerdings gehört mir meine Handlung!

**Summary:** Harry J. Potter erscheint während den ferien plötzlich im Krankensaal von Hogwarts. Der Brief, der sich in ihrer Hand befindet, wird das Leben von vielen Menschen, dreier aber besonders, auf den Kopf stellen. femaleHarry, Severitus, bashings

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Warnings:** Diese Geschichte enthält graphische Darstellungen von Gewalt, Missbrauch, Selbstmord (und eventuell Sex in den späteren Kapiteln). Außerdem enthält sie female, aslo weiblichen Harry, Severitus und bashings.

Das gefällt Dir nicht? Dann lies bitte nicht weiter!

* * *

**2. Geheimnisse, Entdeckungen und noch mehr Gespräche:**

"Ich versichere dir, Poppy, es geht mir einwandfrei. Kein Grund also mich noch länger im Krankenflügel zu behalten. Oder hältst du mich etwa für so inkompetent, dass ich nicht einmal ein paar Zaubertränke ohne deine Überwachung einnehmen kann? Ich bin nicht um sonst Zaubertrankmeister!"

Severus Snapes gereizte Stimme drang durch den ganzen Flügel. Konnte denn diese Frau nicht verstehen, dass das Letzte, was er brauchte, eine Person war, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, alles und jeden zu bemuttern? Er war ein erwachsener Mann, Herr im Himmel, ein Todessertreffen brachte ihn nicht so schnell um. Bis jetzt zumindestens noch nicht.

Poppys Gesicht fing an, sich gefährlich zu verfärben und sie bekam einen harten Ausdruck in ihren Augen und um ihren Mund. Sie öffnete den Mund, um etwas Harsches zu erwidern, als plötzlich ein lauter Knall, gefolgt von einem Krachen und Scheppern, den Krankenflügel erschütterte. Verwirrt sahen sich beide an, die Ursache für den ganzen Lärm konnte beide nicht entdecken. Gerade als Poppy fragen wollte, ob sie sich das alles eingebildet hatten und einen Trank gegen Anspannung und Überarbeitung an sie beide geben wollte, hörte sie entsetzte Severus Stimme:

"Oh mein Gott. Poppy, komm her, deine Hilfe wird hier dringest benötigt."

Er kniete am Boden, neben Etwas, das einmal ein Mensch gewesen sein musste, hob die bewusstlose Person in seine Arme und legte sie ins nächst beste Krankenbett. Erst jetzt konnte Poppy die Person richtig erkennen. Der Anblick verschlug ihr den Atem: Blut und Dreck bedeckten den ganzen kleinen, zierlichen Körper, die Haarfarbe ließ sich kaum noch ausmachen und auch das Gesichtsformen mussten unter den Angriffen gelitten haben, da sie nicht mehr deutlich zu erkennen waren. Alles in allem befand sich diese Person in einem mitleiderregendem und schrecklichem Zustand.

"Poppy! Könntest du mir bitte helfen?! Tagträumen kannst du später auch noch!"

Seine Stimme brachte in die Realität zurück und sie schallte sich innerlich, dass sie sich so hatte gehen lassen. Mit ausladenden, eiligen Schritte erreichte sie das Krankenbett und schwang sogleich ihren Zauberstab über die Person, um herauszufinden, was sie als Erstes richten sollten.

"Okay, wir brauchen Skelletgrow, mehrere Flaschen. Drei gebrochene Rippen, einen Knochenbruch im Unterschenkel, mehrere Brüche in beiden Händen, eine gebrochene Nase und einen angebrochenen Kiefer. Dann noch etwas gegen die Blutergüsse. Hämatome im Gesicht, am Rücken, auf den Armen und Beinen. Etwas gegen die zahlreichen kleineren und größeren Schnittverletzungen verteilt über den ganzen Körper. Außerdem brauchen wir noch etwas gegen die Gehirnerschütterung, das Untergewicht, die entzündeten Schnitte und schließlich noch etwas gegen die Erkältung. Sie hat ältere Verletzungen, Knochenbrüche, die nicht behandelt wurde und schief wieder zusammengewachsen sind. Wir werden sie brechen, richten und dann zusammenwachsen lassen müssen. Dann sind da noch Narben, die von entzündeten Schnitten kommen. Dagegen werden wir erst etwas tun können, wenn die restlichen Wunden verheilt sind und die Person das schlimmste überstanden hat."

Poppys Stimme brach. Sie musste sich räuspern, um fortfahren zu können:

"Ich habe hier eine Liste mit allen Sachen, die ich benötige. Könntest du die bitte für mich holen, Severus?"

Severus nickte und verlies eilig den Krankenflügel. Poppy seufzte. Sie brachte Beine und Arme in eine Position, an der sie später besser würde arbeiten können und tauschte die dreckige, blutverschmierte Kleidung gegen ein paar weicher, bequemer Schlafanzughosen und weites Schlafshirt aus. Sie entfernte die Schuhe und legte einen Wärmezauber über die Person, da ihre Körpertemperatur gefährlich niedrig war. Schließlich kümmerte sie sich um das Gesicht ihres Patienten. Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes waren Schmutz und Blut sowohl aus dem Haar als auch aus dem Gesicht verschwunden. Eine Strähne Haare bedeckte jetzt nur noch das Gesicht. Unbewusst strich sie mit ihrer Hand über das Gesicht und klemmte die Strähne hinter das Ohr. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Severus kam beladen mit mehreren Fläschchen zurück.

"Bis auf den Trank gegen die Gehirnerschütterung hatte ich alles vorrätig. Sobald wir hier fertig sind, werde ich mich auch darum kümmern und es dir dann vorbeibringen. Ich habe außerdem den Schulleiter benachrichtigt, er wird gleich hier sein. Um wen handelt es sich hier eigentlich?"

Poppy drehte sich um und der Atem blieb ihr im Hals stecken. "Potter", brachte sie schließlich krächzend hervor. "Es ist Harry Potter."

Professor Snapes Bewegungen stoppten abrupt. Er drehte sich um und betrachtete die Person genauer. "Überlasse es Potter, selbst in den Ferien, unter dem Schutz unzähliger Zauber und dem wachen Auge ihrer Familie, fernab von allen möglichen Gefahren, sich immer noch in Gefahr begeben zu können." Doch seiner Stimme fehlte ihre normale Schärfe und Boshaftigkeit.

Poppy atmete tief ein. "Es bleibt uns gar nichts anderes übrig. Wir müssen sie in ein künstliches Koma legen. Ansonsten können wir mit der Behandlung nicht fortfahren. Die Schmerzen würden sie aufwecken und ihren Zustand nur noch verschlimmern." Als ob das noch möglich wäre, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

Nach ein paar geübten Zauberstabbewegungen befand sich Harry im Koma und Severus Snape und Poppy konnten mit der Behandlung fortfahren. In diesem Moment schwangen die Türe des Krankensaales wieder auf und der Schulleiter betrat den Saal. Snape, dessen Hilfe nicht mehr benötigt wurde, wandte sich von der Patientin ab und ging auf den Schulleiter zu.

"Könnte mich bitte jemand darüber aufklären, um wen es sich hier handelt? Severus? Poppy?" Seine Stimme war gefasst und laut. Er schien sich nicht sonderlich große Sorgen zu machen, um die Person, die da vor ihnen lag.

"Es handelt sich um Potter, Albus. Sie befindet sich in einem äußerst ungesunden und beunruhigenden Zustand, weshalb Poppy sich gezwungen sah, sie in ein künstliches Koma zu versetzen. Wie sie es jedoch geschafft hat, in diesem Zustand hier her zu kommen, ist mir ein Rätsel." Severus bemühte sich um einen möglichst gleichgültigen Ton und Gesichtsausdruck. Es war bekannt, dass er Potter bis zu ihrem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Erst im letzten Jahr kamen die beiden zu einer Art stillem Waffenstillstand. Er würde sie wie nicht mehr schikanieren und sie würde sich dafür im Zaubertrankunterricht mehr anstrengen. Soweit funktionierte das auch. Dennoch machte er sich immer noch Sorgen, dass Dumbledore ihn verfluchen würde, sollte er jemals wieder zu schlecht über die Retterin der Zauberergemeinschaft reden.

Das ständige Funkeln erlosch in Dumbledores Augen und er schien um Jahre zu altern. Mit einem tiefen und gequälten Seufzer wandte er sich dem Krankenbett zu, nur um sich kurz darauf wieder an Severus zu wenden.

"Wie sie zu diesem Zustand kam, kann ich leider nicht beantworten. Jedoch wie sie es schaffte, ohne Einsatz von Magie nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Ich habe vor Jahren zusätzlich zu den Schutzzaubern, die ihr Haus und sie umgeben, wenn sich Miss Potter bei ihren Verwandten befindet, einen weitere, besonderen Schutzzauber eingerichtet. Im unwahrscheinlichen Falle, dass ein Todesser in das Haus gelangen konnte, würde dieser Notfallportkey sie sofort in den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts bringen, sollte sie sich in einem lebensbedrohlichen Zustand befinden. Dies muss heute Nacht geschehen sein." Dumbledore atmete tief ein. "Könnte dies das Werk von einem der noch freien Todessern sein, Severus?"

"Ich glaube nicht, Albus. Es sprechen mehrere Faktoren dagegen. Seit dem Sturz des dunklen Lords sind die übriggebliebenen, flüchtigen Todesser ohne Anführer. Sie wissen genau, dass der dunkle Lord nicht mehr wiedergeboren werden kann. Miss Potter hat ihn endgültig vernichtet. Es kann sein, dass einige von ihnen von Rachegedanken getrieben werden. Aber sie fürchten sie auch. Sie hat ihren meister vernichtet, viele von ihnen sitzen dank ihr in Azkaban oder wurden mit dem Kuss bestraft. Miss Potters Haus ist dafür bekannt, dass es auf unzählige Arten und Weisen geschützt ist. Nicht einmal ich würde das Haus betreten können. Das Dunkle Mal verhindert den Einlass. Wer auch immer die angegriffen hat, er befand sich in dem Haus und war eindeutig kein Todesser."

Albus Dumbledore seufzte. Er schien sich erst sammeln zu müssen, etwas, was der Schulleiter nicht oft in seinem langen Leben hatte machen müssen. Poppy nutzte diese Stille, um selbst etwas hinzuzufügen.

"Bei allem Respekt, Schulleiter, aber ist es nicht viel wichtiger zu überlegen, was mit Miss Potter geschehen sollte, anstatt darüber zu spekulieren, wie sie zu diesem Zustand kam? Es ist gut möglich, dass sie bleibende Schäden davontragen wird, nicht nur körperliche, sondern vielmehr auch seelische. Es ist sogar möglich, dass sie mit diesem Untergewicht und ihren Verletzungen, es nicht schaffen könnte. Was machen wir in so einem Falle, Albus?"

Professor Dumbledore wandte sich an Poppy, die anfing, in aller Ausführlichkeit die Verletzungen, mögliche Ursachen für jene, die Behandlungsweisen und Art und Dauer jener zu erläutern. Der Schulleiter widmete ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit und nahm jedes Wort begieren auf, dass sie von sich gab. Er schien alle Eventualitäten und mögliche Entwicklungen erfahren zu wollen, damit er sich besser darauf einstellen und vorbereiten konnte auf das, was kommen würde.

Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey waren so in ihr angeregtes Gespräch vertieft, dass sie gar nicht mitbekamen, wie sie sich immer weiter von dem Krankenbett, auf dem Miss Potter lag und schlief, entfernten. Es war eine vollkommen unbewusste Handlung. Obwohl das Mädchen sich in einem künstlichen Koma befand und kein Lärm der Welt sie aufzuwecken vermochte, wollten sie das Mädchen trotzdem nicht stören und entfernten sich deshalb von ihrem Bett und senkten ihre Stimmen.

Professor Snape näherte sich vorsichtig dem Krankenbett, um einen besser Blick auf Miss Potter zu erhaschen. Sie sah wirklich nicht gut aus, musste er sich eingestehen. Die Hämatome in ihrem Gesicht und auf den sichtbaren Stellen ihrer Arme fingen an, sich zu verfärben. Die Schwellungen breiteten sich noch weiter aus und die gelbe Paste, die auf die noch offenen Schnittwunden aufgetragen worden war, trug nicht gerade positiv zu dem Gesamtbild bei. Das Mädchen war vollkommen unterernährt. Die Wangenknochen ihres dünnen Gesichtes stachen unnatürlich stark hervor, ihre Finger waren dünn und lang und wirkten gebrechlich. Sie schien zu lang für ihre dürren Beine zu sein. Einmal noch ließ Severus seinen Blick über das Mädchen vor ihm schweifen. Da fiel ihm ihre linke Hand auf. Der Arm lag gerade ausgestreckt neben dem Körper, doch ihre Hand war stark zusammengeballt, zu einer kleinen Faust. Zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger spitze ein kleiner Fetzen Papier hervor.

Seine Neugierde war geweckt. Er wusste nicht, was es war, aber vielleicht half es ihnen ja dabei herauszufinden, wer dem Mädchen das angetan hatte. Und wenn nicht würde er so herausfinden, was wichtig genug für Miss Potter war, dass sie es in ihrer Hand selbst bei einem Angriff verstecken würde.

Vorsichtig spähte er über seine Schulter in die Ecke des Krankensaales, wo Professor Dumbledore und Madam Pomfrey sich immer noch angeregt unterhielten.

"Wenn sie sich dann nicht mehr in akuter Lebensgefahr befindet, dass heißt, nachdem alle inneren Blutungen und Verletzungen genesen sind, werde ich sie in einen Heilschlaf versetzen,..."

Severus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder das Mädchen vor ihm. Gut, Poppy war immer noch dabei, die verschiedenen Behandlungsstufen zu erklären. Es würde mindestens noch eine Stunde dauern, bis sie damit fertig war. Er streckte seine Hände aus, umfasste damit ihre Hand und ihr Handgelenk und bog mit viel Kraft und Anstrengung ihre festgeformte, verkrampfte Faust soweit auf, dass er das Papier, ohne es zu zerstören, herausziehen konnte.

Es handelte sich um ein normales Stück Papier, kein Pergament, wie man es in der Zauberergemeinschaft ausschließlich benutzte. Es schien sich also um eine Muggelangelegenheit zu handeln. Ein Stempel, zwei Zauberstäbe in Form einer Doppelhelix, zierten die linke obere Ecke. Also doch etwas aus der Zaubererwelt, jedoch ein offizielles Schreiben. Manche Institute verwendeten normales Papier, anstatt von Pergament, vor allem, wenn sie etwas an Muggelstämmige zu schicken hatten. Das wurde immer interessanter.

Vorsichtig steckte er den zusammengefalteten Brief in eine seiner Umhangtaschen, richtete sich auf und atmete langsam auf. Jetzt würde er nur noch in seine Zimmer kommen müssen, dann würde er endlich erfahren, was es mit diesem Brief auf sich hatte. Er räusperte sich.

"So gern ich auch meine Zeit damit verschwende, im Krankensaal herumzustehen und unwichtige Dinge zu besprechen, die wir im Moment leider nicht ändern können, muss ich mich nun entschuldigen. Ich werde jetzt in mein Quartier zurückkehren und mit den Tränken anfangen, die Miss Potter so dringen benötigt, um wieder ihr altes und nerviges Selbst zu werden. Sollte ich gebraucht werden, ihr wisst, wo ihr mich findet. Einen schönen Abend noch, Albus, Poppy."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er Madam Pomfrey und den Schulleiter hinter sich zurück und verließ den Krankenflügel. In seinem Quartier angekommen, fasste er einen Entschluss. "Bevor ich meine Zeit für Potter opfere und mich ihren Tränken widme, kann ich erst einmal überprüfen, ob sie nicht etwas Verbotenes vorhatte." Und mit diesem Worten, widmete er sich dem nun aufgefaltet in seinen Händen ruhenden Brief.


	3. Kapitel 3

**Harry Potter und die unfreiwillige Stammbaumerforschung**

**Author:** FelesMagica

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch irgendeiner der folgenden Charaktere. Sie gehören J. K. Rowling. Severitus und fem!Harry habe ich mir auch als Inspirationsquelle geborgt. Also alles nicht von mir, leider. Allerdings gehört mir meine Handlung!

**Summary:** Harry J. Potter erscheint während den ferien plötzlich im Krankensaal von Hogwarts. Der Brief, der sich in ihrer Hand befindet, wird das Leben von vielen Menschen, dreier aber besonders, auf den Kopf stellen. femaleHarry, Severitus, bashings

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Warnings:** Diese Geschichte enthält graphische Darstellungen von Gewalt, Missbrauch, Selbstmord (und eventuell Sex in den späteren Kapiteln). Außerdem enthält sie female, also weiblichen Harry, Severitus und bashings.

Das gefällt Dir nicht? Dann lies nicht weiter!

* * *

**3. Gefühle, Überraschungen und noch mehr Gefühle:**

Severus erstickte. Nicht, dass ihn etwas oder jemand vom Atmen abhalten würde, er hatte es im Moment einfach vergessen. Seine Augen waren fest auf den Brief in seinen zitternden Händen gerichtet, doch die Worte erreichten ihn nicht mehr. Mit viel Mühe zwang er sich dazu, einen tiefen Atemzug zu tätigen, um nicht aufgrund eines Sauerstoffmangels auch noch ohnmächtig zu werden.

Das konnte einfach nicht sein. Es musste ein Scherz sein. Ja, ein Scherz, ein gemeiner, verdammt gut ausgeklügelter und sehr verletzender Scherz, doch eben auch nur ein Scherz. Potter, Harry Jamelia Potter sollte seine Tochter sein und James Potter, sein Erzrivale und erbitterter Feind aus seiner Schulzeit, sollte davon gewusst haben und seine Tochter auch noch willentlich adoptiert und zu seiner Alleinerbin gemacht haben?! Das konnte einfach nicht sein!

Doch tief in seinem Inneren kamen Zweifel an seiner Version der Dinge auf. Lily, seine Lily, würde niemals bei einem Streich dieser Größenordnung mitmachen. Nicht freiwillig und nicht einmal, wenn man versuchen würde, sie dazu zu zwingen. Außerdem kam erschwerend hinzu, dass er sich schon früher und in letzter Zeit immer häufiger gefragt hatte, wie es denn gewesen wäre, wenn nicht Potter, sondern er der Vater von Lilys Kind gewesen wären. Hätten sie Potter dann auch verlassen, wie sie ihn verlassen hatte, um dafür ihn zu heiraten und ihrem Kind somit eine bessere Zukunft und eine Familie schenken zu können? Hatten er sich denn nicht manchmal gefragt, ob Harry nicht doch in Wirklichkeit _seine_ Tochter und dies alles nur ein großes Missverständnis war? Lily und er hatten sich schließlich geliebt, schon seit Beginn ihrer Schulzeit und auch danach, waren sie ein Paar geblieben, hatten zusammen gewohnt und Pläne für eine gemeinsame Zukunft gemacht. Doch dann war alles zerstört worden.

Er hatte schließlich seinen Dienst beim Dunklen Lord angetreten, nicht dass er eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte, und Lily hatte sich aus Schmerz, Verzweiflung und Angst in einer Kneipe betrunken und hatte dort zufällig Potter getroffen. Eine Sache hatte zur Nächsten geführt und einen Monat später, Severus konnte sich noch genau an die Szene erinnern (sie verfolgte ihn Nachts immer noch in seinen Träumen), stand Lily tränenüberströmt vor ihm, die gepackten Taschen mit all ihren wertvollen und unwichtigeren Habseeligkeiten standen schon mitnehmbereit vor der Tür, und erzählte unter Schluchzen, dass sie so nicht weitermachen könne, dass sie ein Kind erwarte, dass sie ihn betrogen hatte, dass es von Potter sei, dass sie ihn nun verlassen würde und zu Potter ziehen würde, um Potter nächste Woche dann zu heiraten. Denn ihr Kind, sagte sie, verdiene eine gute Zukunft, und mit einem Todesser als Vater und einer als Schlammblut verschrienen Mutter, könnte sie diese nicht garantieren. Und ohne eine letzte Umarmung, ohne ihm Zeit zu geben, darauf zu antworten, und ohne einen letzten Kuss, hatte sie ihre Taschen genommen und war aus seinem Leben verschwunden.

Eine Woche darauf hatten Lily und Potter geheiratet, wenige Monate danach war Harry Jamelia Potter geboren worden und ein Jahr später waren Lily und James Potter vom Dunklen Lord getötet worden. Harry Potter lebte von da an bei ihren einzigen noch lebenden Verwandten. Und das Severus Snapes Leben war leer und freudlos geworden.

Konnte es also nicht doch sein, dass Harry seine Tochter war? Dass Lily, um sich und ihr Baby zu schützen, ihn verlassen hatte? Severus atmete tief ein. Es konnte sein. Und es konnte nicht nur so sein, es war auch wirklich so. Harry Jamelia Potter war seine Tochter, er hatte es schwarz auf weiß. Harry war seine Tochter.

Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen stand Severus auf. In diesem Zustand konnte er die Folgen dieser Enthüllung nicht weiter bedenken. Er war viel zu durcheinander, nervös, aufgeregt, unsicher und auch etwas ängstlich. Was, wenn Harry nicht seine Tochter sein wollte, wenn sie ihn nicht als Vater anerkennen würde und einfach so tun würde, als wäre nichts geschehen? Er war etwas hilflos und auch überfordert, irgend jemand würde ihm beibringen müssen, wie man sich als guter Vater verhielt, doch er bemerkte, dass er Harry als seine Tochter wollte. Und wie sehr er hoffte, dass sie ihm sein früheres Verhalten verzeihen und einem Neuanfang zustimmen würde.

All diese Gedanken und noch viele mehr schwirrten durch seinen Kopf und hinderten ihn daran, klar denken zu können. Das Einzige, dass ihn jetzt beruhigen würde und ihm Zeit geben würde, sich zu sammeln, waren seine Zaubertränke. Mit etwas unsicheren Schritten ging er ins sein Labor. Und wenn er schon Zaubertränke machte, konnte er auch gleich die machen, die ihm Madam Pomfrey für Harry, seine Tochter, aufgetragen hatte. Seine Tochter...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Der Kamin in Severus Snapes Quartier röhrte mit einem Mal auf. Das rote, leicht vor sich hinknisternde Feuer, wechselte von Hellrot zu einem intensiven, leuchtenden Grün. Drei große Koffer kamen plötzlich durch den Kamin, dicht gefolgt von einem jungen Mann, der elegant neben den Koffern aus dem Kamin heraustrat. Mit einer kurzen Handbewegung strich er den kaum vorhandenen Staub von seinem Umhang und richtete sich vollständig auf. Stechende, eisgraue Augen, leicht verborgen unter silberblonden Haaren durchsuchten den Raum, bis sie schließlich fanden, was sie gesucht hatten. Mit wenigen, ausladenden Schritten durchquerte der junge Mann den Raum und betrat, nach einem kurzen Klopfen, das Zaubertranklabor von Severus.

"Guten Morgen, Onkel Sev, ich hoffe, ich störe nicht."

Ein freundliches, ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln machte sich auf dem Gesicht des jungen Mannes breit. Severus, der gerade mit einem seiner unzähligen Tränke beschäftigt war, richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Besucher und bedachte diesen mit einem seiner seltenen Lächeln.

"Draco, was für eine angenehme Überraschung. Ich hatte gar nicht mit dir gerechnet. Warte bitte einen Augenblick, ich fülle nur noch schnell den Trank um." Mit diesen Worte wandte er sich seinem Kessel zu und füllte die restlichen drei Fläschchen. "Was führt dich denn zu mir, Draco?" Er machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung seines Wohnzimmers und bat Draco, ihm zu folgen.

"Ich hoffe, ich komme nicht ungelegen. Meine Eltern schicken mich.", sagte Draco während er sich setzte. Severus beschwor ein weißes, elegantes Teeservice herauf und schenkte ihnen beiden etwas von seinem Schwarzen Tee ein. "Ich werde die Ferien leider nicht bei ihnen verbringen können, da es zu kleineren Schwierigkeiten und Missverständnissen bei der Terminplanung kam. Sie haben mich deshalb gebeten, dich zu fragen, ob ich die restlichen sieben Wochen der Ferien bei dir verbringen könnte."

Severus nahm einen Schluck seines Tees und richtete seinen Blick auf Draco. "Natürlich kannst du die restlichen Ferien bei mir verbringen. Du weißt, mein Gästeraum ist immer für dich bereit. Ich werde nur leider nicht so viel Zeit mit dir verbringen können. Wir haben im Moment einen Patienten in einem sehr ernsten Gesundheitszustand im Krankenflügel, um den ich mich leider auch noch kümmern werde müssen."

Draco nickte und eine Weile tranken beide still ihren immer noch etwas heißen Tee.

"Der Patient ist Potter, nicht wahr, Sev?", fragte Draco plötzlich. Severus bleib ruhig, nichts verriet seine innere Anspannung und er betrachtete Draco genauer.

"Wie kommst du darauf?"

Draco seufzte und ließ sich etwas tiefer in seinen Sessel sinken. "Mein Vater kam vor ein paar Stunden von einer Besprechung mit dem neuen Zaubereiminister zurück. Der Mann war überrascht, als er von einer Truppe Auroren erfuhr, dass Potter hatte das Haus ihrer Verwandten verlassen hätte und niemand von ihren Freunden wusste, wo sie sich nun aufhielt oder wie sie es auch nur geschafft hatte, das Haus verlassen zu können, ohne dass es jemand bemerkte. Der Minister macht sich jedoch keine all zu großen Sorgen, da der dunkle Lord besiegt ist und meint, dass sie wahrscheinlich ihre Ferien bei Freunden verbringen würde. Also, Potter ist hier, in Hogwarts, im Krankenflügel?"

Severus war überrascht. "Du hast Recht, Draco. Potter befindet sich derzeit wirklich im Krankenflügel. Wir wissen allerdings noch nicht, was passiert ist, oder wie sie sich in diesen Zustand gebracht hat. So, wie es aussieht, werde ich noch mehrer Stunden, wenn nicht sogar Tage, in meinem Labor verbringen müssen."

Draco lächelte. "Dann will ich dich auch nicht weiter aufhalten, damit du irgendwann in der näheren Zukunft doch noch fertig wirst und wir uns ungestört unterhalten können. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, werde ich schnell meine Koffer auspacken und dann etwas durch die Gänge streifen. Vielleicht finde ich ja endlich den Eingang zum Griffindorturm. Das würde mir einige Streiche, die ich für Weasley geplant habe, immens erleichtern."

Severus konnte sich ein weiteres Lächeln nicht verkneifen. "Kein Problem, nur sei zum Abendessen wieder zurück. Ich werde mich dann nun auch wieder an die Arbeit machen. Lass mich dir nur noch mit deinen Koffern helfen." Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes flogen die drei Koffer in Dracos Zimmer und beide standen auf. "Das Passwort hat sich seit dem letzten Schuljahr noch nicht geändert. Pass auf, dass du Peeves oder Filch nicht über den Weg läufst." Mit einem letzten Nicken drehten sich beide um und verließen das Zimmer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy war besorgt. Man könnte fast schon sagen, er hatte Angst. Seit die Ferien begonnen hatten machte er sich große Sorgen und das, was sein Vater ihm vor Kurzem erzählt hatte, machte es nicht besser. Er befand sich vor einer riesigen Flügeltür mit Milchglasfenstern, die das Licht hindurch ließen, aber nicht zu erkennen gab, was oder wer sich genau dahinter befand. Und dafür war er dankbar, denn er wollte es nicht sehen. Denn sehen hieße, zugeben zu müssen, dass es alles wahr war und wirklich passiert war. Doch er konnte nicht anders, er musste es einfach selbst sehen. Mit einem letzten tiefen Atemzug richtete er sich auf, straffte die Schultern und öffnete die Tür.

Der Raum war hell erleuchtet, strahlend weiß und bis auf eine Person auch völlig leer. In einem der vielen Betten lag ein schmächtiges, stark bandagiertes Mädchen, dass tiefschwarze Haare hatte, die wellig um ihr Gesicht herabfielen, und in starkem Kontrast zu dem weißen Bettzeug und der hellen Haut standen. Draco näherte sich vorsichtig dem Bett, um keinen Lärm zu machen und somit ungewünschte Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Harry Potter befand sich in einem schrecklichen Zustand. Bandagen zierten ihre zierliche Gestalt, sodass nur an wenigen Stellen ihre Haut zum Vorschein kam. Die Stellen, die sichtbar waren, waren mit Hämatomen verschiedenster, allesamt ungesund aussehender Farben übersäht.

Ganz vorsichtig setzte der blonde Junge sich auf die Bettkante und strich ihr mit einer Hand sanft über ihre Wange und eine kleine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er seufzte, nahm nach einem kurzen Zögern ihre rechte Hand in seine Hände und versuchte, sich zu sammeln.

"Mein Gott, von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt muss es immer dich treffen, nicht wahr?"

Seine Stimme war leise, doch sanft und voller Mitgefühl und Zuneigung.

"Ich wusste, dass deine Verwandten dich nicht mögen und dass sie dich auch schlecht behandelten, aber ich hätte nicht gedacht und immer gehofft, dass sie jemals soweit gehen würden. Wie konnten sie das nur tun? Du hast ihnen nie etwas getan!"

Unwillkürlich war er lauter geworden. Mit einem schnellen Blick über seine Schulter vergewisserte er sich, dass niemand ihn bemerkt hatte, und fuhr dann sanfter fort.

"Wenn man mir vor sechs Jahren gesagt hätte, dass ich Mitleid mit dir und Hass auf deine sogenannte Familie empfinden würde, hätte ich ihn für diese Frechheit und Anmaßung verflucht. Doch nun sitze ich hier und empfinde Mitleid mit meiner bessten Freundin. Als ich dich im zweiten Jahr damals alleine, nachts und weinend auf diesem versteckt liegenden Fenstersims sitzen sah, war ich versucht, dich zu verhexen, oder zumindestens über dich zu lachen. Doch ich entschied mich dagegen und dadurch passierte das Besste, was mir in meinem Leben je widerfahren ist. Wir wurden Freunde. Ich setzte mich zu dir und du hast angefangen zu reden. Über deine Familie, über deine Situation zu Hause, wie du mit dem ganzen Druck überfordert warst, wie du dich unverstanden, ausgegrenzt und ausgenutzt durch deine Mitschüler, Lehrer und die Zauberergemeinschaft gefühlt hast und noch vieles mehr. Und ich saß einfach da und habe das gemacht, was du so dringend gebraucht hast. Ich habe dir zugehört."

Er hielt inne und strich noch eine widerspenstige Strähne aus ihrem Gesicht.

"Als du fertig warst, bekamst du Angst. Du wolltest nicht, dass jemand anderes davon erfährt. Und so machten wir eine Abmachung. Ich würde nichts davon weitererzählen und du würdest mir noch eine weitere Chance geben. Wir trafen uns dann öfter, vor allem im Raum der Wünsche, und schließlich wurden wir Freunde. Für den Rest der Schule mussten wir uns immer noch hassen, doch haben wir uns öffentlich immer weniger gestritten, bis wir im letztes Jahr ganz damit aufgehört haben. Dafür trafen wir uns nun mit ein paar Ausnahmen täglich und unterhielten uns über alles, was uns wichtig erschien. Deine Briefe waren immer willkommen und auch wie eine Art Rettung. Sie gaben mir den Mut, mich aus der arrangierten Ehe mit Pansy zu befreien und meinen Vater auf seine Einstellung zu Voldemort anzusprechen. Ich kann mich noch ganz genau erinnern, wie du aussahst, als ich dir erzählte, dass mein Vater gemeinsam mit Onkel Severus für Dumbledore spionieren würde. Du warst überrascht, aber gleichzeitig auch glücklich und sehr, sehr froh."

Er atmete tief ein und betrachtete nun genau ihr Gesicht.

"Seit vorletztem Jahr hat sich vieles geändert. Du hast das Trimagische Turnier gewonnen, sahst einen engen Freund sterben und warst dabei, als Voldemort wiedergeboren wurde. Dein Patenonkel war auf der Flucht, mehrere Male entkam er nur knapp den Dementoren und starb schließlich bei einer Konfrontation mit Bellatrix. Und letztes Jahr hast du dann schließlich den dunklen Lord im Alleingang besiegt. Wir sind beide erwachsen geworden. Du bist viel verantwortungsbewusster, mutiger und zielstrebiger geworden. Dein Wissen und deine Intelligenz stellen die von Granger bei weitem in den Schatten und du bist zu einer richtigen Frau geworden, anmutig und schön. Und ich, ich habe mich in dich verliebt."

Draco musste lächeln. Ja, er liebte sie von ganzem Herzen. Er würde nichts lieber tun, als sitzen zu bleiben, in ihrer Nähe zu sein und ihre Hand zu halten. doch es war spät und Onkel Severus erwartete ihn zum Abendessen. Schweren Herzens wandte er sich wieder Harry zu.

"Ich hoffe, du empfindest das gleiche für mich. Werde schnell gesund, ich vermisse dein Lachen"

Vorsichtig stand Draco auf, ließ ihre Hand los und legte sie sanft neben ihr Bein auf das Bett. Dann beugte er sich plötzlich über sie und küsste sie auf die Wange. Mit einem letzten, traurigen Blick auf sie zurück verließ er den Krankensaal und machte er sich auf in Richtung der Keller, wo die Quartiere seine Onkels waren.


	4. Kapitel 4

**Harry Potter und die unfreiwillige Stammbaumerforschung**

**Author:** FelesMagica

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch irgendeiner der folgenden Charaktere. Sie gehören J. K. Rowling. Severitus und fem!Harry habe ich mir auch als Inspirationsquelle geborgt. Also alles nicht von mir, leider. Allerdings gehört mir meine Handlung!

**Summary:** Harry J. Potter erscheint während den ferien plötzlich im Krankensaal von Hogwarts. Der Brief, der sich in ihrer Hand befindet, wird das Leben von vielen Menschen, dreier aber besonders, auf den Kopf stellen. femaleHarry, Severitus, bashings

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Warnings:** Diese Geschichte enthält graphische Darstellungen von Gewalt, Missbrauch, Selbstmord (und eventuell Sex in den späteren Kapiteln). Außerdem enthält sie female, also weiblichen Harry, Severitus und bashings.

Das gefällt Dir nicht? Dann lies nicht weiter!

* * *

**4. Geständnisse und noch mehr Gefühle:**

Draco wusste nicht, wie er die freie Zeit, die er nun hatte, verbringen sollte. Onkel Severus war in den Krankenflügel aufgebrochen, um bei der weiteren Behandlung von Harry behilflich zu sein. Der blonde Junge kam nicht umhin, die seltsamen Veränderungen im Verhalten seines Onkels zu bemerken. Er war nervös, schien fast sogar etwas ängstlich und unsicher, wie er ihn so noch nie erlebt hatte. Und Draco fiel einfach nichts ein, was ihn so tief bewegen könnte, dass er sich so verändern würde. Doch zurück zu seinem Problem. Er konnte sich zu nichts entschließen. Egal, was er auch versuchte, seine Gedanken kehrten schnell wieder zu dem Mädchen zurück, dass immer noch bewusstlos im Krankenflügel lag. Immerhin befand sie sich nicht mehr im Koma. Onkel Severus hatte beiläufig erwähnt, dass sie nun bald von selbst aufwachen könnte, höchstwahrscheinlich jedoch erst, wenn ihr Körper sich weiter erholt hatte. Das konnte schon in ein paar Stunden sein, wahrscheinlicher waren jedoch eher ein paar Tage wenn nicht sogar ein Woche.

Draco hielt plötzlich inne. Unbewusst war er zu seinem Koffer gegangen, den er noch nicht ausgepackt hatte, und seine Hände fanden zielsicher ein großes, edles, in schwarzes Leder gebundenes Buch. Er wollte es eigentlich einpacken, hatte sich dazu aber noch nicht durchringen können. Vorsichtig öffnete er das Album. Es enthielt auf jeder Seite ein, auf den meisten war er zu sehen. Doch das war nicht das Besondere. das Besondere war die Person, die auf jedem der Fotos zu sehen war. Es war ein Mädchen, etwas kleiner als er, mit langen, schwarzen Haaren und stechend grünen Augen. Das Mädchen, das im Moment bewusstlos im Krankenflügel lag. Das Album enthielt sämtlich Bilder, die er oder Blaise Zabini, die einzige weitere Person, die wusste, dass er und Harry sich trafen, heimlich von ihr und Draco gemacht hatte. Es war sein erstes Geburtstagsgeschenk, dass er ihr überreichen würde und er hoffte innigst, dass sie es mögen würde. Mit einem letzten Blick auf eines der Fotos, auf dem sie sich beide verträumt lächelnd ansahen, schloss er das Album und begann damit, seine Koffer auszupacken.

* * *

Sie fing an, sich leicht zu bewegen. Langsam und etwas unsicher öffneten sich ihre großen, grünen Augen schließlich und sie blickte sich verwirrt um. Ihre Umgebung war noch unscharf und sie musste ein paar mal blinzeln, bis sie überhaupt klar sehen konnte. Sie war in einem, in weiß gehaltenen Saal, der vollgestellt mit frisch gemachten, leeren Betten war und unverkennbar nach Desinfektionsmitteln und verschiedenen Salben roch. Sie war in Hogwarts, genauer gesagt befand sie sich im Krankensaal des Schlosses. Wie zum Teufel war sie nur schon wieder an diesem Ort gelandet? War sie nicht gerade noch bei ihren Verwandten gewesen, in ihrem kleinen Zimmer und hatte dort die ersten Tage ihres Sommers verbracht? Etwas raschelte und sie zuckte zusammen. Sie war nicht alleine gewesen, wie sie angenommen hatte. Als sie ihren Kopf Richtung Tür drehte, erkannte sie eine große, schwarz gekleidete Person. Harry musste schlucken. Dort, keinen Meter von ihrem Bett entfernt, stand Professor Snape und starrte sie an. Ihre Bewegung schien ihn jedoch aus seiner Trance gerissen zu haben, denn blinzelte und richtete sich auf.

"Miss... Potter, da sie nun wieder bei Bewusstsein sind, kann sich Madam Pomfrey weiter um sie kümmern. Ich werde sie nur schnell holen." Und damit verschwand der Zaubertrankmeister in Richtung von Poppys Büro.

Severus Snape war nervös. Nein, nervös war nicht der richtige Ausdruck. Er hatte Angst, fühlte sich unwohl und irgend etwas schien mit seinen Eingeweiden nicht zu stimmen, sie zwickten und schmerzten seit sie aufgewacht war.

Er hatte den Krankensaal betreten, um ein paar seiner fertigen Zaubertränke abzuliefern. Über die Hälfte würde Harry schon allein in den nächsten Stunden benötigen. Langsam ging er auf ihr Bett zu und ließ seinen geübten Blick über ihrer still daliegenden Körper wandern. Harry war immer noch sehr blass, der Großteil ihrer blauen Flecken und Blutergüssen war jedoch schon verschwunden.

Mitleid und erstaunlicherweise auch Sorge mischten sich in seine analysierenden Gedankengänge. Das mussten die ersten väterlichen Gefühle sein, die sich hier bemerkbar machten. Er hatte Harry nie etwas Schlechtes gewunschen, allerdings hatten ihn Verletzungen oder andere Unglücke ihrerseits auch nie sonderlich belasten. Ausgenommen, sie befand sich in Lebensgefahr.

So in seine Gedanken versunken hatte er nicht einmal bemerkt, wie seine Tochter wieder aus ihrem Heilschlaf aufgewacht war und ihn dabei erwischte, wie er sie unverblümt anstarrte. Er hatte sich einfach viel zu lange gehen lassen. Und er war schon wieder dabei!

Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf über seine eigene Unachtsamkeit und beschleunigte seine Schritte zu Poppys persönlichen Räumen.

* * *

Als Severus Snape und Madam Pomfrey zurückkehrten, war Harry schon wieder eingeschlafen. Sie hatte sich leicht auf sie Seite gedreht und zu einem kleinen Ball zusammengerollt. Ihr einer Arm umklammerte ihr Kopfkissen, der andere war fest um ihren Bauch geschlungen.

Poppy ging auf das Bett zu und streckte gerade ihre Hand aus, um das friedlich schlafende Mädchen an der Schulter zu rütteln, als sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter spürte, die sie an ihrem Versuch hindern wollte. Erstaunt schaute sie auf und blickte in die dunklen, emotionslosen Augen von Professor Snape. Der Druck, den er ausübte, war nicht schmerzhaft, jedoch machte er keine Anstalten sie loszulassen, bis sie ihre Hand zurücknahm und einen Schritt nach hinten ging. Fragend sah sie den Professor an, in dessen Gesicht sie immer noch keine Gefühlsregung erkennen konnte.

"Sie ist vor Kurzem erst aufgewacht und jetzt nach ein paar Minuten schon wieder eingeschlafen. Wäre es nicht auch möglich ihre Untersuchung durchzuführen, während sie schläft? Morgen Früh hat sie dann noch genügend Zeit, uns zu erzählen, was passiert ist. Finden Sie nicht auch, Madam Pomfrey?"

Poppy stutze. Professor Snape hatte sich gerade für das Wohl einer Schülerin eingesetzt, und diese Schülerin gehörte nicht nur nicht einmal zu seinem Haus, sondern war keine geringere als Harry Jamelia Potter, Tochter seines seit Langem ermordeten Erzfeindes und Grund für Streitereien und Diskussionen jeglicher Art. Es musste ihm wirklich Ernst dabei sein, wenn er sich zu solch einer Aussage durchringen konnte.

Die Logik in seiner Argumentation konnte sie jedoch nicht unter den Teppich kehren. Das Mädchen war in einem grauenvollen Zustand bei ihr angekommen und sie aus ihrem Schlaf aufzuwecken, den sie so bitter nötig hatte, nur um ihr ein paar Fragen zu stellen, deren Antworten sie auch morgen bekommen und genügen würden, wäre nicht von Vorteil für ihre Genesung und ihre Gesundheit.

"Natürlich, Professor Snape, Sie haben vollkommen Recht. Ich werde, wenn es Ihnen Recht ist, dennoch ein paar Untersuchungen machen, nur um sicher zu gehen."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich ihrer Patientin und schwang ihren Zauberstab über ihre schlafende Form. Ein Stück leeres Pergament und eine Feder erschienen und nach wenigen Augenblicken fing die Feder etwas auf das Pergament zu schreiben. Als sie fertig war, nahm Madam Pomfrey das Blatt in die Hand und studierte es genauer.

"Ihr Zustand hat sich verbessert und sie ist jetzt stabil. Sollte nicht etwas Unvorhergesehenes geschehen, würde ich behaupten, dass sie spätestens in drei Tagen fit genug ist, um den Krankenflügel zu verlassen. Bis dahin sollte sie jedoch strikte Bettruhe haben und die Hauselfen sie sechs Mal am Tag mit keinen, ausgewogenen Mahlzeiten versorgen. Sie ist stark untergewichtig und wird nicht sehr viel essen können."

Poppy seufzte, drehte sich zu Severus um und sprach ihn direkt an.

"Ich kann immer noch nicht sagen, wie sie zu diesen Verletzungen kam. Sie sind zu zahlreich und schwerwiegend, um von einem Sturz oder einer Auseinandersetzung mit anderen Jugendlichen zu stammen. Außerdem ist mir noch etwas anderes Beunruhigendes aufgefallen."

Sie ging zu einem Schrank und kam mit einer Akte zurück. Bei näherer Betrachtung konnte Severus sie als Harrys Krankenakte ausmachen.

"Miss Potter weist nicht nur diese Verletzungen auf. Bei genauerem Hinsehen, konnte ihr Überbleibsel, Narben und Hinweise auf andere, wesentlich ältere Verletzungen erkennen. Sie ähneln in Art und Grad den Verletzungen, mit denen sie gestern bei uns ankam. Das Besondere, oder viel mehr Beunruhigende ist jedoch, dass ich diese Überbleibsel bei keiner meiner Untersuchungen in den letzten Jahren bemerkt habe. Ich habe verschiedene Tests durchgeführt, und kann mit Sicherheit sagen, dass einige sogar älter als zehn Jahre sein dürften. Wie Miss Potter, oder auch warum, sie verstecken konnte, ist mir ein Rätsel."

Sie räumte die Krankenakte wieder auf, lächelte schwach und wandte sich dann wieder an Severus.

"Im Moment können wir nicht mehr tun als warten. Es ist schon spät, Severus. Geh in dein Quartier und leg dich Schlafen. Vor morgen werden wir nichts Neues erfahren können. Gute Nacht, Severus."

Leise, um ihre Patientin nicht zu wecken, öffnete sie die großen Flügeltüren und ging in ihr Quartier. Unbewusst bekam sie mit, wie Severus ihren Worten folgte und sich Richtung Keller aufmachte.

Irgend etwas stimmte mit dem Mann nicht. Er war normalerweise nicht der Typ Mann, der sich um Schüler aus anderen Häusern kümmerte oder sich gar um sie sorgte. Seit gestern jedoch hatte er sich ständig für Miss Potter eingesetzt und ihr auch sonst ohne Widerworte bei ihrer Behandlung geholfen. Und heute Abend hatte er sogar ihrem Vortrag zugehört, ohne ein einziges Mal eine abwertende oder abfällige Bemerkung über Miss Potter und ihren Gesundheitszustand zu machen. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, würde sie behaupten, er mache sich große Sorgen und hätte fast schon Angst. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Das war einfach nicht sein Stil.

Mit einem letzten Seufzer legte sie sich in ihre Bett, losch das Licht und schlief sofort ein.

* * *

Als Severus dem Porträt das Passwort nannte und er durch die Öffnung sein Quartier betrat, fiel sein Blick auf seinen Patensohn, der, eine dicke Decke über seine Beine liegend, auf seinem Sofa saß und an einem seiner Hausaufsätze arbeitete. Auf dem Tisch lagen verschiedene Bücher und Notizblöcke und ein Tablett mit leeren Tellern und benutztem Besteck.

Draco war schon seit zwei Tagen bei ihm, dennoch hatte er kaum Zeit gehabt, sich mit ihm zu unterhalten und sich um ihn zu kümmern. Das ständige Tränke brauen für Poppy und für seine Tochter, die er außerdem auch noch alle zwei Stunden besuchen sollte, um sich von ihrem Zustand zu vergewissern, nahmen einen Großteil seiner Zeit in Anspruch, sodass er kaum Zeit fand für Draco.

Leise setzte er sich in den Sessel gegenüber des Sofas und beobachtete seinen Patensohn. Als dieser ihn nach ein paar Minuten noch nicht bemerkt hatte, räusperte er sich, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Draco hob den Kopf, schaute ihm in die Augen und lächelte kurz.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich nicht besser um dich kümmern kann und du so viel Zeit alleine verbringen musst, Draco."

"Kann Problem, Onkel Sev. So komme ich wenigstens dazu, meine Hausaufsätze zu erledigen. Außerdem ist deine Anwesenheit im Krankenflügel dringender gefragt, als bei mir. Ich komme schon alleine zurecht."

"Die Behandlung von Miss Potter nimmt viel Zeit in Anspruch. Sie war nicht gerade im besten Zustand, als sie bei uns ankam. Wir waren uns anfangs nicht einmal sicher, ob sie es bis heute überhaupt schaffen würde."

Severus blickte an Draco vorbei zum Kamin, in dem ein Feuer leise brannte und unheimliche Schatten an die Wände warf. Nein, sie hatten bis heute wirklich nicht sagen können, ob seine Tochter es überstehen würde. Wenn sie morgen Früh aufwachte, würde er ein eindringliches Gespräch mit ihr führen, wie sie zu diesen Verletzungen kam. Er hatte eine gewisse Vermutung, doch hoffentlich täuschte er sich hierbei.

Dracos Stimme riss ihn aus seinen unangenehmen Gedanken.

"Wie geht es ihr, Sev?"

"Das Schlimmste hat sie überstanden. Vor einer Stunde ist sie aus ihrem Heilschlaf aufgewacht. bevor wir ihr jedoch Fragen stellen konnten, ist sie schon wieder eingeschlafen. Morgen Früh wird sie wahrscheinlich wieder aufwachen. Dann werden wir auch endlich erfahren können, wie sie sich mal wieder in solch einen Zustand gebracht hat."

Severus Blick fiel auf seine Wanduhr und er bemerkte, wie spät es schon war.

"Am Besten gehen wir jetzt auch Schlafen. Es ist schon spät und wir werden morgen all unsere Energie brauchen, die wir aufbringen können. Du für deine Recherchen und Hausaufsätze und ich für ein Gespräch mit Miss Potter. Gute Nacht, Draco."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und ging in sein Schlafzimmer. Hätte er sich noch einmal umgedreht, dann hätte er die große Freude und Erleichterung in dem Gesicht seines Patensohnes gesehen, die sich dort breitgemacht hatte, seit er sagte, dass es Harry besser ginge.


	5. Kapitel 5

**Harry Potter und die unfreiwillige Stammbaumerforschung**

**Author:** FelesMagica

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch irgendeiner der folgenden Charaktere. Sie gehören J. K. Rowling. Severitus und fem!Harry habe ich mir auch als Inspirationsquelle geborgt. Also alles nicht von mir, leider. Allerdings gehört mir meine Handlung!

**Summary:** Harry J. Potter erscheint während den ferien plötzlich im Krankensaal von Hogwarts. Der Brief, der sich in ihrer Hand befindet, wird das Leben von vielen Menschen, dreier aber besonders, auf den Kopf stellen. femaleHarry, Severitus, bashings

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Warnings:** Diese Geschichte enthält graphische Darstellungen von Gewalt, Missbrauch, Selbstmord (und eventuell Sex in den späteren Kapiteln). Außerdem enthält sie female, aslo weiblichen Harry, Severitus und bashings.

Das gefällt Dir nicht? Dann lies nicht weiter!

* * *

**5. Probleme, Panikattacken und unorthodoxe Lösungsversuche:**

Mit einem Schrei wachte Harry auf. Ruckartig setzte sie sich in ihrem Betta auf und spähte hektisch hin und her. Ihr Herz raste und Schweiß ließ die dünnen Bettlaken an ihren Körper kleben. Doch niemand befand mit ihr im Zimmer, es war keine dunkle Gestalt neben ihrem Bett zu erkennen und niemand schrie sie an oder schlug wütend gegen ihre Zimmertür. Sie war allein.

Langsam beruhigte sich ihre Atmung und ihr Herzschlag wieder. Für einen kurzen Augenblick hatte sie geglaubt, sie wäre im Privet Drive 4, bei ihrer Familie. Was für eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass von allen Menschen auf dieser Welt ihre Verwandten sie am meisten hassten. Ihr Onkel und ihr Cousin übertrafen in ihrem Verhalten sogar Voldemort selbst. Der wollte sie zwar auch immer gerne tot sehen, jedoch versprach er ihr einen schnellen, schmerzlosen Tod, etwas, was ihr ihre einzig lebenden Verwandten nie zugestehen würden.

Mit einem Seufzer schüttelte Harry ihr Kopfkissen auf und legte sich wieder hin. Wie automatisch legte sie sich so auf die Seite, dass die Tür sich in ihrem Blickfeld befand und rollte sich zu einem sicheren Ball zusammen. Um sie herum war es finster, bis auf die schwachen Lichtspiele, die sie durch die Milchglasscheiben der großen, weißen Flügeltüren sehen konnte und ihre Umgebung leicht erhellten.

Harry blinzelte. Flügeltüren? Milchglasscheiben? So etwas gab es bei ihr zu Hause nicht. Ihre Zimmertür war aus massiven Eichenholz und wies Kratzspuren und Schäden der verschiedensten Arten auf. Sie war nicht mehr zu Hause, doch wo war sie dann?

Ihr Blick fiel auf ihren Nachttisch. Dort sah sie nicht nur ihr Zauberstab, sondern auch eine ganze Reihe an kleinen Fläschchen, unterschiedlichster Formen und verschiedenster Farben. Alle waren beschriftet und an einer dieser Flaschen lehnte eine doppelt gefaltete Grußkarte. Sie war in Hogwarts, wo sonst würde man ihr erlauben, ihren Zauberstab für alle Welt sichtbar auf dem Nachttisch liegen zu lassen.

Sie griff nach der Karte. Im Mondschein konnte sie nach einigen Versuchen die Handschrift von Madam Pomfrey erkennen.

_"Sollten Sie Schmerzen haben, oder nicht einschlafen können, fühlen Sie sich bitte frei genug, die entsprechenden Tränke als Unterstützung zu nehmen. _

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen und eine gute Besserung,_

_Madam Pomfrey"_

Harry seufzte, legte die Karte zurück auf ihren Nachttisch und griff nach dem Fläschchen, das mit _Traumloser Schlaf_ beschriftet war. Sie konnte sich an ihren Traum, der sie vorhin aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte, zwar nicht mehr erinnern, jedoch verspürte sie immer noch die beklemmende, alles erfassende Angst, die er in ihr hervorgerufen hatte. Mit ihrem Glück, würde sie wahrscheinlich ohne dem Schlaftrank nicht mehr einschlafen können und wäre dann am nächsten Morgen nicht einmal mehr fit genug, um selbstständig aufs Klo gehen zu können. Und das musste nun wirklich nicht sein.

Ohne zu Zögern setzte sie das Fläschchen an die Lippen und trank den Inhalt in einem Zug. Sie musste schaudern. Der Trank war so widerlich wie eh und je. Konnte sich Professor Snape beim Geschmack nicht etwas mehr Mühe geben?

Snape, er war auch hier in Hogwarts. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie sogar schon gesehen und sich mit Madam Pomfrey gemeinsam um sie gekümmert. Immerhin würde somit seine Vermutung vom letzten Jahr, dass sie doch nicht ganz so verwöhnt sei, wie er zuerst angenommen hatte, bestätigen.

Sie würde mit ihm über den Brief sprechen müssen. Seine Reaktion darauf wollte sie sich gar nicht vorstellen. Aber vielleicht, vielleicht würde er sie als seine Tochter akzeptieren und versuchen, ein Vater für sie zu sein.

Mit diesem Gedanken und mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht schlief sie schließlich ein. Doch das Lächeln sollte ihr nicht lange vergönnt sein.

* * *

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, sah sie das Gesicht von Madam Pomfrey über ihr schweben und stieß einen kurzen, schrillen Schrei aus. Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf und hielt eine Hand über ihr rasendes Herz. Madam Pomfrey hatte sich sofort nach ihrem Schrei aufgerichtet und sah sie besorgt an. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr Herzschlag und sie senkte ihre Hand.

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte vielmals, Madam Pomfrey, Sie haben mich nur etwas erschreckt."

"Kein Problem, Miss Potter." Das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erreichte ihre Augen nicht.

"Wenn es Ihnen nicht ausmacht, würde ich gerne einfach nur ein paar Checks machen, um zu überprüfen, wie Ihre Genesung voranschreitet. Haben Sie etwas dagegen, Miss Potter?"

Harry schüttelte stumm ihren Kopf und Madam Pomfrey widmete sich ausschließlich dem Pergament in ihrer Hand.

"Ihre Heilung schreitet gut voran, Miss Potter. Wenn es so weitergeht, dürften Sie in spätestens drei Tagen den Krankenflügel verlassen und ihr Quartier beziehen."

Diese Worte brachten ein Lächeln im Gesicht des Mädchens hervor. Im ganzen Schloss war sie dafür bekannt und spaßte und lachte man darüber, dass Harry Potter auch nicht nur eine Sekunde länger als wirklich nötig im Krankenflügel bleiben würde. Eher würde sie noch unter großen Schmerzen und halb tot hinausmarschieren, als in jenen Gefilden der Hölle zu verbleiben.

"Was mich jedoch sehr interessieren würde, ist, wie Sie zu jenen Verletzungen kamen Miss Potter."

Das Lächeln erstarb auf Harrys Gesicht. Ihr wurde unwohl. Das verlief gar nicht so, wie sie es sich erhofft hatte.

Als das Mädchen darauf nichts erwiderte, sah sich Madam Pomfrey dazu genötigt, ihre Frage etwas zu erläutern.

"Ich meine, diese Verletzungen können eindeutig nicht von einem Sturz herkommen. Sie haben zwar Hämatome, jedoch befinden diese sich nicht an den Stellen, die für einen Sturz sprechen würden. Sie haben welche im Gesicht, am Rücken, den Armen und dem Bauchbereich. Am Hals haben Sie einen Bluterguss der aussieht, als hätte jemand versucht, Sie zu erwürgen. Sie haben gebrochene Rippen und gebrochene Knochen an vielen anderen Stellen des Körpers. Manche sind neu, manche sind älter und manche sind sogar schon schief zusammengewachsen. Dazu kommen Narben auf den Armen, dem Bauch und dem Rücken. Die an Bauch und Rücken sehen aus, als ob Sie mit etwas geschlagen worden wären. Die an den Armen sehen eher aus wie Verletzungen hervorgerufen durch Messer und andere spitze Gegenstände. Solche Verletzungen kommen nicht durch einen oder mehrere Stürze, auch nicht durch Raufereien oder Schlägereien mit anderen Jugendlichen. Nun, Miss Potter, möchten Sie mich vielleicht aufklären, wie Sie zu diesen Verletzungen kamen?"

Harry zitterte. _Sie weiß es. Sie weiß von allen Verletzungen. Sie weiß, was bei uns zu Hause passiert._ Wie ein Mantra zogen sich diese drei Sätze durch ihre Gedanken. Sie fühlte sich hilflos und hatte Angst. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwer und das Zittern verstärkte sich.

Madam Pomfreys Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Miss Potter, Harry, Sie brauchen keine Angst zu haben. Was es auch ist, Sie können es mir erzählen. Es wird Ihnen nichts passieren, darauf können Sie sich verlassen."

_Darauf kannst du dich verlassen! _Welch harmlose Worte, doch welch klare Drohung. In ihrem Kopf lief alles durcheinander. Da war _Sie weiß es. Sie weiß von allen Verletzungen. Sie weiß, was bei uns zu Hause passiert. _Verschiedene Gesichter und Gestalten erschienen vor ihr, verhöhnten sie, lachten sie aus, schrieen sie an und attackierten sie. Und überall dem hörte sie die Stimme ihres Onkels _Darauf kannst du dich verlassen! _

Das Mädchen fing an zu hyperventilieren. Poppy wusste nicht, warum, aber Harry Potter durchlebte gerade eine Panikattacke der besonders heftigen Sorte. Sie zitterte und wimmerte, ihre Augen waren unfokusiert und ihre Hände verkrampften sich derartig stark, dass die Fingernägel blutige Abdrücke hinterließen. Sie musste dem Mädchen helfen, irgendwie.

Entschlossen trat sie einen Schritt nach vorne, umfasste einen ihrer Arme und zog sie zu sich in eine feste Umarmung. Vielleicht würde das dem Mädchen helfen, sie von ihrer Panik befreien. Sich an ihrer Schulter auszuweinen würde ihr gut tun und dabei helfen, wenn sie ihr dann erzählen sollte, was passiert war. Womit Poppy auch gerechnet hatte, es entsprach in keinster Weise Harrys Reaktion.

Sobald sie ihre Arme um die dürren Schultern des Mädchens gelegt hatte, fing dieses an, um sich zu schlagen. Ein lauter, gequälter Schrei entkam ihrer Kehle und hallte unheimlich im Krankenflügel wider. Poppy hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun das Mädchen festzuhalten, um zu garantieren, dass es sich nicht selber verletzte. Dennoch bekam sie mit, wie Harrys Augen übergingen, bevor sie die Möglichkeit hatte, ihr einen Beruhigungstrank zu geben, und sie ohnmächtig wurde.

_... (Erinnerung Anfang) ..._

_Bis zu Harrys 14. Geburtstag verlief alles wie immer. Sie kam den Sommer über "nach Hause", oder, wie sie es nannte, "Harry Potters persönliche, kleine Hölle - Vorbereitung auf das Jenseits". Ihre lieben Verwandten würden ihr jeden Tag eine ewig lange Liste an Aufgaben geben, die sie bis zum Ende des Tages erfüllen musste. Wenn nicht, würde sie nichts zu Essen bekommen. Nicht, dass wenn sie was zu Essen bekam, dies für ein Kleinkind reichen würde. Ihre Tante würde sie drangsalieren und ihr Cousin sie schikanieren und beleidigen. Ab und zu würde er sie mal schlagen. Ihr Onkel würde sie schließlich, wenn er von seiner Arbeit wieder zurückkam, anschreien und ihr eine Tracht Prügel verpassen. So war es schon immer und damit konnte sie umgehen._

_Doch letztes Jahr, als sie 15 wurde, änderte sich alles. Ihre Tagesabläufe unterschieden sich immer noch nicht von denen der Jahre davor. Sie arbeitete, wurde gedemütigt, angeschrieen und geschlagen. Doch eines Nachts kam etwas Neues, viel Schlimmeres hinzu._

_Die Stimmung in der Familie hatte sich geändert. Onkel Vernon hatte Schwierigkeiten in seinem Beruf und fürchtete um seine Arbeit. Dudley wurde immer dicker, so dick, dass der Schularzt seinen Eltern einen ernsten Brief schrieb, in dem stand, dass Dudley seinen 30. Geburtstag nicht erleben würde, wenn er so weiter machte, wie bisher. Seine Eltern waren geschockt und wollten den Arzt wegen Verleumdung anzeigen. Als ihnen aber selbst drei völlig fremde, miteinander nicht in Verbindung stehende Ärzte die gleiche Prognose überbrachten, fingen sie an, den Worten der Ärzte Gehör zu schenken. Dudley wurde auf eine Esskur geschickt und würde erst wieder zu seiner Familie und in die Schule zurückkommen, wenn er mindestens 25 Kilo abgenommen hatte. Dass dies ein gutes Jahr oder länger dauern konnte, war allen, vor allem seinen Eltern, wohl bewusst._

_Petunia wurde durch die Sorge um ihren Sohn, ihr Ein und Alles in ihrem Leben, aufgefressen. Sie vernachlässigte ihr Aussehen, ihre Freunde, ihre sozialen Angelegenheiten, ihren Haushalt und sogar, und das war das Schlimmste, ihre ehelichen Pflichten. Onkel Vernon bekam sie kaum noch zu Gesicht und wenn, dann war Anfassen strengstens verboten. Diese Entwicklung in seiner Ehe trug nicht gerade positiv zu seiner Stimmung und seinen Sorgen um seine Arbeit bei._

_Eines Abends, als Petunia schon schlafend in ihrem Bett lag und Harry gerade dabei war, den letzten Hausaufsatz für die Schule zu vollenden, kam Onkel Vernon wütend nach Hause. Er schmiss die Wohnungstür mit einem lauten Knall zu und stürmte dann die Treppen nach oben. Harry hatte es gerade noch so geschafft, ihre Bücher und Pergamentrollen in den Schrank zu werfen, als auch schon ihre Zimmertür aufgerissen wurde und ihr Onkel in ihr Zimmer gestürmt kam. Er atmete schwer, sein Gesicht war tiefrot und Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn und unter seinem Hemd. Drohend ging er auf Harry zu._

"_Ich wurde runtergestuft. Mein Chef war mit meiner Arbeit nicht zufrieden und ließ mich durch einen _bessern, kompeteren _Mitarbeiter ersetzen. Sagte, ich wäre zu verkrampft, würde alle Kunden verjagen und solle mich mehr entspannen. Sag mir, du Freak, wie soll ich mich entspannen, wenn ich meine Frau nicht einmal mehr zum Abschied küssen darf? Geschweige denn, Sex mit ihr zu haben. Wie soll denn das gehen?!"_

_Harry wurde schlecht. Diese Bilder, diese Vorstellungen würden sie bis an ihr Lebensende verfolgen. Ihre Tante und ihr Onkel, nackt, beide, gemeinsam. Eughh. Sie glaubte, sie müsse sich übergeben. Einatmen, Ausatmen. Ahh. Besser. Da fiel ihr auf, dass ihr Onkel immer noch redete._

_Während Harry geistig abwesend war, kam Vernon eine Idee. Sie war ekelig und ganz und gar unmoralisch, doch sie könnte funktionieren. Er sah seine Nichte genauer an und gratulierte sich im Geiste. Ja, das könnte wirklich funktionieren. Vorsichtig ging er auf sie zu, ohne dass sie es bemerkte. Erst seine Stimme riss sie wieder aus ihren Überlegungen._

"_Ich weiß, Freak, dass du an allem Schuld bist." Seine Stimme war hart, ein leises, gefährliches Zischen. Er dankte dem Herren, dass es so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen war, ihre Zimmertüre hinter sich zu schließen. Seine Frau musste davon wirklich nichts mitbekommen. "Du hast meine Tunie verhext, sodass sie nicht mehr von mir angefasst werden will. Und du hast auch mich verhext, dass ich verkrampft bin und nicht mehr richtig arbeiten kann. Ich weiß es, leugne es nicht, Freak. " _

_Kein halber Meter trennte ihn mehr von seiner Nichte. Er konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Atmen beschleunigte und ihre Augen ängstlich hin und her zuckten, als ob sie nach einem Fluchtweg suchte. Doch es gab keinen. Sie hatte sich selbst in eine Ecke manövriert und er versperrt mit seinem Körper den einzigen Ausweg. Sie versteifte sich und senkte den Kopf, als würde sie Schläge erwarten. Intelligentes Kind._

"_Es gibt nur eine Chance für dich, das wieder gut zu machen." Mit einer plötzlichen Bewegung riss er sie herum und an sich heran. In einem eisernen Griff seiner linken Hand um ihre Handgelenke drückte er ihren Rücken an seine Brust. "Sorg dafür, dass Petunia sich wieder für mich interessiert. Du hast bis morgen Zeit, Freak. Wenn nicht, werde ich mit dir vorlieb nehmen müssen. Und glaube mir, dass mir, im Gegensatz zu dir, das Ekel bereiten wird."_

_Harry hatte Angst. Ihr Onkel meinte es ernst. Wenn Petunia nicht morgen aus ihrer Lethargie erwachen und ihn befriedigen würde, würde er sich an ihr vergehen und sie vergewaltigen. Das konnte nur ein Scherz sein, oder? Er würde das nicht wirklich tun? _

_Wie um ihre Ahnung zu bestätigen, spürte sie, wie sich seine rechte Hand bewegte. Aus einem Reflex heraus schloss sie die Augen. Denn jetzt würde er sie gleich schlagen, wie jeden Abend. Doch es kam kein Schlag. Statt dessen spürte sie eine Hand, die sich unter ihren Pulli arbeitete. Harry stockte der Atem. Sie versteifte sich und kniff die Augen zu. Atmen funktionierte nicht mehr. Wie in Trance spürte sie, wie sich die Hand ihres Onkels unter ihren Pulli arbeitete, wie er langsam mit seinen Fingern ihren Bauch streichelte und dann die Hand nach oben strich, wo sie am Brustansatz verweilte. Harry regte sich immer noch nicht, ihre Gedanken waren wie gefroren. Das Einzige, das sie mitbekam, war die Hand ihres Onkels, die Hand, die gerade ihre Brüste streichelte. Sie war grob, tat ihr weh und hinterließ mit Sicherheit blaue Flecken. Minuten vergingen, in denen sie nur die Hand an ihren Brüsten spürte. Onkel Vernon schien seinen Spaß zu haben, denn sein Atem wurde schneller und hektischer. Er spielte mit ihren Nippeln und hinterließ Kratzer auf ihrer Haut. Dann ließ er seine Hand wieder sinken, weg von ihren Brüsten, zu ihrem Bauchnabel. Dort verweilte die Hand wieder. Doch anstatt sie unter ihrem Pulli herauszuziehen, sank die Hand weiter, zu ihrem Hosenbund. Plötzlich war sie unter ihrer Hose, nah, ganz in der Nähe ihres Schahmbereichs. Ein Wimmern entwich Harrys Kehle._

_Harrys Wimmern riss sie beide in die Realität zurück. Onkel Vernon zog seine Hand zurück und Harry konnte wieder atmen. Ihr Onkel hielt sie immer noch fest an sich gedrückt. Seine rechte Hand hob sich und prallte mit voller Wucht in ihr Gesicht. Mit der anderen stieß er Harry von sich, in Richtung Bett._

"_Du weißt, Freak, was ich will. Wenn Petunia morgen nicht mit mir schläft, wirst du es machen müssen. Du weißt, was dich erwartet."_

_Der Ekel, den er versuchte in seinem Gesicht heraufzubeschwören, erreicht seine Augen nicht. In ihnen spiegelten sich Lust und Triebhaftigkeit wider. Er sah sie noch einmal abfällig an und verließ dann ihr Zimmer. _

_Harry, immer noch benommen, bemerkte nicht einmal, wie er ihre Zimmertüre schloss. Das Einzige, was sie wollte war von hier zu verschwinde. Sie rollte sich auf ihrem Bett zusammen und fing leise an, sich in den Schlaf zu weinen._

_

* * *

__Seit diesem Augenblick hatte sich alles verändert. Harry am nächsten Morgen ihre Zaubertranksachen durchwühlt und ein Kraut gefunden, das schon in kleinen Dosen stark aphrodisierend wirkte. Sie hatte es ihrer Tante unter ihr Abendessen gemischt und als ihr Onkel am Abend nach Hause kam, bebte das ganze Haus. Harry lag nur zusammengekauert unter ihrer Decke und versuchte verzweifelt die Geschehnisse um sie herum auszublenden.__Auch für Harry hatte sich vieles geändert, jedoch zum Schlechteren. Sie bekam Angstzustände, wenn jemand sie anfasste und Panikattacken, wenn sie umarmt, festgehalten und überrascht wurde. In Hogwarts wurde dann alles nur noch schlimmer. Sie ertrug es nicht, sich vor ihren Klassenkameradinnen umzuziehen, sie mied den Gemeinschaftsraum und die Große Halle. Im Unterricht versuchte sie, so weit wie möglich von allen anderen entfernt zu sitzen. Doch das Schlimmste war Quidditch, ihr geliebtes Quidditch. Körperlicher Kontakt ließ sich dort nicht vermeiden. Und so überraschte es sie auch nicht, dass sie nach jedem Spiel im Krankenflügel aufwachte. Entweder hatte jemand sie gerammt, sie fiel vom Besen, hyperventilierte und musste in den Krankenflügel, oder sie gewannen, sie wurde von allen umarmt, hyperventilierte und musste dann in den Krankenflügel. Da sie eigentlich fast immer gewannen, war die Chance, dass sie bei Madam Pomfrey aufwachen würde, sehr, sehr groß._

_Ihr Onkel kam nun jeden Abend in ihr Zimmer, um verschiedenste Stellen ihres Körpers zu betatschen. Er schien seine Taten als eine Art Glücksbringer zu sehen, denn seit er damit anfing, ging es in seinem Leben nur noch aufwärts. Seine mit Aphrodisiaka zugedröhnte Ehefrau erfüllte ihm jeden Wunsch und jede noch so dreckige Fantasie und auch im Beruf ging es aufwärts. Sein Chef ließ ihn Befördern und er wurde sogar noch für seine hervorragenden Dienste ausgezeichnet. Für ihn rechtfertigte dies seine Tat._

_Ihre Freunde waren keine Hilfe. Sie dachten, sie wollte unbedingt die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich lenken, und fingen bald an, sie zu meiden oder gar zu ignorieren. Nur Draco war für sie da, doch sie hatten immer weniger Zeit, sich zu sehen und auch ihm konnte sie nicht sagen, was sie belastete. Was sie auch gar nicht musste, denn er war trotzdem für sie da, saß einfach nur neben ihr und gab ihr das Gefühl, dass alles wieder Gut werden würde. _

_Da ihre Freunde und Klassenkameraden sich von ihr distanzierten, hatte sie mehr Zeit, sich auf ihre Fächer vorzubereiten. Sie wurde ein Stammgast in der Bibliothek und verbrachte schließlich sogar mehr Zeit dort, als Hermine. Das war dann auch der Grund dafür, dass sie Voldemort besiegen konnte. Sie fand ein paar alte, vergessene Zaubersprüche und einen interessanten, nicht ganz ungefährlichen Zaubertrank. In ihrer Verzweiflung kombinierte sie die Sprüche und den Trank, mit einem erstaunlichen Ergebnis. Als Voldemort sie das nächste Mal angreifen wollte, hatte sie alles, was sie brauchte parat und schaffte es mit etwas Glück und noch viel mehr Geschick, ihn zu zerstören._

_Doch die Hände, seine Hände, suchten sie immer noch heim._

_... (Erinnerung Ende) ..._

Hände. Überall waren seine Hände. Seine schmutzigen, widerlichen Hände. Und sie machten sie schmutzig, überall schmutzig. So fürchterlich dreckig.

Harry wachte mit dem Geschmack von Beruhigungs- und Schlaftrank im Mund auf. Sie erinnerte sich. Madam Pomfrey hatte sie untersucht, hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie Verletzungen hatte, schwerwiegende Verletzungen. Sie sagte, dass sie sich nicht vorstellen könne, wie sie, Harry, sich diese Verletzungen hatte zuziehen können. Und da war es passiert. Sie hatte keine Luft mehr bekommen und wieder angefangen zu hyperventilieren. Dann war Madam Pomfrey auf sie zugekommen, hatte sie am Arm angefasst und dann umarmt. Von da an war unscharf geworden. Kurz bevor sie dann gar nichts mehr sehen konnte und ohnmächtig geworden war, konnte sie noch einmal Madam Pomfrey erkennen, wie sie verzweifelt versuchte, sie festzuhalten. Dann war alles schwarz.

Schaudernd sah sich Harry um. Sie war wieder alleine im Krankenflügel. Kein Licht fiel vom Gang oder dem Büro in den Saal hinein.

Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und sie fing an zu zittern. Madam Pomfrey wollte ihr Geheimnis wissen, hatte immer und immer wieder danach gefragt. Mein Gott! Sie hatte eine Panikattacke, als sie sie angefasst hat. Madam Pomfrey war nicht dumm, sie würde wissen, was so ein Verhalten bedeutete und wie es zustande kam. Sie würde es dem Schulleiter erzählen und garantiert allen anderen Lehrern. Und die würden es dann ihren Mitschülern erzählen. Damit sie auf sie Rücksicht nähmen und immer nett zu ihr wären. Gott! Was wenn sie sie bemitleiden würden, oder noch schlimmer, sich über sie lustig machten?

Sie konnte es sich genau vorstellen. Die hämisch grinsenden Gesichter, die sie abfällig und mit Ekel anstarrten. Harry Jamelia Potter, Retterin der Zauberergemeinschaft, Siegerin um Voldemort, den bösesten und gemeinsten Zauberer, den die Welt je gesehen hatte, geistig, körperlich und sexuell missbraucht von einem _Muggel._ Sie war ein Schwächlich, ein Nichts, ein _Freak. _Niemand würde mit ihr etwas zu tun haben wollen.

Sie würde dem zuvorkommen müssen. Sie würde etwas dagegen tun müssen, dass jemand dahinter kam, was jeden sommer wirklich bei ihr zu Hause passierte. Diese Schande würde sie nicht ertragen, sie würde sie umbringen. Ein Schluchzer entkam ihrer Kehle und sie fing noch stärker an zu zittern. Wenn sie nur etwas tun könnte irgend etwas, damit sie das nicht erleben musste. Vielleicht könnte sie einen Portschlüssel machen und einfach verschwinden, oder sie spräche _Oblivate_ gegen sich selbst aus, oder, wenn sie es bis zum Verbotenen Wald schaffen würde, vielleicht könnte ein Tier sie somweit verletzten, dass man sie nicht mehr erkennen würde oder dass sie sogar starb...

Etwas blitzte im Mondlicht. Harry blinzelte, aus ihren Überlegungen herausgeworfen. Dort, in der Ecke des Krankenflügels, lagen ihre Sachen. Sie ging näher heran und konnte ihre Kleidung, Überreste von Dudleys zu klein gewordener Kleidung, die sie mit viel Mühe umgeschneidert hatte, erkennen. Fein säuberlich zusammengelegt bildeten sie einen kleinen Stapel. Daneben hatte man ihren Zauberstab, ihre Taschenuhr, den silbernen Kompass ihrer Mutter und der Taschenspiegel, dass sie immer bei sich trug, gelegt. Aufregung machte sich in Harry breit. All diese Sachen trug sie normalerweise in ihren Hosentaschen. Das heißt, da müsste sich ja auch...

Ja! Ihre Fingerspitzen fanden das spitze Objekt, das im Mondlicht vorhin so verheißungsvoll geglitzert hatte. Mit zittrigen fingern brachte sie es nah an sich heran und kehrte auf unsicheren Beinen zu ihrem Krankenbett zurück.

Erleichtert ließ sie sich auf ihr Bett fallen und betrachtete das Objekt in ihrer Hand. Es war das Taschenmesser von Sirius. Im Mondlicht konnte sie die feine Verzierung am Griff ausmachen, der nun in verschiedenen Farben schimmerte. Die Klinge war scharf und fein, kein einziger Kratzer zerstörte ihre Perfektion. Mit zittrigen Finger fuhr sie die Klinge entlang. Jetzt, jetzt hatte sie alles, was sie zum Glücklichsein brauchte.

Mit einem festen Griff ihrer rechten Hand umfasste das Messer. Mit der linken Hand suchte sie nach den nötigen Tränken und stellte sie alle in ihrer Nähe auf. Man hatte ihr mehrere starke Beruhigungstränke dagelassen, dazu noch einen Schlaftrank und drei verschiedene Tränke gegen Schmerzen verschiendester Stärke. Nachdem sich alles dort befand, wo sie es brauchte, lehnte sie sich mit dem Rücken am Kopfteil ihres Bettes an, streckte ihre Beine aus und rollte die beiden Ärmel ihres Schlafanzuges bis zu ihren Ellenbögen hinauf.

Sie spürte keine Furcht, keine Angst vor dem, was kommen würde. Nur Freude und Erleichterung darüber, dass es bald, endlich vorbei sein würde. Dann würde ihr Leben erst wirklich beginnen.

Mit über Jahre hinweg erworbener Perfektion setzte sie die Klinge an ihrem Unterarm an, drückte stark auf und zog sie einmal quer hinüber. Ein leises Kratzen war zu hören. Langsam begann der Schnitt sich rot zu färben und ein kleines Rinnsal an Blut floss ihren Arm hinunter. Harry zögerte nicht. Wenn sie wollte, dass es funktionierte, würde sie sich beeilen müssen. Wieder und wieder setzte sie die Klinge an ihrem Arm an, zog sie quer hinüber und genoss das leise Kratzen von Metall über Haut. Ihr Arm war jetzt schon blutüberströmt, doch sie war noch nicht fertig. Sie gab das Messer in die andere Hand und wiederholte die Schnitte und Ritze. Langsam hatte sie kein Gefühl mehr in der rechten Hand und ihr linker Arm war auch schon ganz rot voller Blut. Das Messer fiel ihr aus der Hand und etwas ungeschickt griff sie nach den Fläschchen. Fläschchen um Fläschchen kippte sie den Inhalt hinunter und konnte spüren, wie die Tränke anfingen zu wirken. Nach dem letzten Trank ließ sie sich erschöpft in die Kissen sinken und schloss die Augen.

Die Tränke würden in Stärke und Masse ihre Atmung und ihren Herzschlag verlangsamen. Sollte sie also nicht an Blutverlust sterben, so würde sie trotzdem sterben und zwar an der Überdosis der Zaubertränke. Sie spürte schon, wie sie sich leichter zu fühlen begann. Ihr Herzschlag wurde schwerer und langsamer und dröhnte in ihren Ohren.

_Sie werden mir dankbar sein_, dachte sie. _Ich erspare ihnen allen meine ungewünschte und abnormale Person. Ich bin ein Freak, und verdiene es nicht, mit ihnen gemeinsam glücklich zu sein. _Das Gesicht des Schulleiters erschien vor ihren Augen. _Dumbledore wird mich nicht vermissen. Ich habe meine Aufgabe erfüllt. Voldemort ist besiegt. das war meine Lebensaufgabe, etwas anderes gibt es für mich nicht zu tun. _Nacheinader wurde das Gesicht zu jedem ihrer Freunde. _Sie werden glücklich sein. Sie können ihr Leben genießen und müssen sich nicht mit mir abgeben. Vielleicht, vielleicht werden sie sogar alle glücklich. _Die Gesichter wurden immer undeutlicher. Nach ihren Freunden erschien das Gesicht von Professor Snape. Harry musste einen Schluchzer unterdrücken. _Er wird nie erfahren, dass er eine Tochter hat, dass _ich_ seine Tochter bin. Gut für ihn. Er wäre sonst nicht glücklich. _Langsam veränderte sich das Gesicht wieder. Schwarze Haare wurden zu silberblonden und dunkle Augen zu silbergrauen. Das freundliche Gesicht von Draco Malfoy lächelte ihre entgegen. Eine Träne entwich ihrem Auge und rollte sanft ihre Wange hinunter. _Draco, ich werde dich vermissen. Du warst der beste Freund, den ich je hatte. Du weißt gar nicht, wie viel du mir bedeutest, wie sehr ich dich liebe. Glaube mir, es ist besser so. Du willst diese Seite von mir nicht kennen, willst mit dieser Schande nicht leben. Lebe wohl, Draco._

Sie hörte nicht, wie der Alarm losging und den Krankenflügel in einen Wechsel aus unnatürlichem Gelb und hellem Weiß tauchte. Sie hörte auch nicht, wie die Flügeltüren und die Bürotür aufgerissen wurden und mit einem lauten Krach gegen die Mauer knallten. Sie sah auch nicht die entsetzten Gesichter von Madam Pomfrey und ihrem Vater, Professor Snape, die erst aus ihrer Erstarrung erwachten, als es schon zu spät war und ihr Kopf mit einem dumpfen Schlag auf dem Boden des Krankenflügels aufschlug, als sie langsam zur Seite gekippt war. Von all dem bekam Harry nichts mehr mit.


	6. Kapitel 6

**Harry Potter und die unfreiwillige Stammbaumerforschung**

**Author:** FelesMagica

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch irgendeiner der folgenden Charaktere. Sie gehören J. K. Rowling. Severitus und fem!Harry habe ich mir auch als Inspirationsquelle geborgt. Also alles nicht von mir, leider. Allerdings gehört mir meine Handlung!

**Summary:** Harry J. Potter erscheint während den Ferien plötzlich im Krankensaal von Hogwarts. Der Brief, der sich in ihrer Hand befindet, wird das Leben von vielen Menschen, dreier aber besonders, auf den Kopf stellen. femaleHarry, Severitus, bashings

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Warnings:** Diese Geschichte enthält graphische Darstellungen von Gewalt, Missbrauch, Selbstmord (und eventuell Sex in den späteren Kapiteln). Außerdem enthält sie female, also Harry, Severitus und bashings.

Das gefällt Dir nicht? Dann lies nicht weiter!

* * *

**6. Interessenskonflikte und Lösungsansätze:**

"Oh mein Gott! Verdammte Scheiße!"

Es war das erste Mal seit Professor Snape angefangen hatte in Hogwarts zu unterrichten, dass Poppy wahres Entsetzen in seiner Stimme hörte und er sich soweit gehen ließ, dass er in der Öffentlichkeit, im Beisein anderer Menschen fluchte. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst gewesen, hätte sie vermutlich gelacht und den Tag rot in ihrem Kalender angestrichen.

Doch ihre Situation war ernst. Ein schrilles Pfeifen hatte sie von einem lebensbedrohlichen Zustand auf der Krankenstation benachrichtigt. Verdutzt wie sie am Anfang war, hatte ihr Hirn erst ein paar Sekunden gebraucht um zu registrieren, was gerade vor sich ging. Waren nicht alle Schülerinnen und Schüler zu Hause? Musste der Alarm also zwangsweise nicht ein Fehlalarm sein?

Erst nachdem sie sich missmutig ihren Morgenmantel übergezogen hatte, fiel es ihre siedenheiß ein. Potter, Harry Potter, höchstwahrscheinlich missbraucht und vielleicht sogar vergewaltig, befand sich alleine auf im Krankenflügel. Ihr Verhalten war beunruhigend gewesen, erschreckend, um genauer zu sein. Sie war in eine Panikattacke verfallen, sobald das Gesprächsthema ihr Zuhause und ihre Familie betrafen. Sie hatte mehrere Beruhigungstränke in ihren Magen zaubern müssen, um sie endlich von ihrer Angstvorstellung zu befreien. Konnte es nicht sein, dass sie...? War es nicht sogar sehr wahrscheinlich...?

Mit plötzlicher Panik und einem beängstigendem Gefühl der schlimmen Vorahnung war sie aus ihrem Schlafgemach herausgestürmt und auf den Krankenflügel zugerannt. Hinter sich nahm sie flüchtig war, wie Professor Snape, anscheinend auch durch den Alarm aufgeschreckt, ebenfalls in großer Eile auf ihr Ziel zusteuerte.

Was sie sah, als sie die Türen des Krankensaales mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung aufstieß, war nicht einmal im Geringsten das, was sie erwartet hatte. Mit riesig aufgerissen Augen und vor Entsetzen leicht geöffneten Mund, starrte sie auf das Bild das sich ihr bot. Harry saß noch aufrecht in ihrem Bett. Ihre Augen waren weit, jedoch vollkommen unfokusiert. An ihren dünnen Armen lief das Blut in Strömen herunter, ihr Nachthemd entlang, das schon völlig in einem blutroten Ton sich vollgesogen hatte, bevor es dann schließlich in einer großen Lage auf den hellen Boden des Krankenflügels tropfte.

All dies nahm ihr Verstand in dem Bruchteil von Sekunden auf. Sie war erstarrt, wusste nicht, was sie nun tun sollte. Seit sie in Hogwarts angefangen hatte als Krankenschwester zu arbeiten, war ihr so eine schwerwiegende Situation noch nicht untergekommen. In verschieden Kursen hatte man sie auf diese Situation vorbereitet, Bildmaterial wurde ihnen gezeigt, Gespräche mit Opfern durchgeführt und der psychologische Hintergrund solcher Taten beleuchtet. Es waren wochenlange Seminare und Übungen gewesen, die sie damals als vollkommen überflüssig und zu langwierig empfand. Jetzt jedoch wünschte sie sich nichts sehnlicher als in diesen Stunden besser aufgepasst zu haben und sich mehr mit den Gefahren und Handlungsweisen solcher Taten auseinander gesetzt zu haben. Um vollkommen ehrlich zu sein - sie war überfordert.

Eine Bewegung direkt vor ihr riss sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken. Gerade rechtzeitig konzentrierte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Mädchen vor ihr, um noch mitzubekommen, wie ihr Körper langsam zur Seite rutschte und mit einem dumpfen, die Magengegend umdrehenden Geräusch auf dem Boden landete.

Genau diesen Augenblick wählte Professor Snape um nach ihr durch die großen Flügeltüren des Krankensaales zu stürmen und das Bild, das sich ihr bot, wahrzunehmen.

"Oh mein Gott! Verdammte Scheiße!"

Poppy, endlich aus ihrer Erstarrung erwacht, tat das Erstbeste, das ihr in den Sinn kam. Sie stürmte auf das am Boden liegende Mädchen zu und, mit einer abgehackten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes, beförderte sie es auf das freie Krankenbett. Eine weitere Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes später, befand sich wundheilende Salbe auf den offen, blutigen Armen und wurde mit weißen, dicken Verbänden straff festgewickelt. Die Gefahr einer Verblutung schien gebannt, jedoch war der Blutverlust viel zu groß um mit Sicherheit sagen zu können, das Gefährlichste habe sie hinter sich.

Um zu sehen welche Schäden das arme Mädchen zu den eh schon vorhandenen neu dazugewonnen hatte, sprach Poppy schnell einen Diagnosezauber aus. Sekunden später erschien ein großes Stück Pergament in der Luft, das sämtliche Verletzung mit irrsinniger Geschwindigkeit aufzeichnete. Sobald sich die Feder wieder in Luft aufgelöst hatte, griff Poppy nach dem langen Stück Pergament und las mit fliegenden Augen die Worte, die darauf geschrieben standen.

"Verdammt!"

Der vollkommen unerwartete Ausruf der Krankenschwester, riss Professor Snape aus seiner Erstarrung. Er hatte seit seiner Ankunft im Krankenflügel nur wie gebannt auf das Bild starren können, das sich ihnen bot. Nie, niemals in seinem Leben hatte er gedacht würde er so etwas zu sehen bekommen. Mit völligem Entsetzen registrierte sein Verstand, dass das seine Tochter, seine einzige Tochter und sein eigen Fleisch und Blut war, das dort blutüberströmt am Boden lag.

"Was ist, Poppy?"

Mit schnellen, ausgreifenden Schritten durchquerte er die Distanz zwischen der Tür und dem Bett, auf dem seine Tochter lag. Von nahmen sah sie noch schlimmer aus, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte. Ihr Gesicht war weiß, totenbleich. Schweiß trat ihr auf der Stirn und an den Wangen hervor, der dann in kleinen, dünnen Bächen ihren Hals hinunter lief. Ihre Hände waren verkrampft, ihre Arme blutüberströmt und mit tiefen, schroff gezogenen Schnitten übersäht. Sie sah aus, wie man sich eine Selbstmörderin vorstellte. Schwach, bleich und dem Tod fürchterlich nahe.

"Sie hat sich nicht nur die Pulsadern aufgeritzt. Dass wäre kein Problem gewesen. Sie zusätzlich auch noch eine hohe und lebensgefährlich Dosis an Zaubertränken zu sich genommen. Es müssen all jene sein, die ich ihr für den Notfall neben ihr Bett gestellt habe. Wir müssen diese Tränke aus ihrem Organismus entfernen, ansonsten stirbt sie an Herzversagen."

Severus nickte. Mit dieser Erklärung konnte er etwas anfangen. Zaubertränke waren sein Spezialgebiet und er würde es nicht zulassen, dass seine Tochter an einer Zaubertranküberdosis stürbe. Nicht, wenn er es verhindern konnte.

"Die einzige Möglichkeit ist der Neutralisierungstrank, den ich dir für akute Notfälle bei Vergiftungen gebracht habe. Hole alle Flaschen, die du finden kannst. Wir dürften mehr als die normale Dosis brauchen."

Poppy nickte und raste davon. Im Hintergrund konnte Severus sie stürmisch verschiedene Schranktüren aufreisen hören. Glas klimperte gegen Glas und ein Fläschchen schien dabei zu Bruch zu gehen, da er lautes Gescheppere gefolgt von dem unmissverständlichen Geräusch von Glas das auf harten Steinboden trifft hörte. Normalerweise hätte er sich über die sinnlose Verschwendung seiner Zaubertränke und der mit ihr verbundenen Zeit beschwert, doch heute war ihm das egal. Das Einzige, das ihm durch den Kopf ging, war der Gedanke, dass dies besser nicht eine der wenigen Neutralisierungstränke war, die er gebraut hatte und dass seine Tochter ihm besser nicht unter der Hand wegstürbe. Würde sie dies tun, könnte er mit dieser Schuld nicht leben.

Wenige Sekunden später kehrte Poppy mit vollbeladenen Armen zurück. Sie hatte zwölf Flaschen des durchsichtigen Trankes dabei. Wenn sie Glück hatten, würde es gerade so langen, dass sämtliche Bestandteile von Tränken in ihrem Blut vernichtet würden. Wortlos legte sie alle Flaschen bis auf eine auf dem Bett ab, entkorkte sie und warf ihm dann einen raschen Blick zu.

Severus nickte bloß. Den Blick hatte er verstanden. Mit einer Hand zwängte er den verkrampften Kiefer seiner Tochter auf, mit der anderen hand machte er mit dem Zauberstab eine fließende Bewegung. Während Poppy den Inhalt des Fläschchens in Harrys Mund schüttete, sorgte er mit einem gemurmelten "Tragere" dafür, dass seine Tochter nicht daran erstickte.

Es waren eingeübte Bewegungsabläufe. Poppy entkorkte und schüttete Fläschchen für Fläschchen in Harrys offen Mund, und er beförderte mit einem Schwenk seines Zauberstabes und einem leisen Gemurmel dafür, dass der Inhalt in den Magen seiner Tochter gelang. Sie kamen schnell voran und hatten bald die Hälfte der Fläschchen geschafft, als mit einem Mal und einem lauten Knall die Türen des Krankenflügels aufgerissen wurden und eine Person in den Krankensaal hineingestürmt kam.

"Onkel Sev, was- Oh mein Gott!"

In der Tür stand Draco, sein Nachtgewand schief an seinen Schultern herunterhängend und mit großen, aufgerissenen Augen und weit herunterhängenden Mund. Severus wusste nicht, was Draco erwartet hatte, aber die schien es auf jeden fall nicht zu sein. Bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte er erkennen, wie das Blut aus dem Gesicht seines Patensohnes wich und er langsam anfing zu taumeln.

"Draco, komm her und setzt dich auf das Bett hier. Wir stehen mächtig unter Zeitdruck also bleib ruhig sitzen und störe uns nicht, verstanden?"

Seine Stimme war schärfer als beabsichtigt, doch um ehrlich zu sein, dafür würde er sich später immer noch ausreichend entschuldigen können. Was sie jetzt jedoch überhaupt nicht gebrauchen könnten, wäre dass Draco aufgrund des vielen Blutes und des Schocks ohnmächtig würde. Nein, das konnten sie wirklich nicht gebrauchen.

Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie sein Patensohn seinem Befehl folge leistete und sich mit kleinen, schwankenden Schritten auf dem frisch gemachten Bett niederließ. Seine Augen waren immer noch weit und Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn. Er schien jedoch sich zu bemühen seine Fassung wiederzuerlangen, da er mehrmals mit den Augen zwinkerte und er bewusst tief ein- und ausatmen zu schien.

Eine Minute später hatten sie schließlich ihre Arbeit getan. Mit einem erleichtertem Seufzer trat Severus vom Bett zurück und forderte seinen Patensohn dazu auf, näher zu kommen. Poppy hatte in der Zwischenzeit ihren Zauberstab hervorgeholt und ließ ihn mit fließenden Bewegungen über das Mädchen fahren. Harrys Atmung wurde plötzlich tiefer und ihre Verkrampfung lösten sich schrittweise. Mit einer weiteren Bewegung befreite sie das dunkelhaarige Mädchen von allen Resten des Blutes und des Schweißes, die noch an ihrem Körper geklebt hatten. Sie seufzte tief, bevor sie sich umdrehte und die beiden Männer hinter ihr mit einem müden Blick bedachte.

"Ich habe sie in ein künstliches Koma versetzt. Ihr Körper wird mehrere Stunden Schlaf und intensive Ruhe bitter nötig haben, um sich von diesen Strapazen angemessen zu erholen. Wenn wir Glück haben, wacht sie vielleicht morgen Abend schon wieder auf. Ich würde meine Hoffnung aber nicht zu sehr darauf setzten. Wahrscheinlicher ist es, dass sie mehrerer Tage benötigen wird, um körperlich fit genug zu sein um wieder aufzuwachen."

Draco schluckte mehrmals, bevor er schließlich seine Stimme wiederfand. "Wird sie durchkommen? Ich meine, wird sie bleibende Schäden davontragen?"

Poppy warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, als ob sie an seiner Besorgnis und Anteilnahme zweifle, jedoch sie antwortete. "Sie wird durchkommen. Über bleibende körperliche Schäden müssen wir uns keine Gedanken machen. Die Narben werden zurückgehen, biss man sie nicht mehr sehen wird, ihr Blutverlust wird sich mit der Zeit ausgleichen und auch ihr Magen wird sich von der großen Überdosis an Tränken vollkommen erholen. Vielmehr mache ich mir Sorgen um ihre geistige Gesundheit. Sie hat gerade versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen und wir haben sie gerade so noch retten können. Doch was ist, wenn sie es wieder tut? Was, wenn keiner da ist, um ihr zu helfen?"

Professor Snapes Stimme zerriss die unangenehme Stille, die sich lange Zeit zwischen ihnen Vieren breitgemacht hatte.

"Die beste Lösung für alle wäre der Obliviscitrank."

Draco runzelte die Stirn. "Ist der Obliviscitrank nicht gefährlich? Wenn ja, müssen wir eine andere Lösung finden. Eine ungefährliche Lösung!"

Severus war überrascht. Sein Patensohn setzte sich für die Sicherheit von Harry _Potter _ein. Waren die beiden nicht Erzfeinde und malträtierten sich, wo es nur ging? Andererseits hatte er noch kein abfälliges Wort aus dem Mund von Draco vernommen, seit jener ihn und Poppy dabei erwischte, wie sie versuchten, das Leben seiner Tochter zu retten. Er war schockiert, als er sie blutüberströmt hatte auf dem Bett liegen sehen und war seitdem nicht mehr von ihrer Seite gewichen. Manchmal, wenn er glaubte, dass es keiner bemerkte, hatte er ihr besorgte Blicke zugeworfen.

Vielleicht lief da etwas zwischen den Beiden. Er würde mit Draco später ein ernstes Wörtchen zu besprechen haben. Patensohn hin oder her. Seine größte Sorge galt im Moment seiner Tochter. Und deren Herz und seine Zustimmung musste man sich erst verdienen.

"Der Obliviscitrank ist nicht an sich gefährlich. Gefährlich ist nur das, was er bewirkt."

Nach einem Blick in ihre verständnislosen Gesichter erklärte er weiter.

"Er verursacht keinerlei körperliche Schäden. Es könnten allerdings psychische sein. Dieser Trank unterdrückt schlimme und traumatische Erinnerungen so lange, bis die Person, die den Trank zu sich nahm, psychisch soweit gefestigt ist, dass sie mit ihnen umgehen kann. Dann verliert der Trank seine Wirkung. Die Gefahr dabei ist, dass die betroffene Person alle Lehren, die sie aus ihren Erinnerungen gezogen hat, vergisst und sich charakterlich verändert. Manche vergessen sogar sämtliche Ängste und bringen sich dadurch in große Gefahr. Auch kann es sein, dass die Person ihr ganzes Leben lang nicht psychisch gefestigt genug ist, um mit den Erinnerungen umgehen zu können, so dass diese auf immer in Vergessenheit bleiben."

Eine kurze Stille trat ein. Poppy räusperte sich und lenkte damit die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Herren auf ihre Person.

"Ich muss zugeben, dass ich persönlich eine etwas übermütige Miss Potter einer ständig suizidgefährdeten Miss Potter vorziehe. Es gibt keine Garantie dafür, dass sie alle ihre Ängste vergessen wird. Ich bin mir jedoch hundertprozentig sicher, dass wir ihr aus ihrer Depression nicht heraushelfen können. Und irgendwann wird sie es wieder versuchen und wieder, bis sie endlich in ihrem Tun erfolgreich war. Denn wir können sie nicht jede Sekunde ihres Lebens überwachen. Das würde sie verletzen und noch tiefer in ihre Depression stürzen."

Draco nickte langsam. Harry, seine Harry, würde nicht übermütig werden. Dafür kannte er sie zu gut. Sie war ein sehr bodenständiger Mensch und mochte nichts lieber, als ganz normal zu sein. Dieser Trank könnte ihre Chance auf ein normales, freies und unbeschwerteres Leben sein.

"Gut." Professor Snape schnippte mit den Fingern und eine kleine, hochmotivierte Elfe erschien. "Geh in mein Quartier und bringe mir ein Fläschchen des Obliviscitrankes. Er befindet sich in meinem geheimen Regal, linke Seite, drittes Fach von oben. Der Trank hat eine silberne Farbe. Beeil dich!"

Mit einem weiteren _Popp_ verschwand die Elfe und Severus richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seine bewusstlose Tochter.

"Du hast den Obliviscitrank schon vorrätig?", fragte sein Patensohn erstaunt.

Severus lächelte leicht. "Man weiß nie, ob man ihn in der Zukunft nicht einmal brauchen könnte. Heute ist zum Beispiel so ein Tag."

Ein weiters _Popp _kündigte die Rückkehr der Elfe an. Professor Snape nahm ihr das Fläschchen ab und schickte sie wieder fort. Poppy und Draco drehten Harry auf den Rücken, platzierten ihre Beine und bandagierten Arme gerade auf dem Bett, hoben ihr Kinn an und öffneten vorsichtig ihren Mund. Severus trat näher an das Bett heran, hob das offene Fläschchen an ihren Mund heran und kippte den Inhalt hinein. Schnell murmelte er "Tragere", damit Harry nicht an seinem Trank erstickte. Nachdem sie den Trank hinuntergeschluckt hatte, richtete er sich wieder auf, stellte sich an das Kopfende ihres Bettes, schwang den Zauberstab über ihren Kopf und sprach: "In oblivionem adduceo"

Ein silbriges Licht umgab Harry, hüllte sie komplett ein und verschwand schließlich wieder.

"Jetzt können wir nur noch hoffen und warten."

Die Anspannung der letzten Stunden fiel sichtbar von ihnen. Poppy streckte ihren Rücken und Draco erlaubte sich ein kleines Gähnen, ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, wie viel Kraft ihn der heutige Abend gekostet hatte.

"Geht zu Eurem Quartier zurück. Ich werde in meinem Büro übernachten, um auf Miss Potter aufzupassen. Ein Custodiazauber wird mich benachrichtigen, wenn sie wieder aufgewacht ist. Sobald ich sie dann untersucht habe, werde ich Euch davon in Kenntnis setzen und Euch mitteilen, ob sie Besuch empfangen kann oder nicht. Aber jetzt solltet Ihr erst einmal unbedingt schlafen. Tankt Kraft und Energie, ansonsten seid Ihr beide keine große Hilfe. Kommt schon, geht."

Mit diesen Worten schmiss Madam Pomfrey die beiden Herren aus dem Krankenflügel und versiegelte magisch die Türen, damit sie ja nicht auf die Idee kamen, sich nachts hereinzuschleichen. Nicht, dass Professor Snape so etwas tun würde. Jedoch hegte sie den großen Verdacht, dass dies genau das war, was der junge Mr. Malfoy vorhatte.

Sie platzierte den Custodiazauber auf ihrer Patientin und mit einem letzten Blick auf das jetzt friedlich schlafende Mädchen, betrat sie ihr Büro. Hoffentlich verläuft der morgige Tag besser als der heute. Schlimmer konnte es ja schließlich kaum mehr werden. Vielleicht tat Merlin ihr ausnahmsweise einmal den Gefallen und hörte auf einen ihrer Wünsche. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch hoffen und warten. Mit einem Kopfschütteln legte sie sich hin und fiel in einen unruhigen Schlaf.


	7. Kapitel 7

**Harry Potter und die unfreiwillige Stammbaumerforschung**

**Author:** FelesMagica

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch irgendeiner der folgenden Charaktere. Sie gehören J. K. Rowling. Severitus und fem!Harry habe ich mir auch als Inspirationsquelle geborgt. Also alles nicht von mir, leider. Allerdings gehört mir meine Handlung!

**Summary:** Harry J. Potter erscheint während den Ferien plötzlich im Krankensaal von Hogwarts. Der Brief, der sich in ihrer Hand befindet, wird das Leben von vielen Menschen, dreier aber besonders, auf den Kopf stellen. femHarry, Severitus, bashings

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Warnings:** Diese Geschichte enthält graphische Darstellungen von Gewalt, Missbrauch, Selbstmord (und eventuell Sex in den späteren Kapiteln). Außerdem enthält sie femHarry, Severitus und bashings.

Das gefällt Dir nicht? Dann lies bitte nicht weiter!

* * *

**7. Von plötzlichen Erwachen und anderen Entwicklungen:**

Große, geschlossene Augen, die von rabenschwarzen Haarsträhnen teilweise verdeckt wurden, zuckten unter immer noch geschlossenen Lidern. Sie bewegten sich von links nach rechts, wieder zurück, stoppten kurz und fingen dann von vorne an. Plötzlich öffneten sich die Lider und jadegrüne Augen blinzelten gegen das grelle Licht der Nachmittagssonne. Verwirrt blickten sie umher und nahmen alles auf, was sie gegen das helle Licht ausmachen konnten.

Weiße Decke, heller, gefliester Boden, große Fenster, weiße Flügeltüren mit Milchglasscheiben und viele leere, gemachte Betten. _Déjà-vu, _schoss es dem Mädchen durch den Kopf. Sie war nun schon wieder im Krankensaal aufgewacht, ohne Erinnerungen daran, weshalb sie hier war und wie sie hierher gekommen war. Das muss nun schon das vierte Mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit gewesen sein.

Außer ihr war der Krankenflügel vollkommen leer. Die Tür zu Madam Pomfreys Büro war geschlossen, genauso wie die Türen, die den Krankensaal mit dem Rest des Schlosses und den geheimen Sonderzimmern verbanden. Was genau sich in diesen Zimmern befand, wusste sie nicht. Sie hatte jedoch das Gefühl, dass sie es auch gar nicht wissen wollte und es besser wäre, diese Zimmer einfach zu ignorieren.

Vorsichtig wollte sie sich aufsetzen. Doch gerade, als sie ihre Hände auf das Bett legte, um sich dann mit etwas Kraftaufwand auf ihnen abzustützen und sich aufrechter hinzusetzen, spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz durch ihre beiden Unterarme zucken und sackte in sich zusammen. Der Schmerz ließ jedoch nicht nach, sondern nahm an Intensität sogar noch zu, sodass sie nicht einmal mitbekam, wie ein Alarm losging und Madam Pomfrey aus ihrem Büro auf sie zugerannt kam.

"Miss Potter, Sie dürfen Ihre Arme nicht belasten. Legen Sie sich bitte wieder hin und strecken Sie Ihre Arme aus, ansonsten kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen."

Vorsichtig und nur sehr langsam kam Harry der Aufforderung nach. Ihre Arme neben sich gerade auszustrecken war eine Qual und sie konnte sich ein um das andere Mal ein Wimmern nicht verkneifen. Madam Pomfrey hielt ihr ein kleines Fläschchen an die Lippen und, ohne nachzufragen, was sich darin befand, schluckte sie den Inhalt herunter. Sofort ließ der Schmerz in ihren Armen nach und nach wenigen Augenblicken konnte sie sich entspannt in ihre Kissen zurück lehnen.

Da erst fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Unterarme. Sie waren so dick einbandagiert, dass es ein Wunder war, dass sie sie überhaupt bewegen konnte. Trotz des Verbandes kamen ein einigen Stellen verschiedenfarbige Salben zum Vorschein. Ein einer Stelle konnte sie sogar die Reste von getrocknetem Blut sehen. Was zum Teufel war hier nur vor sich gegangen?

"Miss Potter, Sie haben schwerwiegende Verletzungen an Ihren Unter- und teilweise auch an Ihren Oberarmen, wie Sie bestimmt unschwer erkennen können. Außerdem haben Sie sich leichte Verätzungen in Rachen- und Magenraum zugezogen und eine starke Gehirnerschütterung erlitten. Ich werde jetzt ein paar Untersuchungen an Ihnen durchführen. Bitte bewegen Sie sich nicht. Nachher werde ich Ihnen mehr sagen können."

Poppy hob ihren Zauberstab, schwang ihn einmal über ihren Körper und murmelte eine lange Beschwörung auf Latein. Wieder erschien das weiße Stück Pergament und die Feder, und nach kurzer Zeit schon fing diese an, über das Pergament zu fliegen. Als sie aufgehört hatte zu schreiben, ließ Madam Pomfrey die Feder wieder verschwinden und widmete sich dem Pergament in ihrer Hand.

"Ich kann Ihnen etwas gegen die Schmerzen gegen, die Sie unweigerlich haben dürften. Ihre Arme werden noch etwas Zeit brauchen, bis sie vollkommen geheilt sind. Wegen Ihrer Gehirnerschütterung sollten Sie möglichst liegen bleiben und sich wenig bewegen. Eigentlich würde ich Ihnen empfehlen wegen der Verätzungen erst einmal nur Nahrungsmitteltränke zu sich zu nehmen. Doch Sie sind immer noch stark untergewichtig, weshalb Sie unbedingt etwas essen sollten. Ich werde einen Hauself mit leichter Kost für Sie kommen lassen. Den Nahrungsmitteltrank sollten Sie jedoch zusätzlich auch noch nehmen."

Harry nickte folgsam und nahm brav die ihr gereichten Fläschchen. Eine Frage hatte sie jedoch noch und diese wollte sie unbedingt beantwortet haben.

"Wissen Sie, Madam Pomfrey, wie ich in diesen Zustand gekommen bin?"

Poppy versteifte sich. Professor Snape hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass der Trank die Erinnerungen unterdrücken würde, die sie nicht verkraften würde. Mit anderen Worten, die Erinnerungen daran, wie sie sich die Verletzungen zugezogen hatte, mit denen sie nach Hogwarts kam. Er hatte jedoch nicht gesagt, dass sie alles, was vor der Einnahme des Trankes passiert war, vergessen würde. Sie würden nachher noch weitere Untersuchungen machen müssen, um herauszufinden, ob noch andere Erinnerungen fehlten.

Mit großer Mühe versuchte sie ihre Schultern zu entspannen und das Mädchen vor ihr anzulächeln. Es gelang ihr nur mäßig.

"Da müssen Sie leider Professor Snape fragen. Er hat Sie gefunden und sich seitdem um Sie gekümmert. Wenn Sie möchten, lasse ich ihn sofort rufen, sobald Sie etwas gegessen und sich ausgeruht haben."

Ein lautes _Popp _zerrissdie Stille des Krankenflügels. Ein kleiner Hauself mit einem übergroßen Tablett war neben ihrem Bett erschienen und hielt ihr das Tablett entgegen. Harry bedankte sich und platzierte ihr Essen auf ihren Beinen.

"Ich wäre Ihnen sehr dankbar, wenn Sie Professor Snape rufen würden."

Madam Pomfrey nickte nur und verschwand in ihrem Büro. Harry versuchte, das Essen so gut es ging zu genießen, jedoch hatte sie Angst davor, was Professor Snape ihr gleich erzählen würde. Immerhin war er ihr Vater.

* * *

Severus Snape fluchte. Er war gerade mit Draco beim Essen gewesen, als Poppys Kopf in seinem Kamin erschien. Ihr Haar, das sonst normalerweise immer in einem ordentlichen Zopf gemacht war, war zerzaust und hing ihre in wilden Strähnen in ihr rose angelaufenes Gesicht. Sie schien gehetzt zu sein, da ihr Atme schneller ging als sonst und eine feine Schicht aus Schweiß ihr Gesicht überdeckte.

Severus war überrascht gewesen und hatte sich gefragt, was sie in diesen Zustand versetzt haben könnte. Es waren kaum Leute im Schloss. Der Grüßteil der Lehrer verbrachte ihren wohlverdienten Urlaub irgendwo weit weg von ihr, meistens mit ihrer Familie. Der Schulleiter war hier, aber im Moment war er auf einer dringenden Dienstreise durch die verschiedenen Zaubereiinternate in ganz Europa. Draco war gesund, er saß schließlich neben ihm und aß mit wahnsinnigem Appetit sein Abendessen. Poppy schien gesund zu sein und er war es natürlich auch. Harry, die einzige Person, die ihnen in den letzten Tagen arge Sorgen bereitet hatte, war aus dem Gröbsten draußen und erholte sich gerade im einem magisch herbeigeführten Schlaf von ihren schwerwiegenden Verletzungen. Er würde später mit ihr über den Grund für ihr Handeln reden müssen, aber das hatte zeit, bis sie sich vollkommen erholt hatte. Es gab also keinen wirklichen Grund für Poppys Zerstreutheit.

Doch sobald Poppy ihren Mund öffnete, wurde Severus eines Besseren belehrt. "Miss Potter ist aufgewacht. Sie erinnert sich an nichts mehr." Nicht mehr und nicht weniger hatte Poppy ihm gesagt, dann war ihr Kopf sofort wieder aus dem Kamin verschwunden, vermutlich, um nach Harry zu sehen. Zurückgeblieben war ein überraschter Zaubertrankmeister und ein nicht minder schockierter, junger Zauberer, der ihn mit riesigen Augen anstarrte.

"Potter erinnert sich an nichts mehr? Wie kann das sein, Sev?!" Dracos Stimme überschlug sich und eindeutige Panik schien in ihr mitzuschwingen. Severus verstand nicht warum, aber der Gedanke, dass Harry alles vergessen haben könnte, schien seinem Patensohn gewaltige Sorgen und Ängste zu bereiten. Er würde später mit ihn darüber reden müssen. Sein Verhalten war verdächtig, es schien als liefe da wirklich mehr zwischen den beiden. Doch dieses Gespräch würde warten müssen, denn zuerst musste er sich um Harry kümmern.

Mit einem schweren Seufzer erhob sich Severus von seinem Stuhl und glättete seine Roben. Mit einem kurzen Schwenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er die Reste seines Abendessens verschwinden, bevor er sich umdrehte und seinen Patensohn mit einem eindringlichen Blick bedachte. "Ich muss in den Krankenflügel und mich um Miss Potter kümmern. Es könnte länger dauern, da ich nicht weiß, was ich zu erwarten habe. Iss auf und räume deine Sachen weg."

Er drehte sich um und lief auf das Portrait seines Quartiers zu. Mit geübten Bewegungen öffnete er es und war auch fast schon komplett hindurch getreten, als ihm etwas einfiel. Ein berechnender Blick erschien auf seinem Gesicht und mit gekonnt gespielter Leichtigkeit sagte er: "Wenn du fertig bist und es noch nicht zu spät ist, kannst du gerne noch im Krankenflügel vorbeischauen. Ich wette, Miss Potter wird sich freuen, dich zu sehen."

Damit hatte er sein Quartier verlassen, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen. Doch das musste er auch nicht, denn er kannte seinen Patensohn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass diese letzte Aussage ihn erröten hatte ließ. Ja, da lief etwas zwischen den beide und er solle verdammt sein, wenn er es nicht noch rausbekommen würde.

Wenige Minuten später war er vor den Flügeltüren des Krankensaales erschienen. Er hatte sich beeilt und war so schnell hergekommen, wie er es nur ohne rennen zu müssen erreichen konnte. Es ging zwar um Harry, doch Severus Snape rannte nie und diese Veränderung seiner Lebensumstände würde auch nicht dazu führen, dass er mit dieser Gewohnheit brach. Seine Tochter würde das verstehen müssen. Seine Tochter, wann war Harry zu seiner Tochter geworden? Mit einem letzten Kopfschütteln stieß er die Milchglastüren auf und betrat den Saal.

Harry saß in dem Bett, dass Poppy ihr zugewiesen hatte. Es war eines der hintersten, sehr in der Nähe von den großen Panoramafenstern, die einen bezaubernden Blick über die Ländereien um Hogwarts boten. Seine Tochter lehnte an ihrer Bettkante, die Arme, immer noch heftig bandagiert, lagen ruhig in ihren Schoß, während ihre Beine einen Schneidersitz formten. Beim Gedanken daran, was sich unter den Bandagen versteckte, wurde Severus ganz anders. Beinahe hätten sie sie verloren. Seine Tochter hatte versucht sich das Leben zu nehmen und sie war dabei sehr akribisch vorgegangen. Es war kein Versehen gewesen, die Tat war geplant, bis ins kleinste Detail. Der Wunsch nach ewigem Frieden musste überwältigend gewesen sein.

Ein kleines Räuspern brachte Harry aus ihren Gedanken. Überrascht drehte sie sich um und erstarrte dann. Neben ihren Bett stand Professor Snape, schwarze, lange Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verdeckten seine pechschwarzen Augen. Seine schwarzen Roben - Harry fragte sich insgeheim ob er auch andere besaß - verliehen ihm ein furchteinflößendes Aussehen. Doch am überraschendsten war sein Gesichtsausdruck. Wo normalerweise ein immer missmutig und überlegen dreinblickendes Gesicht war, sahen ihr heute Freundlichkeit und ernst zu nehmende Sorge entgegen.

Mit großen Augen versuchte Harry vergeblich sich zu fangen und die Überraschung aus ihrem Gesicht zu verbannen. "Guten Abend, Professor Snape. Vielen Dank, dass Sie so schnell gekommen sind. Madam Pomfrey sagte, Sie können mir helfen?"

Es war besser, nicht um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Professor Snape mochte keinen Smalltalk und er würde sicherlich nicht ihr zuliebe damit anfangen, vor allem, wenn sie ihn gerade von seinem Abendessen weggerissen hatte. Es war besser, auf Nummer sicher zu gehen und ihn so wenig wie möglich zu ärgern, wenn das überhaupt möglich war.

Professor Snape nicke ihr kurz zu und beschwor dann einen bequemen Sessel aus dem Nichts hervor. Mit eleganten Bewegungen ließ er sich darauf nieder, überschlug die Beine und lehnte sich dann entspannt zurück. Sein Zauberstab verschwand in einem der langen Ärmel seiner Roben. Vorsichtig faltete er seine Hände über seinen Beinen und sah dann Harry mit immer noch besorgten Augen an.

"Das ist richtig, Miss Potter." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sich Harry unwissentlich versteifte, doch er ignorierte es vorerst. "Madam Pomfrey informierte mich darüber, dass Sie aufgewacht waren, sich jedoch an nichts mehr erinnern. Ist das korrekt?"

Ein kurzes Nicken war seine Antwort. "Das stimmt. Ich kann mich daran erinnern, das ich zu Hause, im Privet Drive in meinem Zimmer war. Ich hatte gerade die Post geöffnet. Es war ein Brief von Ron und Hermine dabei. Ich weiß noch, dass ich mich über ihren Brief freute und eine Antwort schon aufgesetzt hatte. Doch dann muss irgendetwas passiert sein. Ich erinnere mich an Poltern. Jemand schweres ist die Treppen hinaufgegangen. Es klang wie Donner. Danach erinnere ich mich an Nichts mehr."

Severus überlegte schnell. Das Poltern und das Dröhnen musste ihr stark übergewichtiger Onkel gewesen sein, der die Treppen zu ihrem Zimmer hinaufgegangen war. Das bestätigte seine Vermutung. Der Angreifer war innerhalb der Familie zu suchen und nicht unter den Todessern. Wahrscheinlich hatte ihr Onkel sie so schlimm zugerichtet. Doch das war das Problem, sie konnte sich an Nichts danach erinnern. Vielleicht war das nicht das erste Mal gewesen?

"Miss Potter, wie haben Ihre Verwandte sie behandelt? Erinnern Sie sich an etwas bestimmtes? Waren sie nett, zuvorkommend und hilfsbereit? Oder ist da etwas anderes vorgefallen, an das Sie sich noch erinnern können?"

Harry schien diese Frage nicht erwartet zu haben, denn sie brauchte etwas Zeit, um zu einem passenden Ergebnis zu kommen. Severus konnte Verwirrung und leichte Beunruhigung auf dem Gesicht seiner Tochter erkennen.

"Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll. Wenn ich an meine Verwandten denke, fühle ich nichts, keine Freude oder Liebe, aber auch keine Angst oder Ekel. Einfach nichts. Ich kann mich kaum an meine Kindheit erinnern. Da sind große Lücken in meinem Gedächtnis. Manchmal fängt eine Erinnerung an, doch dann hört sie ohne erkennbaren Grund einfach mittendrin auf. Ich kann mich an meine Tante und an meinen Cousin erinnern und ich weiß, dass ich einen Onkel habe, doch ich weiß nicht, wie er aussieht. Ich bin nach meinem elften Geburtstag in Dudleys ehemaliges zweites Zimmer gezogen, doch wo ich vorher gewohnt habe, kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen. Etwas stimmt da nicht. Ich weiß kaum etwas über meine Kindheit oder meine Familie!"

Severus nickte. Er hatte das befürchtet. Der Missbrauch und die Misshandlungen müssen viel früher in ihrer Kindheit begonnen haben, als sie alle erwartet hatten. Und Harrys Unterbewusstsein hatte sie als zu schlimm und belastend eingestuft, so dass der Trank sie schließlich verdrängte. Doch dass sie sich kaum an ihre Kindheit erinnern würde können, war überraschend und beunruhigend. Es zeigte, dass sie fast durchgehend schlecht behandelt wurde.

"Können Sie mir sagen, ob Sie sich an alles in Ihrer Schullaufbahn hier in Hogwarts erinnern oder ob auch hier Gedächtnislücken vorhanden sind. Bitte erzählen Sie mir alles, es ist wichtig, damit ich weiß, wie ich weiter vorgehen soll."

Harry nickte und überlegte angestrengt. Eine kleine Furche bildete sich zwischen ihren Augen und Severus ertappte sich dabei, wie er sie automatisch mit Lily verglich, wenn sie über etwas angestrengt nachgedacht hatte.

"Ja, da sind Gedächtnislücken. In meinem ersten Jahr hier, es war gegen Ende des Schuljahres, bin ich mit Ron und Hermine in den dritten Stock aufgebrochen. Wir haben den verbotenen Korridor betreten und sind durch eine Falltür weitergegangen. Da war ein Schachbrett, ein Tisch mit Zaubertränken und ein Zimmer voller fliegender Schlüssel. Ich bin als einzige in den letzten Raum gegangen, doch was dort passierte, weiß ich nicht mehr. Dann in meinem zweiten Jahr, wieder gegen Ende des Schuljahres, bin ich mit Ron und Professor Lockhart zu einer Mädchentoilette aufgebrochen. Wir sind eine Falltür hinuntergerutscht. Doch dann ist wieder alles schwarz. In meinem dritten Jahr, schon wieder gegen Ende des Schuljahres, bin ich mit Ron und Hermine Hagrid besuchen gegangen. Auf dem Rückweg wurden wir aufgehalten und danach kommt wieder nichts."

Sie legte ihren Kopf zur Seite und ihren Brauen zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen, als sie weiter nachdachte. "Die Ferien vor meinem vierten Jahr habe ich teilweise bei Rons Familie verbracht. Mit den Weasleys und Hermine habe ich dann die Quidditchweltmeisterschaft besucht. Ich kann mich an fast alles erinnern, aber kurz vor unserer Heimfahrt ist wieder eine Erinnerungslücke. Und dann im vierten Jahr, da sind viele Lücken. Es kamen zwei andere Zaubereischulen zu Besuch, um an einem Turnier teilzunehmen. Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber mir fehlen immer wieder ganze Tage oder gar Wochen. Ich kann mich auch nicht an die einzelnen Aufgaben erinnern. Und die letzten zwei Wochen sind wieder vollkommen weg."

Ihre Hand strich ihr geistesabwesend durchs Haar, als sie weiter nachdachte. "Mein fünftes Jahr in Hogwarts ist fast vollkommen weg. Ich kann mich nur an einzelne Ereignisse erinnern. Ich habe die DA gegründet, Ginny ist mit Dean Thomas ausgegangen und Ron hatte endlich den Mut Hermine auf ein Date einzuladen. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Meine Erinnerung setzt erst wieder ein, als ich schon wieder zu Hause bei den Dursleys bin."

Severus nickte. Ja, das hatte er sich schon gedacht. Nicht nur hatte Harrys Unterbewusstsein jedes Anzeichen für Missbrauch und Misshandlung in ihrem Leben verdrängt, auch alle anderen, unangenehmen Vorfalle waren verschwunden. Harry hatte keine Erinnerung an Voldemort, an Quirrel, an die Todesser, an Umbridge, an seine Wiederauferstehung und an seine endgültige Vernichtung. Alles, was auch nur im Entferntesten als belastend und unangenehm eingestuft werden könnte, war weg. Wie wegradiert. Ihr Geist und ihre Erinnerungen waren frei und vollkommen unangetastet. das würde noch sehr unterhaltsam werden, dachte Severus säuerlich.

Mit einem Seufzer nahm Severus seinen Zauberstab in die Hand und beschwor zwei kleine Fläschchen herauf. Er nahm beide in die Hand und reichte sie Harry, die ihn nur mit erhobenen Augenbrauen ansah.

"Das" Severus hielt ihr das Fläschchen mit der klaren Flüssigkeit hin. "ist ein Beruhigungstrank. Sie werden ihn brauchen, für das, was ich Ihnen gleich erzählen werden. Und das" Severus hielt ihr diesmal das Fläschchen mit dem grünlichen Inhalt entgegen. "ist ein Stärkungstrank. Auch den werden Sie brauchen. Sie schaffen es ja jetzt schon kaum Ihre Augen offen zu halten."

Nachdem Harry gehorsam beide Tränke genommen hatte und sie langsam ihre Wirkung zu entfalten schienen, setzte sich Severus aufrecht in seinen Stuhl und legte die Hände auf seine Beine. Es war ihm unangenehm. Wie sollte er anfangen? Er konnte ja nicht einfach sagen "Hey, du bist hier, weil du dich umbringen wolltest und übrigens, ich bin dein Vater." Nein, das würde so nicht funktionieren.

"Miss Potter, was ich Ihnen jetzt erzählen werde, kann alles sehr unglaubwirklich und ersponnen und erlogen klingen. Aber ich versichere Ihnen, es ist die Wahrheit. Bitte hören Sie mir einfach zu und unterbrechen Sie mich nicht. Ansonsten werden Sie niemals verstehen, wieso Sie hier sind und weshalb Sie sich an vieles nicht erinnern können."

Harry nickte und Severus begann seine Geschichte. "Vor einer Woche sind Sie hier im Krankenflügel plötzlich aufgetaucht. Wir wissen bis heute nicht genau, wie Sie das angestellt haben, doch plötzlich waren Sie hier, und in keinem guten Zustand. Sie hatten mehrere gebrochene Knochen, Blutergüsse, Prellungen, Narben, Schnitte und noch einige andere Verletzungen. Wir behandelten Sie sofort und schafften es schließlich, Ihr Leben zu retten. Ich möchte ehrlich mit Ihnen sein, eine Zeit lang sah es wirklich schlecht aus. Professor Dumbledore kam hinzu und wollte wissen, was passiert war. Er vermutete einen Racheakt noch frei herumlaufender Todesser. Doch das konnte nicht sein, denn alle Verletzungen waren ohne die Hilfe von Magie zugefügt worden."

Severus sah Harry direkt in die Augen. Er würde das hier durchziehen müssen. Die anderen Themen waren noch viel unangenehmer als dieses hier. "Ich weiß, dass Sie sich nicht mehr an vieles aus Ihrer Kindheit erinnern können, doch vieles spricht dafür, dass Ihre Kindheit nicht sonderlich liebevoll war. Im Gegenteil. Wir vermuten, dass Ihre Verletzungen von einem Ihrer Verwandten stammen. Dafür spricht vor allem, dass wir Verletzungen verschiedensten Alters vorfanden. Wir vermuten, Sie wurden misshandelt, vielleicht sogar missbraucht. Wie weit die Taten Ihrer Familie gingen, können wir jedoch nicht sagen."

Severus setzte sich gerader auf und seufzte. Seine Stimme war schwer und voller schlecht unterdrückter Emotionen. "Sie haben sicherlich mitbekommen, dass Ihre Arme verletzt sind, wohingegen der Rest Ihres Körpers sich einer besseren Gesundheit zu erfreuen scheint. Das liegt daran, dass Sie sich zwischenzeitlich nochmals verletzten. Vor drei Tagen waren Sie schon einmal aufgewacht. Poppy war in diesem Moment nicht da, doch sie hatte Ihnen ein Tablett mit allen nötigen Tränken dagelassen. Wir wissen nicht, was es war oder warum es passiert ist, aber Sie scheinen in der Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit des Krankenflügels eine Panikattacke bekommen zu haben. In Ihrer Panik ergriffen Sie das Taschenmesser, das Sie bei Ihrer Ankunft bei sich trugen und verletzten sich."

Severus stoppte, als er sah, wie sich Harrys Augen vor Schreck und Entsetzen weiteten. Sie schien den Zusammenhang zwischen einem scharfen Messer und ihren bandagierten Armen schnell zu kapieren. "Wenn Sie wollen, lasse ich dieses Ereignis aus und wir reden später einmal darüber, wenn Sie sich besser und bereiter dafür fühlen."

Er konnte sie mehrmals schlucken sehen. Ihre Augen waren weit und die Emotionen in ihnen sichtbar für jedermann. Sie rang mit sich selbst, doch schließlich kam sie zu einem Ergebnis. "Bitte, erzählen Sie mir, was passiert ist. Ich kann es mir vorstellen, doch ich möchte es von Ihnen hören." Ihre Stimme war rau und schwach. Das reden musste ihr starke Anstrengungen gekostet haben.

"Sie haben sich mit dem Taschenmesser die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt. Davor haben Sie jedoch auch noch eine große Überdosis an Tränken eingenommen, die alleine, ohne den hohen Blutverlust durch die Schnitte, tödlich hätte sein können. Ihr Wunsch zu sterben musste dringend sein, da Sie fast alles in Ihrer Macht stehende getan haben, um Ihr Ableben zu sichern. Glücklicherweise hatten wir einen Beobachtungszauber auf Sie gelegt und als Ihr Gesundheitszustand sich rapide verschlechterte, wurden wir sofort benachrichtigt und konnten Sie somit noch einmal retten."

Severus stoppte schon wieder. Er war noch nicht ganz fertig und das, was noch kommen würde, war wesentlich angenehmer als die Themen davor, doch er wollte Harry Zeit lassen, bis sie sich wieder gefangen hatte. Mehrere Minuten vergingen in denen Harry verzweifelt gegen die Tränen ankämpfte, die dauernd drohten, ihr über die Wangen zu laufen. Als sie sich schließlich beruhigt hatte, zitterten ihre Hände noch etwas, ansonsten war sie ruhig.

"Madam Pomfrey und ich kamen zu dem Ergebnis, dass es für Ihre Heilung vorteilhaft wäre, wenn Sie sich an all dies nicht erinnern könnten. Deshalb benutzen wir einen bestimmten Zauberspruch, kombiniert mit einem Zaubertrank. Diese unterdrücken Ihre schlechten Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen so lange, bis Sie schließlich in der Lage sein werden, mit Ihnen um zu gehen. Es kann Tage, Monate oder gar Jahre bekommen, bis sich Ihr Bewusstsein stark genug für eine Konfrontation fühlt. Manchmal passiert es auch nie. Deshalb erinnern Sie sich an vieles aus Ihrem Leben auch nicht, es war zu belastend für Ihr Unterbewusstsein."

Harry nickte und versuchte, das alles erstmal zu verdauen. Es passierte schließlich nicht alle Tage, dass man im Krankenflügel aufwachte, ohne Erinnerung daran, wie man hierher gekommen war und dass man dann gesagt bekam, man wurde misshandelt, über längere Zeit hinweg und man hatte versucht sich umzubringen, aber durch einen Zauber würde man sich an all das nicht erinnern. Innerlich war sie Madam Pomfrey und ihrem Zaubertranklehrer dafür dankbar, dass sie diesen Weg gewählt hatten. denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie mit den Erinnerungen leben würde können.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen und schüchtern sah sie von ihren Händen auf. "Es scheint, als hätten Sie schon wieder zweimal mein Leben gerettet, Professor Snape. Vielen Dank dafür. Ich weiß langsam schon gar nicht mehr, wie tief ich in Ihrer Schuld stehe."

Severus lächelte. Sie war wirklich ein süßes Kind, wenn sie nicht wusste, wie sie etwas sagen sollte. Und plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Er sollte die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und jetzt mit ihr darüber reden. Denn wer wusste schon, wann sie jemals wieder so entspannt nebeneinander sitzen würden.

Etwas unbehaglich räusperte sich Severus und gewann damit Harrys Aufmerksamkeit. "Miss Potter, Harry, Sie sagten vorhin, dass Sie einen Brief erhalten haben, bevor Sie nach Hogwarts kamen. Einen von Ihren Freunden und einen unbekannten. Erinnern Sie sich noch, was in dem unbekannten Brief stand?"

Sie erinnerte sich. Er konnte Panik in ihrem Gesicht sehen. Ihren Augen weiteten sich, ihre Atmung ging schneller und sie musste mehrmals schlucken, als sie verzweifelt nach einer plausiblen Antwort suchte. Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Hände verzweifelt nach dem Brief suchten, schnelle, hektische Bewegungen auf den weisen Decken und noch schneller und hektischer wurden, als sie ihn nicht fanden. Harry öffnete ihren Mund, doch bevor sie Ausreden oder Entschuldigungen stammeln konnte, unterbrach sie der Zaubertrankmeister.

"Du brauchst ihn nicht zu verstecken. Ich habe ihn schon gelesen. Er lag in deiner Hand, als du ohnmächtig in einem dieser Betten lagst und behinderte uns bei der Arbeit."

Gut, das war nicht ganz die Wahrheit, kam ihr auf jeden Fall aber schon mal nahe. Harry schien schockiert. Er konnte blankes Entsetzen in ihren Augen lesen, während sich ihre Hände vor Verzweiflung öffneten und schlossen. Ihr Entsetzen würde sich bald in Wut und dann in Ärger und Hass umschlagen, etwas, dass er auf jeden Fall vermeiden sollte. Sie hatte schließlich Lord Voldemort umgebracht. Mit ihr war nicht zu spaßen.

"Ich muss zugeben, am Anfang war ich schockiert. Ich konnte mir einfach nicht vorstellen, wie Sie mein Kind, meine Tochter sein sollten. Ich war verärgert, verärgert dass jemand es wagen würde, mir solch einen widerwärtigen Streich zu spielen. Denn das war es, wofür ich diesen Brief hielt, einen Streich."

Er holte tief Luft und sah dann Harry direkt in die Augen, die sich, Gott sei Dank, wieder beruhigt hatte und ihn nun mit großen Augen ansah. "Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht erklären. Ich kannte Lily, ich kannte mich selbst und ich kannte Sie. Wie sollten Sie also meine Tochter sein? Sie sahen ganz anders aus und hatten ansonsten auch nichts mit mir gemeinsam. Doch dann hatte ich Zeit, Zeit zum Nachdenken und zum Reflektieren. Und da wurde es mir bewusst, etwas, dass dem ich mich seit Jahren verweigerte zuzustimmen. Es gibt Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen uns, mehr als ich jemals realisiert hatte."

Sein Blick wurde genauer, intensiver, als er Harry weiterhin in die Augen sah. Beinahe hatte sie das Gefühl, er wollte in ihre Seele schauen. Doch sie konnte nichts dagegen machen, zu fasziniert war sie von seinen Worten.

"Ich weiß, ich bin kein guter Mensch. Ich bin aufbrausend, bestimmend, gemein, hinterhältig und vieles mehr was nicht gerade unter Vaterqualitäten fällt. Doch ich würde mich ändern. Ich würde mir Mühen geben und versuchen, all das wett zu machen. Ich habe in den letzten Tage gemerkt, wie sehr ich es vermisse, eine Familie zu haben, Vater zu sein. Lily war meine große Liebe und ist es immer noch. Für sie und für dich, Harry, würde ich mich ändern. Ich würde versuchen, ein guter Vater zu sein, wenn du mich denn nur lässt."

Harry war sprachlos. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Professor Snape, ihr Vater, hatte sie nicht angeschrieen, ihr nicht gesagt, dass er sie hasse, dass sie eine Schande für seinen Namen sei und dass er sie nie als Tochter anerkennen würde. Doch hier stand, nun saß, er vor ihr und hatte mit einer Sanftheit und einer Ehrlichkeit, die sie zutiefst überrascht hatten gestanden, dass er es versuchen wollte, dass er sich ändern würde, für sie.

"Wow, ich- ich weiß gar nicht... was. Sie würden mich wirklich akzeptieren? Als Ihre Tochter? Sie würden mein Vater sein?" das war zwar überhaupt nicht gewesen, was sie sagen wollte, doch ihr Mund hatte sich selbstständig gemacht und diese Worte geäußert, bevor sie ihn aufhalten konnte.

Severus lächelte sanft, etwas, das sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. "Ja, ich würde dich als meine Tochter anerkennen, vor dem Gesetz und jedem anderen, der es wagen würde, dies anzuzweifeln. Die Frage ist nur: Willst du das wirklich? Willst du, dass ich dein Vater bin?"

Ein heftiges Nicken war seine sofortige Antwort. Tränen der Freude und des Glücks liefen Harrys Wangen hinunter und hinderten sie am reden. Doch die Aussage war klar. Sie wollte. Sie würde ihn als ihren Vater anerkennen, genauso, wie er sie als seine Tochter anerkennen würde.

Bevor einer von ihnen jedoch Zeit hatte, etwas zu sagen, flog die Tür zum Krankensaal auf und eine hellblonde Person mit einem langen, hellblauen Umhang, rannte in den Saal.

"Harry, oh mein Gott, es geht dir gut! Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um dich gemacht!"

Draco Malfoy, sonst immer perfekt gestylt und wahnsinnig gut benommen, kam in den Krankenflügel gestürzt, seine Haare zerzaust und seine Roben faltig. Er musste den ganzen Weg hinauf zum Krankenflügel gerannt sein, denn er war vollkommen außer Atem und musste sich auf Harrys Bett setzen, um wieder Luft zu bekommen.

Harry saß neben ihn und war nicht in der Lage die Lacher zu unterdrücken, die aus ihrem Mund purzelten. Sie konnte nicht anders. Die letzten Minuten waren einfach zu anstrengend und stressig gewesen. Sie hatte Angst gehabt und sich vor der Reaktion ihres Vaters gefürchtet. Doch Severus hatte sie überrascht, er wollte ihr Vater sein. Er wollte sich für sie ändern. Endlich würde sie eine Familie haben, eine richtige Familie.

Severus versuchte, ähnlich wie Harry, das dumme Lächeln, das immer wieder auf sein Gesicht zurückkehren wollte, zu unterdrücken. Doch genau wie seine Tochter, konnte auch er es nicht ganz unterdrücken. Jahrelang war Draco so etwas wie der Sohn gewesen, den er nie gehabt hatte. Er hatte Draco verwöhnt und ihn behandelt wie sein eigen Fleisch und Blut und doch, war es immer etwas anders gewesen. Draco war einfach nicht sein Sohn und er würde es auch nie werden. Doch jetzt, jetzt hatte er eine Tochter, sein eigen Fleisch und Blut. Er hatte eine Familie, jemanden, den er lieben konnte.

"Es tut mir leid, dich enttäuschen zu müssen, Draco, doch Miss Potter ist nicht hier."

Severus hatte versucht so streng wie möglich zu sprechen, doch das dumme Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht ruinierten den gewünschten Effekt. Stattdessen musste Harry, die nun Dracos vollkommen überraschten und verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck sah, noch stärker lachen als zuvor.

Draco starrte sie nun beide an, als hätten sie den Verstand verloren. Das musste er auch denken, denn hier saßen Harry Potter und Severus Snape und anstatt sich anzuschreien oder zu beleidigen, hatten sie sich ganz normal und zivilisiert unterhalten. Und nicht nur das, jetzt saßen sie auch noch hier und lachten gemeinsam über ihn. Draco musste wirklich denken, sie waren verrückt.

Severus musste nachdenken. Er wusste, dass er Draco vertrauen konnte, wie er auch Albus, Lucius und Narcissa vertrauen konnte. Er konnte ihnen alles sagen und konnte sich sicher sein, dass sie es an niemanden weitererzählen würden. Bei ihnen waren seine Geheimnisse sicher. Er seufzte. Er würde ihnen von Harry erzählen müssen, dass sie seine Tochter war und dass er sie als diese anerkennen würde. Draco würde ein Anfang sein.

"Du hast richtig gehört, Draco. Das war kein Scherz. Doch bevor ich weiterrede, musst du mir versprechen, dass du niemandem etwas davon erzählen wirst, was ich dir jetzt sage. Nicht deinen Freunden und auch nicht deinen Eltern."

Draco nickte. "Miss Harry Potter hier ist nicht wirklich Harry Potter. Diesen Sommer hat sie einen Stammbaumtest machen lassen, um mehr über ihre Familie und ihren Hintergrund zu erfahren. Dabei kam erstaunliches ans Licht. James Potter ist nicht Harrys Vater. Ihre Mutter hat nach Harrys Geburt ihr Aussehen verändern lassen, damit Harry James, ihrem Adoptivvater, ähnlicher sehe."

Severus musste tief einatmen. Er konnte sehen, wie Draco nervös und überrascht blinzelte. Er schien nicht zu wissen, wie er sich verhalten sollte und begnügte sich deshalb damit, einfach still dazusitzen.

"Harrys Namen, genauso wie ihr Aussehen, waren von ihrer Mutter verändert worden, um sie zu schützen. Harrys Vater hat nie von ihrer Existenz gewusst. Er war im Ersten Zaubererkrieg tätig gewesen und hatte sich dabei mehrere gefährliche Feinde gemacht. Aus diesem Grund hat Harrys Mutter sie geschützt. Sie hielt es für zu gefährlich, sie mit ihrem wahren Namen auszuziehen."

Er seufzte nochmals, bevor er dann Draco mit einem intensiven und durchdringenden Blick anstarrte. Das, was er jetzt vor ihm zugeben würde, würde sein Leben für immer verändern. "Harrys wahrer Name ist Piret Daria Snape. Sie ist meine Tochter."

Draco starrte ihn an, blinzelte und starrte dann weiter. "Wow, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet."

Severus schnaubte, während Harry sich an Dracos Schulter anlehnte. "Um ehrlich zu sein, Draco, ich auch nicht. Du kannst die nicht vorstellen, wie überrascht und auch schockiert ich war auf einem Papier, schwarz auf weiß, zu sehen, dass sie meine Tochter ist? Ich war sprachlos. Doch ich habe es akzeptiert und werde sie deshalb auch als meine Tochter anerkennen."

Bevor Draco oder Harry etwas darauf sagen konnten, ließ ein plötzlicher Schmerz Harry zusammenzucken. Ein gequältes Wimmern entkam ihren Lippen und kraftlos sackte sie in sich zusammen. Sofort sprangen Severus und Draco auf und stürzten zu ihrer Seite. Harrys Körper war angespannt, als ob Krämpfe sie durchfahren würden.

"Sev, was ist mit? Was hat sie?!"

Draco war panisch. Erst war sie misshandelt und missbraucht worden und dann hatte sie versucht sich umzubringen. Und jetzt, jetzt, wo endlich alles gut aussah, passierte dies. Harry hatte Schmerzen, große Schmerzen und er wusste einfach nicht woher. Wenn ihr jetzt etwas zustieß, würde er das nie verkraften.

Severus runzelte die Stirn. Hektisch wiederholte er in Gedanken, was in dem Brief gestanden hatte. "Ihr Aussehen verändert sich. Der Zauber, den ihre Mutter ausgesprochen hatte, war so angelegt, dass Harry ihr wahres Aussehen annehmen würde, sobald ich vor anderen Zeuge sie als meine Tochter annehme. Du, Draco, bist dieser Zeuge und Harry verändert sich."

Mit schnellen Schritten durchquerte Severus den Krankensaal, öffnete den Tränkeschrank und holte ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer rosafarbenen Flüssigkeit heraus. Eilends lief er auf seine Tochter zu, hob ihr Kinn an und zwang dann Harry, die immer noch starke Schmerzen hatte, den Trank zu trinken. Sofort ließen die Krämpfe und Zuckungen nach.

Mehrere Minuten vergingen bis Harry endlich wieder ihre Augen öffnen konnte. Verwirrt musste sie blinzeln. Die Schmerzen hatten sie vollkommen unerwartet getroffen. Ihr Vater, soviel hatte sie trotz der starken Schmerzen mitbekommen, gesagt, dass die Scherzen auf ihre Veränderung zurückzuführen zu sein. Harry war gespannt und auch etwas ängstlich. Wie würde sie jetzt wohl aussehen?

Als sie aufsah, starrten sie zwei Paare groß aufgerissener Augen an, eins fast schwarz, das andere silbergrau. Harry musste schlucken. Sie hatte gewusst, dass die Veränderungen gravierend sein mussten. Schließlich war sie das fast perfekte Spiegelbild ihres Adoptivvaters gewesen. Doch dass es so schlimm war, hatte sie nicht erwartet.

Severus, der bis jetzt seine Tochter mit vollkommener Fassungslosigkeit und Überraschung angestarrt hatte, bemerkte endlich, dass sie keine Schmerzen mehr hatte. Er räusperte sich unbehaglich und stupste seinen Patensohn vorsichtig gegen die Schulter, damit dieser endlich wieder seinen Mund schließen würde.

"Vielleicht solltest du dich einfach im Spiegel ansehen. Die Veränderungen sind groß. Doch keine Sorge, du siehst nicht schlecht aus, ganz im Gegenteil."

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung beschwor Severus einen Ganzkörperspiegel herauf und forderte Harry mit Blicken und Gesten auf, sich im Spiegel zu betrachten. Mit hektisch klopfenden Herz und ein bisschen Angst in den Knochen, stand Harry von ihrem Bett auf und näherte sich dem Spiegel. Was sie sah, ließ ihr den Atem stocken.

Sie hatte sich vollkommen verändert. Ihre Haare waren nun silberblond, mit vereinzelten, feinen, dünnen, pechschwarzen Strähnchen, die sich gleichmäßig durch ihre komplette Frisur zogen und die sanft von schwarz zu silberblond übergingen. Ihr Pony war leicht gestuft und fiel ihr sanft bis zu den Augenbrauen. Die restlichen Haare fielen glatt bis zu ihren Hüften hinunter. Ihre neue Haarfarbe passte nun gut zu ihrer hellen, ebenmäßigen Haut, die dank ihrer Mutter doch leicht gebräunt erschien und ihr das Aussehen einer wertvollen Porzellanpuppe verlieh. Auch Nase und Mund schienen nach ihrer Mutter zu kommen. Sie hatte nun volle, rosafarbene Lippen und eine kleine, schöne Stupsnase. Wangen- und Gesichtsform hatte sie jedoch von ihrem Vater geerbt, da sie nun hohe, elegante Wangenknochen besaß, die ihr eine aristokratische Erscheinung verliehen. Ihre Finger waren dünner und eleganter, etwas, das sie auch eindeutig von ihrem Vater vererbt bekommen hatte. Trotz der Größe ihres Vaters, war sie immer noch kleiner als man erwarten würde. Sie war 165 cm groß und schlank, fast schon zu zierlich, jedoch mit Kurven an den richtigen Stellen. Die größte und überraschendste Veränderung waren jedoch ihre Augen. Stachen sie früher durch das Grün ihrer Mutter hervor, fesselten einen nun zwei mandelförmige, große Rehaugen von einem tiefen, kühlen Eisblau, die trotz der Farbe ihr Gegenüber durch die Emotionen beeindruckten, die man in ihnen lesen konnte. Umrandet wurden sie von dunklen, vollen, geschwungenen Wimpern und dünnen, eleganten, hellblonden Brauen.

"Mein Gott, wir könnten Geschwister sein! Ich sehe aus wie die uneheliche Tochter von Narcissa Malfoy und Severus Snape!", entfuhr es ihr.

Draco und Severus konnten sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Zu amüsant war der Anblick von absoluter Fassungslosigkeit auf ihrem Gesicht.

"Herzlich Willkommen in Hogwarts, Miss Piret Daria Snape."

* * *

**A/N:** Kleine Anmerkung. Ab jetzt wird Harry **Piret** heißen!!!


	8. Kapitel 8

**Harry Potter und die unfreiwillige Stammbaumerforschung**

**Author:** FelesMagica

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch irgendeiner der folgenden Charaktere. Sie gehören J. K. Rowling. Severitus und fem!Harry habe ich mir auch als Inspirationsquelle geborgt. Also alles nicht von mir, leider. Allerdings gehört mir meine Handlung!

**Summary:** Harry J. Potter erscheint während den Ferien plötzlich im Krankensaal von Hogwarts. Der Brief, der sich in ihrer Hand befindet, wird das Leben von vielen Menschen, dreier aber besonders, auf den Kopf stellen. femHarry, Severitus, bashings

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Warnings:** Diese Geschichte enthält graphische Darstellungen von Gewalt, Missbrauch, Selbstmord (und eventuell Sex in den späteren Kapiteln). Außerdem enthält sie femHarry, Severitus und bashings.

Das gefällt Dir nicht? Dann lies bitte nicht weiter!

* * *

**8. Identitätskrisen und Vertrauensbrüche:**

Ein paar Tage später fanden sie sich am Morgen zu dritt vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zu Professor Dumbledores Büro bewachte ein. Nach dem Passwort, gingen sie die Wendeltreppe hinauf, klopften an und betraten nacheinander das Büro. Sie mussten eine imposante Erscheinung abgeben, wie sie da zu dritt, Piret rechts und links von Draco und Severus flankiert dastanden.

"Ahh, Severus, Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Kommen Sie doch weiter herein und setzten sie sich doch bitte. Tee? Kuchen?"

Nachdem sie sich hingesetzt hatte und alle eine heiße Tasse Tee vor sich stehen hatte, wurde Professor Dumbledore neugierig.

"Aus welchem Anlass darf ich mich heute freuen euch alle hier in meinem Büro vorzufinden? Die junge Dame in eurer Mitte ist mir nicht bekannt. Severus, würdest du einem alten Mann eine Freude machen und ihn aufklären?"

Severus setzte seine Tasse ab, richtete sich in seinem Stuhl auf und räusperte sich.

"Dies, Schulleiter, ist Miss Piret Daria Snape. Sie ist meine Tochter."

Das hatte gesessen. Professor Dumbledore riss seine Augen auf und verschluckte sich an seinem heißen Tee und musste stark husten, bis er wieder normal atmen konnte. Er studierte das Mädchen vor ihm, das selbstbewusst und anmutig auf dem Stuhl neben seinem Vater saß, genau und stützte sein Kinn auf seinen langen, dünnen Fingern ab. Ein Lächeln machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Severus. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du bis vor Kurzem noch nichts von der Existenz deiner Tochter wusstest. Wenn es nicht unhöflich ist zu fragen, würdest du mir erzählen wer die Mutter dieses liebreizenden Geschöpfes ist?"

"Du hast Recht, Albus. Bis vor vier Tagen war mir die Existenz meiner Tochter nicht bewusst. Ich erfuhr von ihr durch einen Brief." Severus griff in seine Manteltasche, holte eine Kopie des Briefes der Ahnenforscherin hervor und legte sie vor dem Schulleiter auf dessen Schreibtisch. "Nun, zur Identität ihrer Mutter. Ihr Name ist Lily Harriet Potter, ehemalige Evans und Snape."

Dumbledores Augen wurden groß. Sein Blick irrte zwischen Professor Snape und Piret hin und her. Er schien die tiefere Bedeutung der Worte zu verstehen und wandte sich fragend wieder an Severus. "Es stimmt, Albus, vor dir sitzt meine Tochter Piret Daria Snape, früher bekannt unter dem Namen Harry Jamelia Potter und einzige Tochter von Lily. Du solltest den Brief lesen, er wird einiges erklären."

Während Dumbledore den Brief laß, blickte sich Draco interessiert im Büro des Schulleiters um. Er war noch nicht sehr oft hiergewesen und war fasziniert von den kleinen, silbernen Objekten und der Sammlung der Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter, die die Wände des Büros zierte.

"Ich gehe davon aus, dass Lily James heiratete um ihr ungeborenes Kind zu schützen. Es wäre sicher ihr Wille gewesen, dass ihr beide von der Existenz des jeweiligen anderen wisst und du, Piret, endlich deine wahre Identität annehmen kannst. Um deine wirklich wahre Identität anzunehmen, fehlt aber noch ein winzig kleines Puzzlestück."

"Ich weiß, Professor Dumbledore. Wir werden noch mehrere Papiere und Formulare unterschreiben und ausfüllen müssen, bis Harry Potter aufhört zu existieren und Piret Snape ein offizielles Mitglied der britischen Zauberergemeinschaft wird. Alles befindet sich unten in Professor Snapes Quartieren. Wir können sie noch heute ans Ministerium losschicken."

Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters. "Das ist leider nicht das, worauf ich mich beziehe, Piret. Ich spreche von deiner Mutter." Er blickte in drei vollkommen verständnislose Gesichter. "Deine Mutter ist nicht die Person, für die wir sie hielten." Aus der obersten Schreibtischschublade holte er ein kleines Fläschchen mit hellgrünem Inhalt hervor. Er öffnete das Fläschchen und kippte den Inhalt in eine tellergroße, silberne Schale. "Wenn du einen Tropfen Blut in die Schale gibst, werdet ihr verstehen, wovon ich spreche."

Piret nahm das dargebotene scharfe Messer und ritzte sich vorsichtig in die Handinnenfläche. Neben sich spürte sie Draco sich versteifen. Ihm war immer noch nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass sie einfach so ein scharfes Messer in der Hand hielt und sich damit verletzte. Es würde noch viel Zeit vergehen müssen, bis er bei dem Gedanken an Piret und Messer keine Panik bekam. Zu frisch war die Erinnerung daran, was Krankenflügel passiert war.

Ein Tropfen Blut fiel in die Schale. Professor Dumbledore nahm das Messer zurück und Professor Snape heilte mit einer kurzen Zauberstabbewegung ihre Wunde. Der Inhalt der Schale war nun blutrot geworden. Professor Dumbledore nahm eine große, weiße Feder, tauchte sie in die Flüssigkeit und setzte sie auf einem großen Stück Pergament auf.

"Die Feder wird nun automatisch deine Vorfahren bis zur siebten Generation aufschreiben. Bei dieser Methode gibt es keine Möglichkeit, die Feder in irgendeiner Art zu manipulieren. Die Feder beschränkt sich nicht nur auf die Namen der Vorfahren, sondern schreibt auch noch der Geburts- und Sterbedaten und Beruf auf. Als letztes wird sie dann darunterschreiben, ob die Person ein Muggel, Zauberer oder magisches Wesen jeglicher Art war."

Professor Dumbledore sah seine Besuchern an und, nachdem alle zustimmend genickt hatten, ließ er die Feder los. Blitzschnell fing die Feder an, über das Blatt zu fliegen. Sie schrieb Namen, Zahlen und Orte und verband alles miteinander durch akkurat geraden gezogene Linien. Nach wenigen Augenblicken war sie fertig und verschwand.

Mit einem gutmütigen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, nahm Professor Snape das nun voll geschriebene Blatt Papier an sich und studierte es genau. Was er sah, musste seine Vermutungen, welcher Art auch immer sie gewesen sein mögen, bestätigen. Denn anstatt überrascht oder sonderlich entsetzt zu sein, verstärkte sich das Lächeln lediglich.

"Nun, das ist wirklich sehr interessant."

Ohne seine Aussage genauer zu erklären, nahm Professor Snape das Blatt herunter, legte es auf seinen Schreibtisch und schob es zu ihnen herüber. Mit leicht zitternden Händen und einem flatternden Herzschlag, nahm Piret das Blatt in ihre Hand und hielt es so hoch, dass sowohl sie als auch ihr Vater es genauer studieren konnten. Was sie sahen, ließ sie beide scharf die Luft einatmen und ihre Augen vor Erstaunen wachsen.

Wortlos gab Piret das Papier an Draco weiter, der es aufmerksam durchlas bis kurz darauf ein ebenso überraschter wie auch bewunderter Blick in seinem Gesicht erschien. Mehrere Dutzend Fragen mussten ihm auf der Zunge brennen, jedoch blieb er ruhig und wartete darauf, dass einer der anderen Anwesenden das Schweigen brach.

"Verstehe ich das richtig? Meine Mutter ist eine reinblütige Hexe namens Mischa Nietwjiski?"

Ihre Stimme klang unsicher. Sie hatte erst vor wenigen tagen erfahren, dass James Potter nicht ihr leiblicher Vater war. Diese Information hatte sie damals schwer getroffen, aber immerhin konnte sie sich immer sicher sein, dass Lily Potter, geborene Evans ihre Mutter war. Jetzt jedoch, sie hatte den ersten Schock über ihren Vater noch nicht ganz verdaut, kam schon das nächste Unheil über sie hereingebrochen. Lily Evans war nicht ihre Mutter. Wenn das so war, wer war sie dann überhaupt?!

"Du missverstehst diese kleine Information, Piret. Ja, deine Mutter ist Mischa Nietwjiski. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass Lily Evans nicht deine Mutter wäre. Vor vierzig Jahren herrschte ein fürchterlicher Krieg in Russland. Zauberer kämpften gegen Zauberer und keiner war mehr sicher. Viele Mitglieder der russischen Zauberergemeinschaft sind damals geflohen. Manche nach flohen nach China, andere nach Deutschland, wieder andere nach Frankreich und ein kleiner Teil floh auch nach Großbritannien. Iwan und Anuschka Nietwjiski erhielten damals eine fünfjährige Aufenthaltsgenehmigung. Nach deren Ablauf würden sie wieder nach Russland zurückkehren müssen. Alles schien gut zu laufen, sie fanden Arbeit, mieteten sich ein kleines Häuschen und sie schlossen schnell neue Freundschaften. Zu ihnen gehörten auch Mr. und Mrs. Evans die beide in froher Erwartung ihres ersten Kindes waren. In ihrem zweiten Jahr in England kam schließlich Petunia Evans. Jedoch wurde das junge Familienglück getrübt, da es bei Petunias Geburt zu Schwierigkeiten kam und Mrs. Evans nun nie wieder Kinder bekommen würde. Ein Jahr vor ihrer endgültigen Abreise nach Russland, erfuhr nun Anuschka, dass sie ein Kind erwaten würde. Ihre Sorgen waren groß, der Krieg in Russland war noch nicht beendet, die kämpfenden Gruppen wurden immer grausamer und schreckten nun auch nicht mehr vor Morden an Schwangeren, Mütter und Kindern zurück. Trotz allen Bitten und Beten wurde ihre Aufenthaltsgenehmigung nicht verlängert und zwei Monate vor ihrer Abschiebung kam nun Mischa auf die Welt. Mischa war ein blondes, blauäugiges, hübsches Mädchen und die Aussicht ihrer Ermordung brach ihren Eltern das Herz. So kamen sie mit den Evans zu einer Übereinkunft. Sie würden Mischa in England lassen, um ihr ein grausames Schicksal zu ersparen. Die Evans würden sie adoptieren und als ihre eigene Tochter aufnehmen. Mrs. Evans wünschte sich schon seit langen ein zweites Kind und versprach, dass sie Mischa behandeln würde, als wäre es ihre eigene Tochter. Wenige Stunden vor ihrer Abreise trafen sich Mischas Eltern und die Evans. Durch einen kleinen Zauber wurde Mischas Aussehen verändert, von blond und blauäugig zu rothaarig und grünäugig. Auch ihre Name wurde geändert, in Lily Maria Evans. Schweren Herzen verabschiedeten sich Mr. und Mrs. Nietwjiski und ließen ihre kleine Tochter zurück in England."

Eine kleine Pause entstand in der alle Beteiligten versuchten, diese Flut an Informationen und neuen Entwicklungen zu verarbeiten. Mit einem leisen Seufzer zog Piret die Aufmerksamkeit aller auf sich bevor sie versuchte, ihre Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

"Wenn Mischa Nietwjiski und Lily Evans die selbe Person sind und Mischas Aussehen verändert wurde, würde das erklären warum ich nicht aussehe wie eine genetische Mischung aus Lily Evans und Severus Snape. Meine Mutter musste mein wahres Aussehen damals so verändert haben, dass ich aussah wie die Tochter von James und Lily Potter. Alle Zauber sind jedoch aufgehoben worden. Ich sehe nun wirklich wie die Tochter von Mischa Nietwjiski und Severus Snape aus."

Das nette und freundliche Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Schulleiters verstärkte sich.

"In der Tat, meine Liebe, in der Tat."

* * *

Draco fand sie wenige Stunden nach ihrem Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter und dem nachfolgendem Gespräch mit ihrem Vater über ihre Pläne für die Zukunft schließlich nach langen Suchen in den Kellergewölben über einen von zwei dampfenden Kessel mit durchsichtig schimmerndem Inhalt gebeugt. Ein offenes Zaubertrankbuch lag direkt neben ihrem Kessel, auf der anderen Seite lagen noch vereinzelte, sorgfältig zubereitete Zutaten. Draco näherte sich ihr vorsichtig, um sie nicht zu erschrecken.

"Hey, ich wusste gar nicht, dass du dich so sehr für Zaubertränke interessierst, dass du sogar in deiner freien Zeit üben würdest. Hättest du das früher erwähnst, hätte ich dir natürlich dabei helfen können.", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr und gab ihr einen flüchtigen Kuss auf den Scheitel ihrer Haare.

"Es gibt so viele Dinge, die du nicht über mich weißt. Glaubst du wirklich, dass du für alle bereit wärst?", fragte sie ihn mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Draco musste lachen. "Wer weiß, das können wir nur herausfinden, wenn du mir ein paar deiner kleinen, schmutzigen Geheimnisse verrätst." Das freche, zugleich aber auch liebevolle Grinsen wollte einfach nicht aus seinem Gesicht verschwinden. "Fang doch gleich mit dem Zaubertrank hier an. Wofür brauchst du ihn?"

Er schien einen wunden Punkt getroffen zu haben, denn ihr Gesicht wurde augenblicklich ernst. "Das ist eine Art Wahrheitszaubertrank. Er zeigt, wie eine Person auf eine bestimmte Begebenheit reagieren würde, wenn sie mit ihr konfrontiert werden würde. Ich habe zwei davon gemacht. Einen für Ron, den anderen für Hermine."

"Du willst wissen, wie sie auf dich reagieren würden, darauf, dass Professor Snape dein Vater ist. Und wie sie auf uns beide reagieren würden."

Piret nickte, schüttelte dann aber gleich wieder den Kopf.

"Eigentlich will ich nur wissen, was sie zu meinem Vater sagen würden. Wie ich Vater vorhin schon erklärte, ich möchte dieses Jahr als Piret Snape zur Schule gehen. Bevor ich aber irgendetwas anderes wie zum Beispiel eine eventuelle Neuzuordung in ein anderes Haus auch nur in Erwägung ziehe, möchte ich vorher wissen, was meine Freunde zu all diesen Entwicklungen sagen würden. Es tut mir leid, aber die Chance, dass sie dich als meinen besten Freund akzeptieren würden, ist noch viel geringer als die, dass sie Severus als meinen Vater akzeptieren würden."

Sie seufzte. "Okay, es fehlen nur noch die persönlichen Dinge, die ich von beiden geschenkt bekommen habe, und die mir sehr am Herzen liegen. Dann sollte ich bald wissen, wie es wirklich um meine besten Freunde steht."

Vorsichtig wickelte sie eines der beiden Päckchen aus, die neben ihren Zaubertränken lagen. Zum Vorschein kam ein handgefertigtes, kleines Büchlein.

"Das hat Hermine mir zu meinem 12. Geburtstag geschenkt. Es ist eine Sammlung der wichtigsten und besten Zaubersprüche bei kleineren und größeren Verletzungen. Jetzt brauche ich es nicht mehr, denn ich kann sie alle schon auswendig."

Langsam ließ Piret das kleine Büchlein in den vollen Zaubertrankkessel gleiten. Die Oberfläche wurde kurz durcheinandergewirbelt, dann nahm sie die Gestalt von Hermines Kopf an. Ihr Abbild schien fröhlich zu sein und lächelte sie an.

Piret seufzte und fing an, das zweite Päckchen auszupacken. Als sie damit fertig war, konnte Draco einen zierlichen, goldenen Schnatz erkennen, der in ihrer Hand flatterte.

"Ron hat ihn mir in unserem ersten Jahr an Hogwarts geschenkt. Es ist ein Übungsschnatz, mit dem ich in jeder freien Minute trainiert habe, nur um noch ein bisschen und noch ein bisschen besser zu werden."

Auch dieses Geschenk verschwand langsam in dem zweiten Zaubertrankkessel und sofort erschein das fröhliche und sie herzlich angrinsende Gesicht von Ronald Weasley.

Piret zögerte. Sie stellte sich langsam vor beide Kessel, sodass sie sowohl beide im Blick hatte, als auch dass sie von beiden gut gesehen wurde. Noch immer zögerte sie und ihr Gesicht und ihre Haltung verspannten sich immer mehr. Draco, der ihre Unsicherheit spürte, trat hinter sie, legte seinen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern und drückte sie aufmunternd. Piret lächelte kurz dankbar, atmete tief ein und aus, trat einen Schritt nach vorne vor beide Kessel und fragte mit sagte mit fester Stimme:

"Professor Snape ist mein Vater."

Was auch immer sie erwartet hatten, darauf waren sie nicht vorbereitet. Einen kurzen Augenblick sah es aus, als würde nichts passieren. Doch dann veränderte es sich. Die Freude und Liebe verschwanden und langsam, aber immer deutlicher erkennbar, nahmen die Gesichter unfreundlich Gesichtszüge an. Sie zeigten nun Ärger und auch Abneigung. Doch sie waren noch nicht fertig. Aus Abneigung wurde Widerwillen und dann schließlich Ekel. Ärger steigerte sich zu Wut und endete in unbeschreiblichem Hass. Beide Gesichter hatten ihre Freundlichkeit verloren und starrten sie nun verachtend an.

"Ich dachte mir, dass Ron so reagieren würde - aber Hermine..." Piret musste ein paar Mal tief ein- und ausatmen. Sie hatte einen Kloß im Hals und musste sich jeden Rest an Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen, um nicht auf der Stelle in Tränen auszubrechen.

"Sie werden sich schon fangen. Du musst ihnen nur etwas Zeit geben. Das wird ein großer Schock für beide sein, vor allem aber für Wiesel."

Draco wusste nichts, was er machen sollte. Einerseits freute er sich, dass er Piret offensichtlich nicht mit ihren Gryffindorfreunden teile müsste. Doch er wollte sie auch nicht unglücklich sehen und ihre Freunde schienen ihr immens viel zu bedeuten.

"Nein, sie werden sich nie ändern, uns nie akzeptieren. Es schmerzt, aber ich kann nicht mehr mit ihnen befreundet sein."

Die Tränen, die sie bis jetzt noch erfolgreich unterdrücken konnte, ließ sie nun freien Lauf. Ihre Schultern fingen an zu zittern und ein Schluchzer entwich ihr. Gerade als sie zusammenzubrechen drohte, nahm Draco sie in den Arm. Er strich ihr sanft durchs Haar, streichelte ihren Rücken und flüsterte ihr zärtliche und verständnisvolle Worte ins Ohr. Nach ein paar Minuten hörten ihre Schultern auf zu zittern und nur noch selten war ein Schluchzer zu hören. Piret schlang ihre Arme um ihn herum und drückte sich fest an ihn. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie im Kragen seiner Robe vergraben.

"Das heißt, dass wie dieses Jahr Piret Daria Snape, einzige Tochter des gefürchteten Zaubertrankmeisters bei uns begrüßen dürfen. Die Gryffindors wissen ja nicht, was auf sie zukommt."

Draco lächelte. Nach einem letzten, aufbauenden Druck und einem Blick auf die zwei Kessel, hob er Piret hoch und trug sie, nach einem Kuss auf ihre Stirn, aus dem Zimmer heraus.


	9. Kapitel 9

**Harry Potter und die unfreiwillige Stammbaumerforschung**

**Author:** FelesMagica

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch irgendeiner der folgenden Charaktere. Sie gehören J. K. Rowling. Severitus und fem!Harry habe ich mir auch als Inspirationsquelle geborgt. Also alles nicht von mir, leider. Allerdings gehört mir meine Handlung!

**Summary:** Harry J. Potter erscheint während den Ferien plötzlich im Krankensaal von Hogwarts. Der Brief, der sich in ihrer Hand befindet, wird das Leben von vielen Menschen, dreier aber besonders, auf den Kopf stellen. femHarry, Severitus, bashings

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Warnings:** Diese Geschichte enthält graphische Darstellungen von Gewalt, Missbrauch, Selbstmord (und eventuell Sex in den späteren Kapiteln). Außerdem enthält sie femHarry, Severitus und bashings.

Das gefällt Dir nicht? Dann lies bitte nicht weiter!

* * *

**9. Shoppingtouren und interessante Geständnisse:**

Severus Snape seufzte und lehnte sich in seinem Lehnstuhl zurück. Der gestrige Tag war anstrengend gewesen. Piret war aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen worden, dank seines nicht ganz uneigennützigen Nachdrucks und durfte in seinen Quartier einziehen. Poppy war überrascht gewesen, als sie am nächsten Morgen von einer Familienfeier zurückgekehrt war und statt des dunkelhaarigen und grünäugigen Mädchens ein hellblondes und blauäugiges vorgefunden hatte. Gott sei Dank war Severus anwesend gewesen und so hatte er sie auch sofort auf ihre Magie und ihr Leben schwören lassen, dass sie das, was sie gleich erfahren würde, niemanden weitererzählen würde. Poppy war überrascht und etwas stutzig gewesen, doch sie war der Aufforderung nachgekommen und so weihte Severus sie in sein kleines Familiengeheimnis ein. Zu behaupten, Poppy wäre überrascht und perplex gewesen, wäre die Untertreibung des Jahres.

Doch Poppy hatte die Nachricht überraschend gut aufgenommen und Severus und Piret versprochen, dass sie nicht nur nichts davon weitererzählen würde, sondern dass sie auch Harrys Krankenbericht fälschen oder verschwinden lassen würde, sollte es notwendig werden. Piret hatte sie nur mit großen Augen angestarrt, doch Severus verstand, worauf sie anspielte und nickte ihr dankbar zu. Wenig später war dann auch schon Draco aufgetaucht und nach einer stürmischen Begrüßung seitens seiner Tochter und seines Patensohnes, hatten sich die drei zum Büro des Schulleiters aufgemacht.

Auch Albus hatte die Nachricht vollkommen gefasst und gelassen aufgenommen. Severus hatte so sehr gehofft, dass er nun endlich einmal den immer so gefassten und allwissenden Schulleiter mit dieser Entwicklung aus der Bahn werfen könnte, doch weit gefehlt. Albus war zwar überrascht gewesen, doch auch er hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst und ihnen seine Hilfe angeboten, sollten sie sie in der Zukunft brauchen. Mit knirschenden Zähnen hatte Severus das Anngebot angenommen und versprochen, dass sie innerhalb dieser Woche noch einmal bei ihm vorbeischauen würden, um zu besprechen, wie es weitergehen sollte.

Nach dem Besuch beim Schulleiter hatten sich die drei zu Severus Quartier aufgemacht. Piret sollte dort ihr eigenes Zimmer bekommen, damit sie notfalls auch während der Schulzeit bei ihm schlafen konnte. Ihr Zimmer lag genau auf der anderen Seite des Ganges von Severus Zimmer aus und links neben Dracos. Es hatte sie fast den kompletten Morgen und frühen Nachmittag gekostet, bis aus der kleinen Abstellkammer ein großes, schönes Teenagerzimmer geworden war.

Seine Tochter hatte sich gegen die befürchtete rot-goldene Gryffindor Einrichtung entschieden, jedoch leider auch gegen die grün-silberne Slytherin Einrichtung. Stattdessen hatte sie blau-silbern bevorzugt. Das große, doppelbettbreite Himmelbett, der mehrtürige Kleiderschrank, der kleine, aber elegant aussehende Nachtisch, der große Schreibtisch mit passendem, bequemen Stuhl und das riesige Bücherregal, das eine komplette Wandseite einnahm, waren alle aus dunklem Mahagoniholz. Die Wände waren weiß gestrichen und der Boden mit einem etwas helleren Parkett ausgelegt. Die Vorhänge an ihrem Fenster und ihrem Himmelbett, genauso wie ihr Bettbezug, waren von einem schönen nachtblau, das sanft in ein helles himmelblau überging. Die Kerzenständer auf ihrem Nachttisch, Schreibtisch und and der Wand, waren silbern, aber sehr schlicht gehalten. Ein kleiner, runder, silberblauer Teppich vor ihrem Bett, ein großer Spiegel neben ihrem Kleiderschrank und vereinzelte Bilder in silbernen Rahmen an der Wand vervollständigten das Bild.

Piret war hin und weg gewesen von ihrem eigenen Zimmer. Mit vorsichtigen Schritten hatte sie ihr eigenes reich erkundet und war immer mal wieder stehen geblieben, um sich Kleinigkeiten genauer anzusehen. Die Bilder, die ihren Vater, ihre Mutter, sie selbst, aber auch Draco, seine Familie und seine Freunde zeigten, hatten ihr Tränen in die Augen getrieben. Diese Tränen waren aber sofort vergessen, als ihr Blick auf den riesigen Kleiderschrank zierte, der einen Teil ihres mehrgliedrigen Zimmers bildete. Die Frage, wessen Kleidung denn darin aufbewahrt werden sollte, war ihr ohne weiteres Nachdenken entschlüpft, jedoch sofort wieder vergessen, als ihr Blick auf die Bücherregale viel, die mit verschiedensten Büchern gefüllt waren. Seine Tochter mochte ihren Ausrutscher vergessen haben, doch Severus und Draco hatten es nicht und mit stummen Blicken vereinbarten sie, dass ein Besuch in Hogsmead unbedingt notwendig sein würde.

Sie hatten nach Pirets Zimmererkundung dann relativ verspätet zu Mittag gegessen in Severus Esszimmer und hatten sich dann getrennt. Severus war in sein Büro gegangen, um Nachforschungen zu einem neuen Projekt anzustellen und den Stundenplan für das kommende Schuljahr zu überarbeiten. Draco wollte seinen Eltern und seinen Freunden schreiben, bei denen er sich seit fast zwei Wochen nicht mehr gemeldet hatte. Ein strenger Blick von seinem Onkel erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht über Piret oder etwas, das mit ihr zu tun hatte, schreiben durfte. Seine Tochter hatte sich dazu entschieden, die Kellerräume genauer zu erkunden und hatte sich alleine, mit der Karte der Rumtreiber bewaffnet aufgemacht.

Mehrere Stunden später waren sie zum Abendessen verabredet, doch von Piret fehlte jede Spur. Er fragte seinen Patensohn, ob er sie gesehen hatte, doch auch Draco konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. Als eine weitere Stunde verstrich und ihre Sorgen sich ins Unendliche gesteigert hatten, machten sie sich auf, Piret zu suchen. Severus wollte die oberen Stockwerke durchkämmen, während Draco die unteren Stockwerke durchsuchen sollte. Sie vertrödelten keine Zeit und machten sich sofort auf, denn wer konnte denn schon wissen, was ihr nicht vielleicht. Alles zugestoßen war.

Severus suchte überall, doch auch eine Stunde später hatte er sie nicht gefunden. Zutiefst beunruhigt und am Beginn einer Panikattacke, kehrte er zu seinem Quartier zurück. Er verfluchte sich innerlich zutiefst dafür, dass er Piret gezwungen hatte, die Karte mitzunehmen. Hätte sie die Karte nicht dabei, wäre es nun viel leichter, sie zu finden.

Er kehrte wenig später in sein verlassenes Quartier zurück. Von Draco oder seiner Tochter fehlte immer noch jede Spur. Um sich abzulenken, setzte er eine Kanne Tee auf und entfachte das Feuer in seinem Kamin. Die Zeit schien nun etwas schneller vorbeizugehen, denn wenig später hörte er auch schon die Tür zu seinem Quartier öffnen und Draco, mit seiner Tochter in den Armen, kam hindurch.

Als Severus Blick auf seine Tochter fiel, fühlte er eine eisige Hand sich um sein Herz schließen. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, doch er wusste, dass sie weinte. Lange, nasse Bahnen liefen ihr die Wangen hinab und die Art und Weise, wie sie sich an Draco klammerte und ihren Kopf in seiner Schulter vergrub, war ein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass sie litt. Er öffnete gerade seinen Mund, um zu fragen, was passiert war, als Draco ihn streng anschaute und nicht minder streng den Kopf schüttelte. Vorsichtig öffnete sein Patensohn die Zimmertür zu Pirets Zimmer und legte sie dann in ihr Bett. Sobald er sie zugedeckt hatte, drehte sich Draco auch schon um und verlies das Zimmer. Vorsichtig trat nun Severus an das Bett seiner Tochter. Er hob den Zauberstab und verwandelte ihre Kleidung in einen bequemen Schalfanzug. Fertig mit seiner Arbeit trat er vom Bett zurück und machte damit Draco Platz, der mit zwei Fläschchen in den Händen zurückgekehrt war. Das eine war ein Beruhigungstrank und das andere ein Traumlosen-Schlaf-Trunk. Vorsichtig flößte Draco ihr beide ein, wartete, bis sie ihre Wirkung entfaltet hatten und kehrte dann mit dem Versprechen, dass er morgen alles Severus erklären würde, in sein Zimmer zurück.

Severus seufzte erneut und legte die Morgenzeitung zur Seite, die vor wenigen Augenblicken angekommen war. In genau diesem Moment erschien sein Patensohn in der Tür, noch etwas verschlafend dreinblickend, ansonsten jedoch perfekt gestylt und gepflegt. Draco würde auch dann noch wie aus dem Ei gepellt aussehen, wenn er überhaupt nicht geschlafen und seit Tagen nicht mehr gegessen hatte.

Mit einer enthusiastischen Begrüßung setzte sich Draco an den Tisch, auf dem ein tüchtiger, zur Zeit jedoch hoffnungslos unterforderter Hauself ein Frühstück platziert hatte, das einen König und seine Heerschar zufrieden gestellt hätte. Während Draco immer noch fasziniert das Essen beäugte, drehten sich Severus Gedanken in eine ganz andere Richtung. Gestern hatte Draco ihn versetzt. Heute Morgen, würde er ihm Rede und Antwort stehen müssen.

"Draco, gestern kamst du mit meiner Tochter in den Armen zurück. Ich konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hat und sie kam mir sehr verstört vor. Was ist passiert?" Seine Worte mochten neutral und mäßig interessiert geklungen haben, doch seine Stimme verriet ihn. Sie war angespannt und eine unausgesprochene Drohung schwang in ihr mit. Wehe demjenigen, der seiner Tochter etwas angetan hatte. Der würde seine Taten noch bitter bereuen.

Draco seufzte und schenkte sich und Severus heißen, schwarzen Tee ein. Innerlich hoffte er, dass dies Severus ablenken würde. "Piret hat gestern Nachmittag den Animus-Revelare-Trank gebraut. Du weißt sicherlich, dass dieser Trank die Reaktion jener Person wiedergibt, deren Geschenk oder wichtiges Andenken in den Trank geworfen wurde. Piret hat ein Geschenk von Weasley und Granger hineingetan. Sie wollte wissen, was sie dazu sagen würden, würde sie ihnen erzählen, dass du ihr Vater bist."

Severus sog unwissentlich scharf die Luft ein. Er konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie die Reaktionen der Beiden ausgefallen waren. Draco, der das bemerkte, nicht ihm schwer zu. "Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, waren sie nicht sonderlich begeistert. Ich muss zugeben, ich habe bei Weasley schon mit so was in der Art gerechnet, aber Grangers Reaktion hat mich vollkommen kalt erwischt. Ich habe immer gedacht, sie wäre halbwegs vernünftig und schenkt Fakten mehr Beachtung als Gefühlen. Aber sie reagierte genauso wie Weasley. Es war nicht nur Schock in ihren Gesichtern, den ich sogar noch verstanden hätte, nein, sie waren angewidert, regelrecht angeekelt. Kurz darauf haben sich beide Spiegelbilder umgedreht und sich demonstrativ von ihr abgewendet."

Dracos Blick schien sich nun in der Ferne zu verlieren. Unbewusst spielten seine Hände mit der langsam erkaltenden Teetasse zwischen ihnen. "Es hat sie wirklich schwer getroffen. Piret wusste, dass sie es nicht gut aufnehmen würde, aber sie hatte gehofft, dass sie wenigstens nach ein paar Tagen des Nachdenkens vernünftiger werden würden. Doch das kann sie nun vergessen. Es schmerzte sie zutiefst, dass ihre Freunde sie für ihre wahre Identität verraten und verlassen würden. Und außerdem, sagte sie, war das nur die eine von zwei Fragen gewesen, die sie stellen wollte."

Sein Patenonkel war nun noch interessierter, als vorher. Betont gleichgültig betrachtete er seine Teetasse, in der sein mit Zitrone versetzter, schwarzer Tee langsame Kreise zog. "Was wollte sie denn noch fragen, Draco?" Vorsichtig blickte er auf und betrachtete seinen Patensohn genau.

Draco, der nicht bemerkte, wie sich die Aufmerksamkeit seines Patenonkels auf ihn richtete, redete munter weiter, ohne zu bedenken, was er sagte. "Piret wollte auch wissen, was ihre Freunde dazu sagen würden, wenn sie aufführen, dass ich ihr bester Freund bin. Ich meine, wir sind seit unserem zweiten Jahr an Hogwarts befreundet und über die Jahre ist unsere Freundschaft immer tiefer geworden. Wir teilen alles miteinander und wissen alles über den anderen, was es nur zu wissen gibt. Eigentlich wollten wir uns viel öfter treffen, aber durch die Hausfeindschaft war das ja nicht möglich."

Severus Snape wurde plötzlich hellhörig und seine Vaterinstinkte setzten unvermittelt ein. Er hob eine Augenbraue in einer fragenden Geste und bohrte gleichzeitig seinen Patensohn durch seinen strengen, alles durchdringenden Blick fest. Ein böses Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und mit einem Mal war seine Stimme aalglatt. "Sag mir, Draco, empfindest du mehr als gute Freundschaft für meine Tochter? Du magst sie sehr, nicht wahr? Kann es nicht sein, dass du etwas mehr als nur Freundschaft für sie empfindest?"

Draco wurde schneeweiß. Mit großen, aufgerissenen Augen starrte er seinen Patenonkel an, der in immer noch eindringlich musterte. Severus musste schmunzeln. Er schien seinen Patensohn kalt erwischt zu haben. Doch bevor er sich weiter an dem überraschten und geschockten Gesichtsausdruck seines Patensohnes ergötzen konnte, bemerkte dieser, wie dumm er aussehen musste und schloss mit einem lauten, klickenden Geräusch seinen Mund. Die schneeweiße Farbe wurde ein immer stärker werdendes rosa ersetzt, das sich langsam in ein strahlendes rot verwandelte.

"Ich- also was- Nein! Wie kommst du... Ich würde nie- argh. Stopp!" Draco stotterte und stammelte, etwas, das er noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben getan hatte. Er wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Er konnte ja schlecht Severus sagen, dass er seit Jahren in Piret, seine einzige Tochter, verknallt war und schon jetzt davon träumte, sie irgendwann einmal um ihre Hand anzuhalten. Aber Lügen war auch keine Alternative. Severus würde ihn sofort durchschauen und solange löchern, bis er endlich mit der Wahrheit herausrückte. Also, was sollte er tun.

Severus beobachtete Draco genau. Er war vollkommen überrascht von seinem Verhalten. Natürlich war er nicht davon ausgegangen, dass Draco ihm einen Blick in die tiefsten Abgründe seiner Seele gestatten würde und von sich heraus seine anscheinend sehr ausgeprägten Gefühle für seine Tochter gestehen würde. Aber dass er so verzweifelt und aus der Bahn geworfen reagieren würde, überraschte ihn doch sehr. Er konnte sehen, wie sich sein Adamsapfel hin und her bewegte, immer wenn er nervös schluckte. Sein innerer Kampf musste wirklich gewaltig sein.

Mit einem stillen Seufzer lehnte sich Severus zurück in seinen Stuhl und fing an zu reden, gerade als Draco den Mut gefunden hatte, die gestellte Frage zu beantworten. "Es tut mir leid, ich hätte nicht fragen sollen. Es ist nur so, dass ich sehe, dass ihr zwei euch wesentlich besser versteht, als ihr den Rest der Schule habt glauben lassen. Du scheinst dich wirklich um sie zu sorgen."

Draco starrte ihn nur weiterhin mit großen Augen und vor Verblüffung leicht geöffneten Mund an. Severus konnte einen Seufzer nicht mehr unterdrücken. Kinder! Sonst immer weltschlau aber so etwas musste man ihnen vorkauen und buchstabiert servieren. "Was ich damit sagen will, ist: Du darfst sie gerne ausfragen und mit ihr ausgehen. Wenn du willst, kann sie sogar deine feste Freundin werden oder wie auch immer man das heute nennt. Es ist deine und vor allem ihre Entscheidung. Doch behandle sie gut, denn sollte mir zu Ohren kommen, dass du sie schlecht behandelst oder sie hintergehst, werden die Konsequenzen unangenehm sein, Patensohn hin oder her. Piret ist meine Tochter und ich werde sie beschützen, vergiss das nicht!"

Draco nickte nur stumm und wollte wieder gerade seinen Mund öffnen, um die unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten, da ertönte ein leises Knarren hinter ihm und lies ihn herumwirbeln. Piret, die Person um die es schon die ganze Zeit gegangen war, war endlich aufgestanden und stand nun mit leicht zerzausten Haaren, bleichem Gesicht und müdem Gesichtsausdruck vor ihnen. Sobald ihr Blick auf die zwei schon am Tisch sitzenden Personen und den gedeckten Tisch fiel, hellte sich ihre Miene auf und ein leichtes, aber ehrlich gemeintes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Auch Severus musste lächeln. Er hatte die kurze Erkenntnis, die auf Dracos Gesicht erschienen war, eindeutig erkannt. Zwar hatte weder er noch Draco mehr zu dem Thema sagen können, doch er wusste, dass Draco ihn verstand. "Guten Morgen, Piret. Setzt dich hin. Dann können wir endlich mit dem Frühstück beginnen."

Kein Wort wollte er über den gestrigen Abend verlieren. Piret hatte geweint, jemand hatte ihr Herz und ihr Vertrauen gebrochen. Es würde lange dauern, bis die Wunden wieder heilen würde. Doch wie auch schon bei ihren verdrängten Erinnerungen, würde er Piret auch bei dieser Erfahrung ihre eigene Geschwindigkeit zugestehen. Wenn sie dann bereit war mit ihm darüber zu reden, dann würde er ihr zuhören.

Piret nickte und setzte sich mit einem dankbaren Lächeln. Auch Draco hatte sich endlich wieder gefangen und drehte sich zum Tisch herum. Schweigend luden sie sich ihre Teller voll. Kaffee, Tee, Brötchen, Marmelade und Butter wurden am Tisch herumgereicht und schweigend fingen sie an zu essen. Eine Zeit lang sprach keiner, bis schließlich Severus wieder das Schweigen brach.

"Du solltest viel Essen und dich für später stärken. Der heutige Tag wird anstrengend werden und im Zweifelsfall werden wir keine Zeit haben, zwischendurch etwas zu essen. Ich werde die Hauselfen beauftragen, damit sie uns noch ein paar Sandwichs einpacken zur Stärkung für Zwischendurch."

Piret sah ihn mit großen Augen an, während Draco im Hintergrund nur hämisch grinste. Er wusste, worauf Severus anspielte und von seiner Erfahrungen mit Piret aus konnte man sicher sein, dass sie überhaupt nicht zufrieden mit ihrer Tagesplanung sein würde. Oh, das konnte ja noch lustig werden.

"Wofür brauche ich denn Kraft? Was wollt ihr denn heute machen?!"

Ihre Stimme kippte leicht. Wenn Piret eines nicht mochte, dann war es im Dunkeln gelassen zu werden. Draco konnte regelrecht die kleinen Rädchen in ihrem Kopf hektisch arbeiten sehen, als sie versuchte herauszubekommen, was passieren würde. Auch Severus konnte es sehen und innerlich, genoss er es. Mit einem letzten genüsslichen Zug von seinem Tee lehnte sich Severus zurück und sah seine Tochter mit einem schiefen Lächeln an.

"Wir gehen heute shoppen. Dein kompletter Kleiderschrank ist leer. Die Fetzen, die du von den Dursleys bekommen hast, sind nicht tragbar und du kannst auch nicht die ganze Zeit in deinen Schulklamotten herumlaufen. Deshalb gehen wir drei heute nach Hogsmead. Dort gibt es mehrere hochwertige Läden für Klamotten und Zaubereiutensilien."

Große, himmelblaue Augen starrten ihn entsetzt an. Sie konnten sehen, wie Piret in sich zusammen sackte und ihre Schultern sanken. "Nein, oh mein Gott. Muss das sein? Ich meine ich könnte... ich brauche doch nicht... warum? Oh Gott, ich hasse shoppen!"

Ihr verlorener und entsetzter Gesichtsausdruck ließ Draco auflachen. Auch Severus musste hart an sich arbeiten um bei dem Anblick seiner Tochter, die nun ihren Kopf immer wieder leicht an der Tischkante aufschlagen ließ, um ihrem Unmut Ausdruck zu verleihen, laut loszulachen. Doch ein kleines Lächeln an den Mundwinkeln konnte er nicht ganz unterdrücken.

"Um zehn Uhr geht es los. Nimm einen dünnen Mantel und ein Tuch mit. Die Menschen kennen dich hier noch nicht und werden dich auch nicht erkennen. Doch sie müssen auch noch nicht zu viel von dir sehen. Wenn ihr dann fertig seid, brechen wir auf."

Ein dumpfes Stöhnen und ein Nicken ließ ihn erkennen, dass sie ihn gehört hatten. Mit einem letzten Blick auf seine immer noch verzweifelte Tochter, ließ Severus das Essen verschwinden und stand auf. Ja, dieser Tag würde interessant werden.

* * *

Ein paar Stunden später stellte Piret mit Erleichterung fest, dass ihr Vater zumindest in einem Punkt recht gehabt hatte: man erkannte sie wirklich nicht. Kaum eine Menschenseele trieb sich auf den Straßen und Gassen Hogsmeads herum und die, die es taten, interessierten sich relativ wenig für das komische Trio, das aus dem gefürchteten Zaubertranklehrer Professor Snape, dem reichen aber nicht minder gefürchteten einzigen Erben des Malfoy Vermögens Draco Malfoy und dem und der ihnen unbekannten, jungen Schönheit zu ihrer Mitte bestand. Kaum jemand würdigte sie eines zweiten Blickes.

Zuerst waren sie in einen Tränkezutatenladen gegangen, da Severus die üblichen Zutaten für das kommende Schuljahr besorgen musste. Wie immer waren dem Zaubertranklehrer gegen Ende des Schuljahres bestimmte Zutaten, die in vielen Tränken für die unteren Jahrgangsstufen nötig waren. Der Verkäufer kannte ihn daher schon sehr gut und war auch gerne bereit, ihnen allen einen mehr als guten Preis für alle benötigten Zutaten und Dracos und Pirets Zutaten für das neue Schuljahr zu machen.

Danach waren sie in eine Zweigstelle von Boris & Blotts gegangen, um für Draco und Piret die Schulbücher für ihr sechstes Schuljahr zu kaufen. Schnell fanden sie alle Bücher, die die beiden Schüler brauchen würden. Doch nicht nur die Bücher für Zaubertränke, Verwandlung, Zaubereikunst, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Wahrsagen fanden ihren Weg in ihre Einkaufstasche, sondern auch ein komplettes Buchset für Runen und Arithmetik nahmen sie mit. Schließlich wussten sie immer noch nicht, ob Piret als neue Schülerin oder als Harry mit richtiger Identität die Schule besuchen würde. Würde sie als neue Schülerin anfangen, könnte sie theoretisch auch andere Fächer belegen. Es würde schwierig werden, doch sie konnte es schaffen.

Nachdem sie alle Bücher hatten, hielten die drei kurz an. Severus hatte alle Bücher und Zutaten schon schrumpfen lassen und in seinem Mantel verschwinden lassen. Der Wind war etwas frisch, doch die Sonne konnte ungehindert auf sie herunter scheinen und alles in allem war es ein wirklich schöner Tag. Severus seufzte, drehte sich um und bedachte seine Tochter mit einem eindringlichen Blick.

"Wir sollten unbedingt noch einen Zauberstabladen aufsuchen. Dein Zauberstab ist zu bekannt, um als dein eigener durchzugehen. Außerdem würdest du damit sehr viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. Vielleicht funktioniert er auch gar nicht mehr für dich. Ich bin mir jedoch nicht sicher, ob es hier einen Zauberstabladen gibt."

Doch Piret schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Das wird nicht nötig sein. Nach dem letzten Jahr, nach einem komischen Zwischenfall - ich kann mich im Moment nicht daran erinnern - hat mein Zauberstab nicht mehr richtig funktioniert. Er war bei diesem Vorfall beschädigt worden und anscheinend war der magische Kern gebrochen. Deshalb habe ich mir in unseren letzten Woche vor den Ferien in Hogsmead einen neuen Zauberstab gekauft."

Mit vorsichtigen Bewegungen griff Piret in ihre Manteltasche und holte einen nachtschwarzen Zauberstab hervor. "Noch niemand hat ihn gesehen. In der letzten Woche musste ich nicht mehr zaubern und auf meiner Heimreise war er in meinem Koffer. Er sieht ganz anders aus und funktionier außerdem auch einwandfrei für mich. Also wird das schon mal nicht notwendig sein."

Severus nickte und holte einen zusammengefalteten Zettel aus seinem Mantel. "Gut. Dann fehlt uns ja nicht mehr viel. Wir haben alle Zaubertrankzutaten, Bücher und deinen Zauberstab. Kessel und eine Wage wirst du von mir bekommen, da deine immer noch bei deinen Verwandten liegen. Du hast eine Eule, also müssen wir uns auch darum nicht mehr kümmern. Hedwig ist zwar auffällig, aber mit ein paar Zaubern wird niemand mehr sie erkennen. So, das heißt, es fehlt uns nur noch ein Punkt auf unserer Liste. Der Kleidungsladen."

Pirets Gesicht fiel. Mit einer unwilligen Bewegung steckte sie ihre Hände in ihre Taschen und scharrte mit ihrem Fuß. "Ach, nein. Das ist doch nicht nötig. Wir könnten stattdessen einen Kaffee trinken. Dort drüben hat ein schönes Café aufgemacht. Oder wir gehen nach Hogwarts zurück und machen uns einen schönen Nachmittag. Wir könnten reden oder irgendetwas anderes machen. Alles, bitte alles, aber nicht shoppen. Hey!"

Severus und Draco hatten sie wortlos an ihren Oberarmen bepackt und zogen sie nun beide Richtung Madam Malkins Zweigstelle. Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, doch alles ziehen und zerren half nichts. Ein Blick auf das starre Gesicht ihres Vaters und das hämisch grinsende ihres Freundes, ließ in Piret die Ahnung aufsteigen, dass sie aus dieser Sache nicht herauskommen würde. Niedergeschlagen und mit hängendem Kopf fügte sie sich ihrem Schicksal.

Sobald sie auch nur einen Fuß in den Laden gesetzt hatten, kam eine kleine, aber nicht minder motivierte Hexe aus sie zugerannt. Als sie erfuhr, dass die junge Dame zwischen den beiden Herren eine komplett neue Ausstattung brauchen würde, war die Frau außer sich vor Freude. Mit klatschenden Hände alarmierte sie zwei weitere Verkäuferinnen und wies sie an, verschiedenste Stoffe, Schnitte und Kleidungsstücke zu holen.

Gefühlte Stunden später fand sich Piret in einer der unzähligen Umkleidekabinen wieder, einen riesigen Stapel an Roben vor sich. Ihr Vater hatte nicht gescherzt, als er sagte, sie würde eine komplett neue Ausstattung bekommen. Shirts, Röcke, Hosen, Kleider, Mäntel, Jacken, Unterwäsche und Roben verschiedenster Schnitte stapelten sich ins Unendliche. Auch Accessoires fanden sich unter ihnen.

Genervt streckte Piret ihren Kopf aus der Umkleidekabine heraus. Ihr suchender Blick viel auf ihren Vater, der gerade in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit einer der Verkäuferinnen über die neueste und beste Mode für formale Roben vertieft war. In der anderen Ecke des Raumes konnte sie Draco sehen, wie er die Regale entlang lief und hier und da ein Kleidungsstück herausnahm und es auf den riesigen Stapel in seinen Armen legte.

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen lehnte sich Piret an der Wand der Kabine an. Zum Glück hatte sie Hosen sämtlicher Art schon durch, genauso wie Röcke, die sich nun auf einem großen Stapel wieder fanden und darauf warteten, eingekauft und in Taschen gepackt zu werden. Doch sie war noch lange nicht fertig. Es fehlten noch Shirts, Jacken, Blusen und sonstige Oberteile. Aber das schlimmste waren die Kleider. Ihr Vater hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie mehrere Kleider brauchen würde in der nahen Zukunft. Als sie ihn daraufhin nur entgeistert angestarrte hatte, hatte er leise gelacht und ihr mitgeteilt, dass sie von nun an bei den ganzen Reinblüter-Veranstaltung teilnehmen müssen würde, da er von nun an vorhatte, diese nicht mehr alleine zu besuchen.

In diesem Moment kam Draco vorbei und streckte ihr unauffällig einen kleinen Stapel Kleider entgegen. Piret wollte entnervt auffahren, dass sie schon genug Kleider zu probieren hätte, als ihr Blick auf die Kleider in ihren Händen fiel und ihr der Atem stockte. Mit einem unsicheren Blick sah sie zu Draco auf, die Kleider vorsichtig in den Händen haltend.

"Warum...? Was soll...? Draco, das ist viel zu teuer und zu edel. Wann soll ich das denn anziehen, geschweige denn bezahlen?"

Sie hatte leise gesprochen, damit ihr Vater sie nicht hörte. Doch damit der sie mitbekommen hätte, hätte sie regelrecht in sein Ohr schreien müssen, so vertieft war er in die Diskussion mit der Verkäuferin. Draco, der sie immer noch eindringlich ansah, kam auf sie zu und schob sie sanft zurück in die Umkleidekabine. Mit einem schnellen Blick über die Schulter vergewisserte er sich, dass Severus immer noch beschäftigt war und sie nicht bemerkte, bevor er sich umdrehte und begann den Vorhang zuzuziehen.

"Sch, Piret. Nicht so laut." Eindringlich sah Draco in Pirets hellblaue Augen und versuchte sie, allein durch seinen Willen zum Einverständnis zu bewegen. "Probier das Kleid an, bitte. Und mach dir keine Sorgen um die Bezahlung, die werde ich übernehmen." Als er sah, wie sie dazu ansetzte zu widersprechen, schloss er schnell den Vorhang und redete weiter. "Bitte, probier es einfach."

Eine zeit lang passierte nichts und Draco überlegte schon, ob er viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen würde, wenn er einfach den Vorhang zur Seite schob und ob Severus ihn dafür nicht am Ende sogar verfluchen würde, als sich etwas in der Kabine regte und der Vorhang vorsichtig zur Seite geschoben wurde. Mit zögernden Schritten trat Piret heraus und blickte ihn unsicher an.

Piret trug ein trägerloses, um die Brust und um die Taille enganliegendes und dann ab der Hüfte weiter fallendes, knielanges Kleid. Der obere, einfach gehaltene Teil des Kleides hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einer Coursage, während der untere Teil sehr viel feiner ausgearbeitet war. Der Rock war asymmetrisch und an verschiedenen Stellen unterschiedlich weit gerafft. An manchen Stellen war sogar etwas vom Unterrock zu sehen, der aus stark glitzerndem Tüll gearbeitet war. Das Kleid war ansonsten aus glänzender und feiner Seide in einem nachtblauen Ton. Eine Stola in der gleichen Farbe und aus dem gleichen Stoff war um ihre Schultern drapiert. Die passenden Schuhe, Schmuck, Make-up und die Frisur fehlten noch, doch ansonsten war es...

"Perfekt.", murmelte Draco. Er hatte die ganze Zeit Piret angestarrt, die unter seinem wachsamen Blick angefangen hatte, sich unwohl zu fühlen, da er seinen Blick nicht hatte von ihr abwenden können. Er wusste, dass es unhöflich und nicht sehr wohlerzogen war, doch er konnte nicht anders. Sie sah einfach perfekt aus. Das dunkle Nachtblau stand in einem starken Kontrast zu ihrer hellen Haut und harmonierte bestens mit ihren blauen Augen. Auf jeder Feier würde sie der Hingucker des Abends sein.

"Wow, Piret, du siehst wundervoll aus." Er konnte sehen, wie ihre Wangen sich leicht rosa verfärbten und musste leise lachen. Piret war das Mädchen das lebte und doch konnte ein einfaches Lob sie sofort aus der Bahn werfen. "Zieh bitte das Kleid wieder aus und gib es mir. Ich will deinen Vater überraschen. Er hat bald Geburtstag, doch nie feiert er ihn. Ich habe das jahrelang akzeptiert, doch dieses Jahr wird das anders werden. Ich plane eine Überraschungsparty für ihn. Und dieses Kleid ist ein Teil davon. Du sollst es an diesem Abend tragen."

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte Pirets Lippen und sie nickte leicht, bevor sie den Vorhang wieder zuzog und sich vorsichtig auszog. Es war schön zu sehen, dass es Menschen gab, die sich um ihren Vater und sein Wohlergehen sorgten. Dass ihr Vater seit Jahren seinen Geburtstag nicht mehr gefeiert hatte, stimmte sie traurig. Doch gleichzeitig hob die Aussicht auf die Überraschungsparty ihre Stimmung erheblich.

Sobald sie das Kleid ausgezogen hatte, gab sie es vorsichtig an Draco, der das Kleid sofort an sich nahm und es versteckte. Und das keinen Moment zu früh, denn Sekunden später erschien Severus vor der Kabine und reichte Piret einen neuen, riesigen Stapel an Kleidung zum Probieren. Ohne Murren nahm Piret die Kleider und probierte brav und artig ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen an. Während Severus mit ihr beschäftigt war, hatte Draco genug Zeit, das Kleid zu bezahlen und es durch eine schnelle Eulenpost nach Hogwarts zu schicken.

Nach mehreren Stunden waren sie schließlich fertig. Piret war müde, alles tat ihr weh und sie wollte nur noch nach Hause. Als sie aufsah, um sich nach ihrem Vater und Draco umzusehen, erwartete sie, die beiden in einem ähnlichen Zustand vorzufinden doch zu ihrer Überraschung täuschte sie sich. Sowohl Severus als auch Draco sahen aus wie das blühende Leben. Sie sahen zufrieden aus, erholt und beide hatten ein großes Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Piret schüttelte den Kopf und lief zu ihrem Vater, der gerade für die Unmenge an Kleidungsstücken zahlte, die vor ihnen lagen.

Unter großen Dankesrufen verließen sie schließlich den Laden. Der ganze Einkauf hatte den Verkäuferinnen wahrscheinlich ihr Einkommen für die nächsten Jahre gesichert. Mehrere neue Jeans befanden sich geschrumpft in den Einkaufstüten. Schwarze, dunkelblaue, graue und blaue, lange siebenachtel und Shorts waren unter ihnen. Dazu kamen noch eine große Anzahl an Anzug- und Marlenehosen. Unter ihnen waren schwarze, dunkelgraue, graue und weiße. Doch nicht nur Hosen befanden sich in den Tüten, auch Röcke hatten sie eingekauft. Lange, knielange, kurze, mit Falten, asymmetrische, weich fallende und enganliegende Röcke in schwarz, grau, weiß, dunkelblau und lila stapelten sich in der Tüten und drohten, sie zum Platzen zu bringen.

In einer anderem Tüte befanden sich Kleider der verschiedensten Arten. Kurze Sommerkleider in sonnengelb, orange, rosa und bunt gemustert, Cocktail- und Etuikleider in schwarz, grau, anthrazit, nachtblau und lila und lange Abendkleider in weiß, hellblau, nachtblau und lila hatten bei Piret einen neuen Besitzer gefunden. Blusen, T-Shirts, Rollis, Tanktops, Longshirts, Tops, Cardigans, Pullover, Jacken, Rollkragenpullover, Mäntel und Winterjacken verschiedenster Schnitte und Farben leisteten den Kleidern in der Tüte gute Gesellschaft.

Auch die dritte Tüte war zum Bersten gefüllt. Gürtel, Schals, Tücher, Mützen, Hüte, Handschuhe, Strumpfhosen und Socken, die jeden Bedarf decken würden, fanden sich unter ihnen. Zu Pirets Horror plante ihr Vater, auch ihr Schuhproblem an diesem Nachmittag zu lösen. Nach grausamen Stunden hatten sie sich für mehrere Paare Stiefel, Highheels, Stilletoes, Stiefeletten, Sandalen und Sneakers entschieden. Zur Versöhnung hatte Draco dann vorgeschlagen, um die nun etwas angeschlagene Stimmung zu retten, dass Piret auch Schmuck benötigen würde. Mit knirschenden Zähnen hatte sich Severus durchgerungen und kaufte seiner Tochter Ohrringe, Ketten, Ringe, Armreife, Haarreifen und Haarspangen, damit sie, um es mit Dracos Worten zu sagen, eine wirkliche Frau sein konnte.

In der letzten Tüte befanden sich schließlich noch verschiedenste Roben. Ihr Vater hatte auf formale Roben, Alltagsroben und neue Schulroben bestanden. Wie auch schon bei den anderen Kleidungsstücken zuvor, begnügte sich ihr Vater nicht mit einer oder zwei Garnituren. Ein wahres mehr aus verschiedenen Stoffen, Schnitten und Farben sprang ihnen entgegen. Wann sie die alle jemals tragen sollte, war Piret noch nicht klar. Genauso wenig wie die Frage, wie ihr Vater das alles hatte bezahlen können oder warum er es überhaupt tat.

Kaum waren sie aus dem Laden heraus, da besserte sich Pirets Stimmung. Es war schon spät und langsam ging die Sonne unter. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen dadurch bot, war wundervoll. Dunkles Blau ging sanft in Lila, Dunkelrot, Rot, Orange und dann helles Gelb über, das die Reste der verschwindenden Sonne umgab. Mehrere Minuten blieben sie stehen und schauten in behaglichem Schweigen dem Schauspiel zu, das sich ihnen bot.

Als die Sonne schließlich vollkommen untergegangen war, bemerkten sie auf einmal, wie frisch es geworden war. Mit eiligen Schritten gingen sie auf das Schloss zu, denn es war schon spät und der Tag war anstrengend gewesen für sie alle. Nur einmal hielten sie kurz an, um drei Propheten zu kaufen, da an diesem Abend eine Sonderauflage erschienen war und diese leider nicht in ihrem Abonnement enthalten war.

Kaum waren sie im Schloss und in den Kerkern angekommen, da begab sich Piret in ihr Zimmer, um ihre neuen Klamotten in den Schrank einzuräumen, während Draco und Severus in das Esszimmer gingen und dort auf Piret warteten, um mit dem Abendessen beginnen zu können.

Beide waren sehr zufrieden damit, wie der Tag verlaufen war. Piret hatte sich ihnen beiden gegenüber mehr und mehr geöffnet und schien ihnen wirklich zu vertrauen. In Draco reiften seine Gefühle für das blonde Mädchen, nur um noch durch die körperliche Anziehung, die er bei den verschiedenen Outfits verspürt hatte, gestärkt zu werden. Er würde das nie vor seinem Onkel zugeben, doch dieser wusste auch so, was in seinem Patensohn vor sich ging, zu gut kannte er ihn und zu deutlich war es in seinem Verhalten zu erkennen. Und auch Severus hatte der Tag etwas gebracht, da er spürte, wie die Vatergefühle für seine Tochter wuchsen und wuchsen und er jetzt schon anfing, jeden, der sein kleines Mädchen auch nur schief oder etwas zu lang anschaute, böse anzufunkeln. Er war jetzt schon voll in seinem Beschützerinstinkt aufgegangen und es waren gerade mal zwei Tage vergangen.

Sie unterhielten sich gerade engagiert über die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass einer von Severus Freunden und Bekannten die Nachricht seiner Vaterschaft gelassen, gefasst und unbeteiligt aufnehmen würde, als plötzlich die Tür zu Pirets Zimmer aufgerissen wurde und mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand schlug. Aufgeschreckten blickten Severus und Draco zur Quelle des Lärms, nur um überrascht zu erstarren.

Piret stand im Türrahmen zum Esszimmer. Sie sah fürchterlich aus. Ihr Gesicht war bleich, ihre Augen riesig aufgerissen und glasig, ihre Atmung ging schneller und sie konnten sehen, wie sie zitterte. Eine Hand hielt sich krampfhaft am Türrahmen zum Esszimmer fest, während die andere den gerade erst gekauften Propheten fest umklammert hielt.

Severus wie Draco setzten dazu an, etwas zu sagen, doch ein Schluchzer von Piret hielt sie davon ab. Stumme Tränen liefen Pirets Wangen hinunter und ließen ihre himmelblauen Augen leicht durchsichtig erscheinen. Mit schwankenden Schritten ging Piret auf den Tisch zu und setzte sich. Der Prophet, den sie immer noch in der Hand hielt, lag nun sichtbar auf dem Tisch.

Mehrmals schluckte sie, bis sie ihre Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Als sie sprach, war ihre Stimme rau und erstickt durch die Tränen.

"Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich will nach Slytherin und ich will einen neuen Namen annehmen. Ich halte das alles nicht mehr aus."

* * *

**A/N:** Nur eine ganz kurze Bitte. Tut mir doch bitte den Gefallen und ratet einfach mal darauf los, was es sein könnte, das Piret so aus der Fassung gebracht hat. Danke!!


	10. Kapitel 10

Harry Potter und die unfreiwillige Stammbaumerforschung

**Author:** FelesMagica

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört weder Harry Potter, noch irgendeiner der folgenden Charaktere. Sie gehören J. K. Rowling. Severitus und fem!Harry habe ich mir auch als Inspirationsquelle geborgt. Also alles nicht von mir, leider. Allerdings gehört mir meine Handlung!

**Summary:** Harry J. Potter erscheint während den Ferien plötzlich im Krankensaal von Hogwarts. Der Brief, der sich in ihrer Hand befindet, wird das Leben von vielen Menschen, dreier aber besonders, auf den Kopf stellen. femHarry, Severitus, bashings

**Genre:** Romance/Family

**Warnings:** Diese Geschichte enthält graphische Darstellungen von Gewalt, Missbrauch, Selbstmord (und eventuell Sex in den späteren Kapiteln). Außerdem enthält sie femHarry, Severitus und bashings.

Das gefällt Dir nicht? Dann lies bitte nicht weiter!

* * *

10. Von bösen Überraschungen und neuen Entwicklungen :

Mit großen, verweinten Augen und zittrigen Händen hielt Piret ihrem Vater die Abendausgabe des Propheten hin. Neben ihm konnte Severus aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie Draco ungewollt zusammenzuckte, als sein Blick die Frontseite der Zeitung streifte. Eine schlimme Vorahnung machte sich in Severus breit und mit einem großen Unwollen nahm er die Zeitung aus der zitternden Hand entgegen.

Er drehte die Zeitung um und wollte sie gerade aufschlagen, als ein großes Bild und eine noch größere, reißerische Überschrift ihn in seinen Bewegungen stocken ließ. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und Sprachlosigkeit mitten ins Gesicht geschrieben, musste Severus erst einmal schlucken, bevor er den zu dem Foto und der Überschrift gehörenden Artikel lesen konnte. Draco war neben ihn geruckt, um über seine Schulter mitlesen zu können.

Was sie lasen ließ ihnen den Atem stocken. In absoluter Stille, nur unterbrochen durch Pirets sanfte Schluchzer und ab und an durch das Rascheln des dünnen Zeitungspapiers, wenn Severus die Seiten umblätterte, lasen die beiden Slytherins den Artikel mit wachsender Verwunderung und rasch steigerndem Entsetzen sowie rasender Wut durch. Warum, bei Gott, warum konnte sie das arme, geplagte Mädchen nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen. Es war einfach nicht fair.

Ein dumpfer Schluchzer ließ ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf Piret überspringen. Die saß zusammengesunken, ihre Arme um sich selbst geschlungen, mit verweinten Wangen da und holte schaudernd Luft. "I-Ich kann mich noch i-immer an alles erinnern, aber, das, was in der Zeitung steht ist eine große Lüge."

Mit ihrer zittrigen Hand fuhr sie sich vorsichtig durch ihre langen, blonden Haare. Bevor einer der beiden Slytherins etwas fand, womit man die unangenehme Stille, die sich um sie ausgebreitet hatte, unterbrechen konnte, seufzte Piret erneut und sah sie dann mit durchdringenden, hellblauen Augen an.

"Ich weiß nicht, was genau passiert ist, in diesen vielen Gedächtnislücken, die meine Erinnerung ausmachen, doch das, was die beiden der Zeitung erzählt haben, ist nichts anderes als eine große Lüge. Wie können die beiden nur solche Lügen erzählen und wie können vor allem diese inkompetenten Idioten des Propheten auf die Idee kommen, diese Geschichten als "Blick hinter die Kulissen" zu verkaufen? Jetzt vor allem, da meine Aufgabe erledigt ist. Warum interessieren sich Menschen überhaupt dafür?"

Severus seufzte und reichte die Zeitung weiter an Draco, damit er sie ihn Ruhe lesen konnte. "Ws tut mir Leid, Piret. Aber viele Menschen interessieren sich für Dinge, die sie überhaupt nichts angehen und von denen sie wissen, dass es sehr schwierig ist, etwas über sie herauszufinden. Und du bist leider das perfekte Beispiel dafür?"

Er machte eine kleine Pause und sah Piret genau an. Ihre Augen, noch immer rot durch die ganzen Tränen, die sie in der letzten Zeit vergossen hatte, starrten ihn mit Überraschung und Verwunderung an. Sie verstand nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte. Normalerweise hätte es ihn gestört, wenn ein Schüler etwas nicht verstand, von dem er wusste, dass er dazu fähig war, es zu verstehen, doch bei ihr war es anders. Sie hatte die letzte Zeit so viel durchmachen müssen, er konnte einfach nicht auch noch von ihr verlangen, dass das nicht ihre Aufnahmefähigkeit beeinträchtigte.

"Du faszinierst die Menschen, Piret. Nun, vielleicht nicht du direkt aber auf jeden Fall die Person Harry Potter. Du hast den Dunklen Lord besiegt, sie alle von einer dunklen und grausamen Zukunft befreit. Die Menschen beobachten dich, stalken dich, wenn du es so sehen willst. Doch gleichzeitig wissen sie nichts über dich. Und das, Kleine, macht sie wütend und verzweifelt. Und wütende und verzweifelte Menschen sind die schlimmste Sorte, der du begegnen kannst."

Draco nickte stumm, während er Piret über den Rand der Zeitung hinweg genau beobachtete. "Die ganzen Jahre über hingen die Reporter wie Motten an dir. Und dennoch haben sie nie etwas wirklich nennenswertes herausgefunden. Nichts, sie wissen wirklich gar nichts über dich. Und trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen, steigt das Interesse an deiner Person immer weiter."

Severus, der Draco bis zu diesem Augenblick schweigend zugehört hatte, schloss kurz seine Augen vor Erschöpfung und löste Draco nach einem kurzen Seufzer ab. "Und nun beginnt ein ganz komischer und verrückter psychologischer Prozess. Statt sich damit zufrieden zugeben, dass sie nichts über dich wissen, steigt ihr Durst nach Wissen so ins unermessliche, dass sie selbst völligen Unsinn als Informationsquelle hinnehmen, Hauptsache, sie haben irgendeine Form von wissen."

"Aus diesem Grund nehmen sie auch den Schwachsinn, der nun im Propheten steht, liebend gerne hin. An den Wahrheitsgehalt dieses Artikels glaubt im Zweifelsfall eh niemand. Doch könnte es ja sogar sein, dass irgendetwas, und sei es nur eine vollkommen unwichtige Kleinigkeit, davon wahr ist. Dann könnten sie immer sagen, dass sie es schon gewusst hätten." Dracos Gesicht hatte sich, während er redete, zu einer unschönen Grimasse verzogen, als er an all die Menschen dachte, die wahrscheinlich trotzdem jedes einzelne Wort aus dem Artikel für die bare Münze nehmen würden. Hoffentlich erfuhr Piret nie davon. Es würde sie brechen.

Ein kleiner Schluchzer entkam Pirets Kehle. Zwar hatten die Tränen vor einiger Zeit schon aufgehört zu fließen, doch schüttelten immer noch kleinere Schluchzer ihren gebrechlich wirkenden Körper. Mit rötlich unterlaufenen Augen starrte sie weiter die beiden Männer vor sich an.

"Das mag schon sein. Aber es gibt ihnen dennoch kein Recht, das zu tun! Und soll ich etwa gutheißen, dass meine so genannten besten Freunde, diesen schleimigen und kriecherischen Personen sogar noch dabei helfen? Ich meine, sollten sie nicht hinter mir stehen? Sie wissen schließlich noch gar nicht, dass ich nicht mehr Harry Potter heiße, sondern dass mein wahrer Name Piret Snape ist. Warum also tun sie so etwas dann?"

Ihre Stimme klang so verletzlich und war voller Schmerzen, genauso wie ihre großen, blauen Augen. Draco wusste, wie sehr dieser weitere Betrug ihrer einstigen Freunde Piret nahe ging, doch konnte er ein wütendes Schnauben nicht unterdrücken. Sein Schnauben ließ Piret ruckartig zusammenzucken und Severus bedachte ihn dafür mit einem strengen Blick, doch kam Draco nicht umhin, sein Tun für richtig zu halten.

"Deine Freunde haben dich schon einmal diese Woche verraten. Denk an den Trank, Piret. Nein, ihr betrügerisches, hinterhältiges und verachtendes Verhalten verwundert mich nicht im Geringsten. Was mich jedoch verwundert, ist, mit welcher Brutalität und mit welch stümperhaften Verhalten sie vorgehen. Ich meine, sie wissen genau, dass du nie mit dem Tagespropheten auf guten Fuß standest. Dennoch veröffentlichen sie ihren Artikel genau in dieser Zeitung."

Er schlug die Zeitung auf, legte sie offen auf den Tisch, so dass alle sie sehen konnten und lehnte sich dann zurück. Seine ganze Haltung zeigte, wie angespannt er war und wie nahem ihm die ganze Sache ging.

"Doch viel schlimmer finde ich noch die Dreistigkeit, mit der sie über dich reden. Was meinen sie damit, sie wollen eine wöchentliche Kolumne über dich und dein Leben herausbringen, damit die Zauberergemeinschaft endlich ihrem Recht nachkommen kann, dich besser kennenzulernen? Sie machen dies ohne dein Einverständnis, sie schreiben über dich, ohne dies vorher mit dir abzusprechen oder es von dir korrektur lesen zu lassen. Das ist nicht einmal rechtens, der Tagesprophet könnte dafür angezeigt werden, dass sie so etwas tun."

Eine bedrückende Stille herrschte für mehrere Momente, bis Piret schließlich den Kopf schüttelte und gequält seufzte. Ihre großen, blauen Augen starrten dabei ausdruckslos vor sich hin, doch konnte man eindeutig Trauer, Schmerzen und Unsicherheit aus ihnen herauslesen.

"Ja, habe ich nicht wunderbare Freunde? Sie würden sich von mir abwenden, sobald sie von meinem Vater und unserer Freundschaft erfahren würden. Doch damit nicht genug. Sie demütigen mich öffentlich, halten mich für dumm genug, nicht mitzubekommen, was sie hinter meinem Rücken treiben und halten es dann nicht einmal für nötig, sich eine bessere geschichte für die Zeitung einfallen zu lassen. Sie schreiben diese Kolumne, da sie der Meinung sind, die Welt hätte ein Recht an meinem Leben Teil zu haben. Und Ronald ist sich nicht einmal zu schade, nebenbei zu erwähnen, dass das großzügige Gehalt des Propheten ihm sehr geholfen hat, sich richtig zu entscheiden. Sie verkaufen mich, für ein paar läppische Knuts!"

Ein besorgter Blick schlich sich über Severus Gesicht und vorsichtig, um seine aufgelöste und aufgebrachte Tochter nicht noch mehr zu erschrecken, legte er eine beruhigende hand auf ihre Schulter. Er sah seine Tochter so lange an, bis diese schließlich die Kraft gefunden hatte, von ihrem Schoß aufzusehen und ihm in die Augen blicken konnte. Als er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie seinen blick halten würde, versuchte Severus mit aller Macht, all die Liebe und Geborgenheit, die er für sie empfand, in seine Stimme zu legen.

"Die Menschen werden ihnen nicht glauben. Es wäre unsinnig und vor allem schwachsinnig von ihnen auch nur ein Wort der beiden für die Wahrheit zu halten. Die Person, die sie in dem Artikel dargestellt haben, bist nicht du, noch wirst du das jemals sein. Sie kennen dich nicht und haben dich anscheinend auch nie wirklich gekannt, wenn sie meinen, dich so für die Öffentlichkeit darstellen zu müssen. Ignorier es am besten einfach."

Doch so überzeugend seine Worte und seine Stimme auch geklungen haben mochten, Piret war immer noch nicht davon überzeugt. Der gehetzte und ängstliche Ausdruck kehrte urplötzlich zurück und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Piret die beiden Männer vor sich an, nur um dann den Blick von ihnen zu nehmen und statt dessen die aufgeschlagene Zeitung auf dem Tisch mit Angst und Schrecken anzusehen.

"Was, wenn nicht?" Ihre Stimme war so leise und zittrig, dass Severus und Draco genau hinhören mussten, um auch nur ein Wort von ihr zu verstehen. "Was, wenn sie ihnen alles glauben? Wenn sie wirklich denken, ich wäre so, wie sie mich in dem Artikel beschrieben haben? Verrückt? Süchtig nach Aufmerksamkeit? Krank? Rücksichtslos? Böse? Was ist, wenn sie all das glauben?"

Draco, der etwas abseits neben den beiden saß, sah, wie Severus den Mund öffnete, um darauf zu antworten. Doch bevor auch nur ein Wort seine Lippen verlassen konnte, schüttelte Draco unmerklich den Kopf und bedeutete ihm, still zu bleiben. Die Unsicherheit, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte und das Unwissen darüber, wie er seiner Tochter helfen konnte, waren die beiden Emotionen, die am deutlichsten aus der Meer an Gefühlen herausstachen. Draco würde versuchen, ihm zu helfen, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wie er das anstellen sollte.

"Und wenn sie es tun - dann lass sie. Sie kennen dich nicht und werden dich auch nie so kennen lernen, wie ich oder dein Vater dich kennen gelernt haben. Sie wären nur Schwätzer, die ihr Unwissen und ihre Unkenntnis durch reißerische Geschichten versuchen wettzumachen. Ignorier sie, sie sind es nicht wert sich über sie aufzuregen. Denn dein Glück und deine Lebensfreude, Piret, sind nicht von der Meinung und der Einschätzung anderer abhängig."

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln stellte Draco fest, dass er ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Unauffällig versuchte Draco, Severus Blick zu fangen. Als er schließlich geschafft hatte, nickte er seinem Patenonkel vorsichtig zu. Severus nickte bestätigend, griff dann zu seinem Zauberstab und beschwörte ein kleines Fläschchen mit farbigem Inhalt herauf. Sobald das Fläschchen vollständig materialisiert war, packte Severus es und verstaute es in seiner Umhangtasche.

"Das wichtigste ist jedoch, Piret, dass du nicht mehr Harry Potter bist. Lass sie reden, lass sie dein altes Ich fertigmachen, kritisieren oder bis zum Himmel loben. Es wird nichts ändern. Nie werden sie dein altes Ich kennen lernen, diese Chance und dieses Privileg haben sie verspielt. Wenn sie also über Harry Potter reden, lass sie, lächle und sei dir bewusst, dass nie jemand dich wirklich kannte."

Severus sah nun seine Chance, den Abend zu retten. Sanft legte er eine Hand auf Pirets Arm und drückte seine Tochter vorsichtig an sich. Er erwartete, dass sie sich versteifen würde. Doch stattdessen schlang sie einfach ihre Arme um seine Schultern und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Roben. Es war, als hätte sie schon immer gewusst, dass er ihr Vater war, als hätte sie ihm schon immer vertraut. Ein dicker Kloß bildete sich in seinem Hals und heiße Tränen drohten, seine Wangen hinunterzufließen. Vorsichtig strich er über das Haar seiner Tochter. Das warme und sanfte Gefühl, das sich in seinem Brustkorb breitmachte, war betörend. Um nichts in der Welt wollte er es oder seine Tochter jemals wieder hergeben müssen.

"Morgen gehen wir als erstes zu Professor Dumbledore. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist. Er erwartet uns eh Ende dieser Woche, also wäre es kein Problem, wenn wir morgen schon vorbeikommen. Dann kannst du dieses Schuljahr ganz von vorne anfangen. Keiner wird dir nachstellen und keine Artikel werden über dich in der Zeitung erscheinen. Du wirst einfach ein ganz normales Mädchen sein. Klingt das nicht gut?"

Er wusste, dass es klang, als würde er mit einem Kleinkind reden. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, es war ihm nicht peinlich, noch störte es ihn in irgendeiner Art und Weise. Sie hatte viel durchgemacht in ihrem kurzen Leben bis jetzt und er konnte es ihr einfach nicht verübeln, dass sie jetzt, da sie nun endlich einen Vater hatte, unbewusst versuchte nachzuholen, was ihr die letzte Jahre verwehrt gewesen war. Er würde ihr die Zeit und die Sicherheit geben, die sie brauchte, um ganz zu werden und alle Wunden, die ihr zugefügt worden waren, hinter sich zu lassen.

Mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung holte Severus das Fläschchen aus seiner Umhangtasche hervor und hielt es vor Pirets Gesicht. Mit großen Augen starrte Piret auf das kleine Fläschchen in der Hand ihres Vaters. Draco und Severus konnten regelrecht sehen, wie sie das Fläschchen musterte, jeden einzelnen Aspekt davon aufnahm und dann versuchte, herauszufinden, um was es sich genau handelte. Gerade als Severus den Mund öffnen wollte, um ihr den Namen das Trankes zu verraten, da schaute Piret von dem Fläschchen auf und sah direkt in seine Augen.

"Traumloser Schlaftrank?"

Ihre Stimme war soft, schwach und zittrig. Immer wieder fielen ihr ihre Augen zu und manchmal konnte sie ein Gähnen nicht ganz unterdrücken. Der Stress des Tages, die späte Uhrzeit und dann die Enttäuschung und der neue Betrug ihrer ehemaligen Freunde hatten sie mehr ausgezehrt, als alles andere vorher. Wenige Minuten und sie würde so, wie sie war, in seinen Armen einschlafen.

"Ja, es ist ein Traumloser Schlaftrunk. Trink ihn und lege dich dann schlafen. Morgen wird ein anstrengender Tag werden. Nach dem Frühstück werden wir den Schulleiter aufsuchen. Er wird wissen, was wir tun sollten."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen machten sich die Drei auf zu Professor Dumbledores Büro. Sie hatten den ganzen Abend hindurch über Pirets Probleme und Sorgen geredet und waren schließlich zu dem Ergebnis gekommen, dass dies die beste Entscheidung und vor allem Lösung für alle ihre Probleme war. Severus war nicht vollkommen überzeugt, dass es das Beste war, doch Draco unterstützte Pirets Entscheidung dafür umso mehr und so war am Ende schließlich alles entschieden und abgemacht gewesen.

Als sie den Wächter von Dumbledores Büro erreichten, sprach Severus schnell das Passwort, bevor das Tor sich öffnete und die Drei gemeinsam die drehende Wendeltreppe hinaufgingen. Piret war überraschend ruhig, doch weder Severus noch Draco konnten es ihr verübeln. Was sie gestern durch die Zeitung hatte erfahren müssen, war einfach zu viel gewesen. Severus hatte die beiden Gryffindors nie sonderlich gemocht, nein, verabscheut hätte es wesentlich besser getroffen. Doch nie im Leben hätte er ihnen einen solchen Verrat zugetraut. dem Weasley vielleicht schon eher, aber nicht dieser die Vorschriften liebenden und den Moralapostel spielenden Granger. Nein, damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet, keiner von ihnen.

Als sie oben angekommen waren, sammelten sie sich alle noch einmal und machte sich für das bereit, das da kommen würde. Mit einem letzten vergewissernden Blick zurück auf die beiden Jugendlichen neben ihm, drehte sich Severus um und klopfte höflich, wenn auch bestimmt an die große Holztür, die zum Büro des Schulleiters führte. Sie mussten nicht lange warten, da ertönte das unmissverständliche "Herein!" das Schulleiters und mit einem letzten tiefen Einatmen und gestrafften Schultern trat die neue Familienkonstellation ein.

Der Schulleiter saß hinter seinem großen, vollkommen überladenen Schreibtisch und erwartete sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes erschienen drei bequeme und stark gepolsterte Lehnsessel vor ihm und ein großes Tablett mit vier tiefen Tassen, mehreren Teekannen, gefüllt mit den verschiedensten Teesorten, ein Kännchen mit Milch, ein Döschen mit Zucker und einem Teller mit aufgeschnittenen Zitronenscheiben auf seinem Schreibtisch. Mit einer Hand bedeutete er ihnen, Platz zu nehmen, während er mit der anderen hand dafür sorgte, dass Fawkes der Phönix mitsamt seiner Stange näher kommen konnte.

Mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf den Lippen faltete der ältliche Schulleiter seine Hände. "Nun, ich sehe, du hast dich schneller entschieden, als ich dachte, Piret. Ich habe nicht vor Ende der Woche mit dir, deinem Vater und deinem - nun, wie soll ich sagen? - dem Patensohnes deines Vaters gerechnet. Nicht, dass ich mich daran stören würde, um Gottes Willen, nein. Doch ich bin etwas überrascht. Würdest du so freundlich sein und mich darüber aufklären, wofür du dich entschieden hast, und warum?"

Piret griff in die Tasche ihrer Robe und zog vorsichtig eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten hervor. Ohne etwas dazu zu sagen, reichte sie die Ausgabe an den Schulleiter und, seine hochgezogenen Augenrauen ignorierend, wartete sie, bis er den Artikel zu Ende gelesen hatte. Mit jeder Zeile, die der Schulleiter las, wurde sein Gesicht ernster, bis es schließlich am Ende sogar leichte Züge von Entsetzen und Ärger annahm. Mit mäßig unterdrückter Wut faltete der Schulleiter die Zeitung langsam zusammen, bevor er sie wieder Piret zuschob und sie durch seine Brille genau beobachtete.

"Ich möchte gerne, dass dieses Schuljahr etwas anders wird, als meine vorherigen. Deshalb habe ich mich dazu entschlossen, das nächste Schuljahr unter dem Namen Piret Snape anstatt von Harry Potter zu beschreiten. Ich möchte einen Neuanfang, etwas, das mir seit Jahren verwehrt worden ist. Ich möchte endlich einmal ganz normal sein, eine ganz normale Schülerin, die nicht die ganze Zeit angestarrt wird und über die nicht täglich in den Zeitungen berichtet wird."

Sie seufzte und zwang sich dann zu Lächeln. "Ich möchte mich außerdem gerne neu einem Haus zuweisen lassen. Ich weiß, dass macht eigentlich nicht wirklich Sinn, da der Sprechende Hut jeden dem Haus zuweist, in das er oder sie am Besten passt. Das heißt, man würde wieder in das selbe Haus kommen. Doch bei mir musste sich der Sprechende Hut entscheiden und mit viel Mühe habe ich ihn damals dazu gebracht, mich in das weniger geeignete Haus Gryffindor zu stecken. Dieses Mal würde das nicht passieren."

Draco, der ihr bis dahin aufmerksam zugehört hatte, verschluckte sich fast an seinem Tee. "Hey, das hast du mir ja gar nicht erzählt! Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich dich nie damit aufgezogen, dass du so völlig deplatziert in Gryffindor wirkst. Ich dachte immer, dass ich mir das nur einbildete. Wo hättest du eigentlich hingesollt?"

Auch Professor Dumbledore und ihr Vater sahen sie erstaunt und vor allem interessiert an. Piret schluckte und verfluchte in Gedanken ihre große Klappe. Niemand wusste davon, dass Gryffindor eigentlich nur ihr Zuhause zweiter Wahl war. Sie hatte weder Draco, noch Dumbledore oder, Gott bewahre, ihren ehemals besten Freuden davon erzählt. Warum hätte sie das auch tun sollen? Hermine hätte sie nur streng gemustert und dann immer wieder nach Zeichen und Merkmalen gesucht, die für das eine oder das andere Haus gesprochen hätten. Und wenn Piret eines hasste, dann war es wie ein Versuchskaninchen behandelt zu werden. Ron hingegen hätte ganz anders und noch viel extremer reagiert. Er hätte sie mit Ekel und mit Abscheu bedacht, hätte sich von ihr distanziert, sie jedoch nie mehr aus den Augen gelassen. Um zu verhindern, dass sie irgendetwas böses tun würde, wie er gesagt hätte. Warum ihnen also etwas davon erzählen und die Freundschaft zwischen ihnen nur zerstören?

Anders war es bei Draco und Professor Dumbledore. Sie hatte Draco alles erzählt, viel mehr als je irgendeinem ihrer anderen Freunde erzählt hatte. Draco wollte sie von ihrer Unterhaltung mit dem Sprechenden Hut nie erzählen, da sie sich lebhaft hätte vorstellen können, wie er reagiert hätte. Er wäre erst ungläubig gewesen, dann nachdenklich und dann hätte er sie dafür geschimpft, dass sie das verlockende Angebot des Huts abgelehnt hatte. Ihre Schulzeit hätte sie viel einfacher verlaufen können. Denn einer Sache war sich Piret sicher und schmerzlich bewusst. In Slytherin hätte sie wahre Freunde gefunden.

Und Professor Dumbledore hatte sie es nie erzählt, da sich ihr nie wirklich die Gelegenheit dazu geboten hatte. Natürlich hätte sie es ihm erzählen können, als sie ihm erzählte, dass sie Parsel beherrschte. Dadurch, dass sie so viel Zeit in der Bibliothek verbracht hatte und sich viel für geschichte und Traditionen der Zauberergemeinschaft interessiert hatte, hatte sie sehr schnell herausgefunden, dass Parsel keine gewöhnliche Fähigkeit war und als besonders dunkle Magie verschrien war. Doch warum hätte sie es ihm zu dieser oder irgendeiner anderen Zeit erzählen sollen? Sie war damals schon gut mit Draco befreundet gewesen und wusste, dass in Slytherin sein nichts damit zu tun hatte, ob man ein guter oder ein schlechter Mensch war. Allein die eigenen Entscheidungen und Einstellungen entschieden darüber.

Das beste Beispiel dafür waren ihre ehemaligen Freunde.

Und Severus. Nun, sie hatte bis vor ein paar Wochen kein wirklich gutes Verhältnis zu ihrem Vater gehabt. Also warum hätte sie es ihm erzählen sollen? Nur um ihn zu schocken und um ihn vor Augen zu führen, wie schnell sein absoluter Albtraum, sie damals in seinem Haus und in seinen Slytherin Räumlichkeiten zu haben, wahr geworden wäre? Das würde keinen Sinn machen und hätte ihn außerdem nur noch mehr dazu angeregt, sie zu missachten und schlecht zu behandeln. Der Mann reagierte gar nicht gut auf Drohungen.

Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln begann Piret nervös mit der Tasse in ihrer Hand herumzuspielen. Die Augen hatte sie gesenkt, damit sie die drei Personen um sich herum nicht anzusehen hatte. "Der Sprechende Hut hat in meinem ersten und in meinem zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts gesagt, dass ich gut nach Slytherin passen würde, besser sogar als nach Gryffindor. Doch weil ich nicht viel über die Häuser wusste, außer den wenigen und sehr subjektiven und voreingenommenen Ansichten von Hagrid und Ronald Weasley, habe ich mich dagegen entschieden. Doch heute wäre ich auch für dieses Haus offen und würde mich über einen Wechsel sehr freuen."

Drei Paar große Augen starrten sie verwirrt und überrascht an, nachdem sie geendet hatte. Mit einem Anflug von Erleichterung stellte sie fest, dass keiner der drei Männer sie mit Ekel oder Abscheu bedachte. Ihr Atem, den sie unbewusst in dieser ihr unangenehmen Situation angehalten hatte, entwich ihr lautlos. Ihr rasender Herzschlag beruhigte sich wieder und auch das leichte Zittern ihrer Hände ließ wieder nach. Sie verachteten sie nicht für das, was sie gesagt hatte.

"Und ich dachte, du hättest dich versprochen, als du gestern Abend gesagt hattest, du wolltest nach Slytherin. Doch du hast das Ernst gemeint, nicht wahr? Du möchtest wirklich nach Slytherin?"

Piret nickte nur stumm auf das, was Draco gesagt hatte. Es schien fast so, als wäre sie peinlich berührt davon, wie sehr sie im Mittelpunkt stand und wie sehr ihre mögliche neue Hauswahl die drei Männer interessierte. Ein leichtes Glucksen riss sie schließlich alle aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie zu Professor Dumbledore herumdrehen, der mit einem breiten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, freudig blinkenden Augen und entspannt auf seinen Händen abgestützten Kinn die drei Jüngeren vor sich ansah.

"Das ist eine gute und sehr erfreuliche Nachricht, Piret. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Als er in die drei verdutzen Gesichter seiner beiden Schüler und seines Kollegen sah, konnte er ein zufriedenes Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

"Dank dieser Entwicklung wird sich deine Eingliederung in Hogwarts und der Aufbau einer neuen, wahren Identität um vieles erleichtern. Wie hätten es denn ausgesehen, wenn die Tochter unseres Tränkemeisters und Hauslehrers von Slytherin nach Gryffindor gekommen wäre? Doch so, passt es, der Kreis schließt sich perfekt."

Ein verträumter Ausdruck erschien in den hellblauen Augen und ein seliges Lächeln umspielte seine dünnen Lippen. Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabes erschienen verschiedene Stapel Papier, verschiedenste Bücher, Fotos und Urkunden. Der Schulleiter setzte sich in seinem Stuhl gerade auf und sah dann seine drei Besucher freudig lächelnd an.

"Da das größte Problem nun geklärt ist, können wir uns den kleineren, aber nicht minder wichtigen Problemen stellen. Ich gehe davon aus, dass du nicht vor hast, irgendeinen deiner Freunde in deine neue Identität einzuweihen. Nun, das ist kein Problem. Ich könnte es veranlassen, dass es so aussähe, als seiest du von deinen Verwandten abgehauen und würdest nun irgendwo in der Mugglewelt ein ruhiges und friedliches Leben führen wollen, fernab aller Magie. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere hast du während den Ferien immer den Mugglelehrplan nachgearbeitet. Zu behaupten, du hättest genug von dieser Welt wird ein Leichtes sein."

Piret nickte stumm. Mit einem noch größeren Lächeln, wenn das überhaupt möglich war, sah den Schulleiter wieder auf die Blätter und verfolgte seine Gedanken weiter.

"Gut, ich werde es sofort veranlassen. Dann zu den anderen Baustellen. Wir müssen deine Finanzen mit Gringotts klären. Lily hat dir natürlich ihre Verließe hinterlassen, wie auch James, obwohl er wusste, dass du nicht seine leibliche Tochter bist. Dazu kommen die Reiseverliese deiner Großeltern und, sollte ich richtig informiert sein, die Verliese, die für Severus geschaffen wurden, sollte er eine Familie gründen. Wir müssen die Verliese auf dich überschreiben, damit es aussieht, als hättest du sie geräumt und in Mugglegeld umgewandelt, um dein neues Leben zu finanzieren.

Dann müssen wir uns um eine glaubhafte, auf verschiedenen Dokumenten, Formularen, Zeugnissen und anderen Beweisen fundierte Vergangenheit für dich erstellen. Wir werden Fotos deiner Großeltern und deiner Mutter brauchen. Nicht in ihrer Form als Lily Evans sondern in ihrer Form als Mischa Nietwjiski. Dann werden wir Kindergartenformulare benötigen. Anmeldungen, Berichte über Ausflüge und andere Kleinigkeiten. Dann ein Grundschul- und ein weiterführendes Schulzeugnis. Arztakten, Unfallberichte, Einschreibungen bei verschiedenen Vereinen und Mitgliedschaften. Und schließlich werden wir eine Zaubereischule finden müssen, deren Zeugnisse und Anwesenheitslisten wir so fälschen können, dass es aussieht, als hättest du sie wirklich besucht."

Nach all den Punkten, die sie in den nächsten Stunden abarbeiten mussten, schob Professor Dumbledore die Blätter und Fotos in die Mitte des Tisches und bedeutete ihnen, sich vorzubeugen.

Mehrere Stunden später machten sich Draco und Piret auf zu Severus Quartier. Sie hatten es schließlich geschafft, alle Punkte sowohl zu Professor Dumbeldores, als auch zu Pirets und Severus Zufriedenheit abzuarbeiten. Alle Verliese wurden auf einen neuen Namen übertragen. Die alten auf den Namen Harriet Potters würden weiter bestehen, jedoch leer bleiben. Die Goblins hatten sich als sehr hilfreich und entgegegenkommend erwiesen. Alle hatten einen Eid geschworen, dass sie niemanden verraten würden, dass Harriet Potter und die Erbin der Snape Familie Piret Snape ein und die selbe Person waren.

Um Pirets Vergangenheit abzudecken, hatten sie sich schließlich auf die einfachste und beste Möglichkeit geeinigt. Sie kreierten eine Hochzeitsurkunde, die Severus als rechtlichen Ehemann Mischas auswies und somit als legitimen Vater Pirets. Sogar ein Hochzeitsfoto entstand nach einigem hin und her. Sie benutzen Lucius und Narcissas Hochzeitsfoto als Vorlage und tauschten dann jeweils die Ehegatten aus. Wer das Original nicht kannte, würde nie auf die Idee kommen, dass das Foto gefälscht war.

Ihre Vergangenheit gestaltete sich nach einem ähnlichen Muster. Pirets Mutter hatte Severus bei einem Schulausflug kennen und lieben gelernt. Im darauf folgenden Sommer war Severus dann nach Russland gereist, um den Sommer mit Mischa zu verbringen. Ihre Liebe wuchs und so entschlossen sie sich, still und heimlich in Russland zu heiraten. Nach der Hochzeit, bei der nur Mischas Elter anwesend waren, blieb Severus bis zum letzten Moment in Russland bei seiner Frau.

Einen Tag bevor Severus letztes Schuljahr begann, reiste er zurück nach England. In Hogwarts angekommen erzählte er niemanden von seiner Hochzeit und stürzte sich weiter in sein Studium. Jede Ferien reiste er nach Russland zurück, um Zeit mit seiner Frau zu verbringen. Kurz vor den großen Sommerferien ereigneten sich zwei schwerwiegende Dinge, die sein Leben für immer verändern sollten.

Severus entschloss sich, dem Dunkeln Lord und seinen Gefolgsleuten beizutreten. Nun, entschloss war ein sehr beschönigender Ausdruck, da es vor allem der Druck und der Zwang seiner Eltern waren, die ihn zu diesem Schritt trieben. Vollkommen aufgelöst benachrichtigte Severus schließlich seine Frau von seinen Taten. Diese verzeih ihm und teilte ihm mit, dass sie ihm etwas erzählen müsse, das ihn sicherlich aufmuntern würde. Dass sie schwanger sei.

Um seine Frau und sein ungeborenes Kind zu schützen, entschlossen sich Severus und Mischa, ihre Hochzeit sowie ihr gemeinsames Kind geheim zu halten. Ein Gedächtniszauber sollte über Severus gelegt werden, so dass er erst von den beiden erzählen würde können, wenn der Dunkle Lord vernichtet worden war. Durch Briefe und Fotos blieben die beiden über Jahre hinweg in Kontakt. Bei der Geburt seiner Tochter, sowie bei Taufe, Einschulung, Geburtstagen, Weihnachten und anderen Feiern konnte Severus nie dabei sein, doch ein reger Briefkontakt und viele, tausende Bilder hielten ihn immer auf dem Laufenden.

Piret hatte nach dem Kindergarten eine normale russische Grundschule und dann eine normale weiterführende Schule besucht. Mit zehn Jahren war sie auf die beste russische Zaubereischule gesandt worden und hatte dort bis letztes Jahr eine hervorragende Ausbildung genossen. Sie war einer Tanzgruppe und einem Musikensemble beigetreten, engagierte sich in der Politik und liebte es, neue Sprachen und Kulturen zu erlernen.

Das letzte Jahr sollte dann ein schweres für sie alle werden. Kurz bevor der Dunkle Lord besiegt worden war, wurde Mischa von einem Auto angefahren und verstarb noch auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Piret, die eine kurze Zeit bei ihren Großeltern lebte, packte sofort die Gelegenheit beim Schopfe, als sie erfuhr, dass der Dunkle Lord vernichtet worden war und sie nun endlich ihren Vater kennen lernen würde.

Ein Visum mit unbefristeter Aufenthaltsgenehmigung war für Piret erstellt worden. Ihre Schulzeugnisse, die alle überdurchschnittlich gut waren, wurden auf die der russischen Schulen kopiert und übertragen. Mitgliederausweise wurden für die verschiedenen Gruppen erstellt und Urkunden verschiedenster Art angefertigt. Schlussendlich regelte ein kleiner, nicht wirklich legaler Zauberspruch das Sprachproblem. Keine zwei Minuten später konnte Piret fließend Russisch, Französisch und Spanisch neben Englisch sprechen.

Alles hatte sich geregelt. Niemand würde mehr beweisen können, dass sie einst Harriet Potter gewesen war.

Auf den Weg zu ihren Gemächern, nahm Draco ihre Hand in seine und drückte sie leicht. Sie hatte sich durch all die Schwierigkeiten und Probleme, die sich ihr in den Weg gestellt hatten, bravourös geschlagen. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, hätte er behauptet, sie hätte die gleiche Erziehung genossen wie er. Ein leichtes, zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte plötzlich Dracos Lippen, gut versteckt in der sie umgebenden Dunkelheit. Er würde am nächsten Morgen mit Severus über einen Brief an seine Eltern reden. Sie mussten schließlich Severus Geburtstag und Pirets Einführung in die Oberschicht planen.

Das Lächeln verstärkte sich, genauso wie das Glitzern in seinen Augen. Bald, sehr bald sogar, würde er Piret endlich sagen können, was er für sie empfand. Dann würde sie endlich seine sein.

* * *

Severus war im Schulleiterbüro bei Dumbledore geblieben und hatte seine Tochter und seinen Patensohn schon einmal alleine vorgeschickt. Angst musste er um beide nicht haben. Piret war zu schüchtern und unsicher im Moment, um etwas dummes oder unüberlegtes zu tun und Draco war von ihm entsprechend gewarnt worden. Nein, um die beiden musste er sich keine Sorgen machen.

Das hieß jedoch nicht, dass er ein komplett sorgenfreies Leben hatte.

Mit ernstem Gesicht und einem Leuchten in den Augen, das keinen Widerspruch duldete, ging der Zaubertrankmeister auf den Schulleiter zu. Mit einer Aura, die Strafe und Vergeltung forderte, baute er sich vor dem alten Mann auf und sah ihm eindringlich in die Augen.

"Ich fordere, dass die Dursleys bestraft werden."

* * *

**A/N:** Vielen, vielen Dank an alle, die meine Geschichte gelesen haben und einen Komment hinterlassen haben. Eure Ideen waren super!


End file.
